Sly Cooper: Oogie's Revenge
by King of 2211
Summary: The Cooper Gang is back and Oogie Boogie has returned! Now with the help of Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King, they must work together to prevent Oogie from taking over all seven holiday worlds! Will our heroes be able to stop Oogie and save the holiday leaders? to SlyXCarmelita, JackXSally
1. The Cooper Gang Returns

**Author's Note:** Okay, again I dedicate all this to fellow author and creator of the Ed Edd n Eddy's Nightmare Before Christmas fics, AMX and I bring you all _Sly Cooper: Oogie's Revenge_.

To those who have never played, seen, or heard of _The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge_, it's the direct-to-video game sequel to the Nightmare Before Christmas (it's really great and I recommend if it's remade into a PS3 game), only it has completely different songs, hope no one minds.

As you already know, _Sly Cooper, Roomies (web comic) _and _The Nightmare Before Christmas _belong to their owners respectfully. Reader, without further ado, enjoy! ) **- King**

* * *

December 23rd, 10:06 P.M. In the small town of Swallow Falls, a young raccoon boy, drying his head with a towel since he had recently stepped out of the shower and was getting ready to go to bed. He was very thankful that it was Christmas vacation,which allowed him to turn in late, but had been pulled all over town by his parents, in order to prepare for the arrival of relatives on December 25; Christmas Day.

The raccoon's name was Sylvester Kevin Cooper, or just Sly to his friends and family. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one who was dragged as he bumped into both of his best friends, Bentley and Murray. There was also his crush and daughter of the town's sheriff, Carmelita as well as classmates such as Daniel Katt (who was also known as Andy) who lived next door to Murray, Mary Ann Tigress who dreams of becoming a model, Swain Jenkins (or Swirly do to her fur pattern) who was Mary's best friend, and little David Collins. As he walked towards his bed, Sly glanced at a map that belonged to his father on his desk.

Unlike his father's trick maps he would make to fool robbers, this one held much value to Sly as it was magical (in more ways than one). As he continued to gaze at said map be began to recall the events that occurred that one night . . .

* * *

It was on Halloween last year that Sly had found the old map in his attic and along with Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita (who insisted) followed the trail to a very peculiar tree with a Jack-O-Lantern shaped door carved deep into it's trunk in the middle of the woods. This was no ordinary door as it had transported the group to another dimension where Halloween was born; Halloween Town.

While exploring, the Cooper Gang, since Sly was the default leader, encountered the ruler of Halloween himself Jack Skellington; the Pumpkin King. Unfortunately, Jack grew weary of being nothing but scare each year; it made him depressed and wanted something new. He got it . . . kind of . . . in ways that seem unorthodox.

It was on the same night that the Cooper Gang and Jack had discovered another town, but it was an entirely different holiday. This town was none other than the birthplace of Christmas; Christmas Town (or the North Pole to others). During their exploration of this town, Murray became separated from the group and got lost in town, which led Sly, Bentley and Carmelita to search for him. As they searched they searched for the lost hippo they finally came face to face with Jack, who only knew how to do Halloween, was very shocked to find out that there were other holidays besides Halloween and each had their own leader. The Pumpkin King was captivated by how this holiday was celebrated and recruited Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita to help him teach Halloween Town about Christmas (since they were "experts" in this field)

As soon as Sly found out Jack wanted to take over Christmas this year, despite not understanding the concept at all, he was against every single bit (though he and the skeletal man learned to respect one another since they were masters of hiding). Things changed as soon as Sly was offered to ride alongside Jack as he delivered presents, though the raccoon only agreed so that he could keep an eye on the Pumpkin King. Sly wasn't the only one that was hesitant as Bentley, Carmelita, and a rag doll named Sally, who was also a friend of Jack's, also knew this plan would bite back.

Murray, who was previously missing, had finally found his way back to Halloween Town, but not before walking in on Jack talking with "Halloween's finest trick-or-treaters" or "Boogie's boys" Lock, Shock, and Barrel, who were given a mission by Jack to capture Santa Claus (or Sandy Claws). This made the hippo very suspicious and found out they were planning to sacrifice the old elf to their boss; the so-called "Oogie Boogie" man. It was pure luck that was able to trick the three brats into capturing the Easter Bunny rather than Santa, but was too late to stop their second chance.

Sly, Bentley, Carmelita, and Sally tried in vain to convince Jack to call everything off, but he was too caught up in his own little world and was trapped in his own ignorance. Lock, Shock, and Barrel, despite being told not to, took Santa to Oogie where the old elf, Murray, and Bentley became his prisoners. Sally sought to prevent a vision of disaster that she foresaw, which Jack would most likely cause, by creating a fog so that Jack couldn't take off, but with the help of Jack's ghost dog, Zero and his glowing nose, Jack soared into the night with Sly by his side!

As Jack did his duty as Sandy (Santa), in _Swallow Falls_ of all places, he and the young raccoon began to converse about the map of Halloween Town that Sly found in his attic and found out that when his father was his age, he and Jack were friends! From house to house they where on the verge of becoming true friends . . . until military units targeted the sleigh driven by the apparent "impostor who was mangling Christmas" and shot the both of them out of the sky.

They, fortunately, survived, but ended up in the most tragic place in town (or outside); the Swallow Falls cemetery, but Jack, who had finally learned the error of his ways, accepted that being scary was what he was made to do, and with Sly by his side, rushed back to Halloween Town to set things right. Unfortunately, when Sally and Carmelita found out about the military units, they made their way to Oogie's lair to rescue Santa, Bentley, and Murray, only to be captured and were almost cooked into Oogie's Snake and Spider stew!

Jack and Sly made it just in time to rescue their friends and after a brief battle with the cheating, gambling, bug-sack man, they sent him into his own cauldron . . . it was a very disturbing sight by far. After being rescued, Santa rushed like clockwork to undo everything Jack had done to mess up Christmas. The moment Jack, Sally, and the Cooper Gang arrived back in Halloween Town, they were immediately welcomed by the overjoyed and mostly relieved townspeople as it began to snow, much to everyone's amazement. As the gang made their way home, they witnessed Jack and Sally expressing their true feeling for each other, which brought tears to their eyes.

When they got home, they were swamped with a month's worth of missed homework, thankfully Sly and Murray had Bentley and Carmelita (much to everyone's confusion) help with that much. They also had gotten out of being grounded for a month as soon as Sly had shown the map of Halloween Town to his father, even though they were confined to helping Sly's grandfather, Otto Cooper, around his home. Though the mothers were confused by how the fathers were acting when Sly showed them the map, and how well the kids were taking their punishment, they just let it all slide; simple as that.

* * *

As these memories flashed through his mind, Sly turned off his desk lamp so that his lava lamp could light up his room, and laid his head upon his pillow. he pulled the covers over his body as his eyelid's began to flutter shut and was about to drift off to dreamland, that is until . . .

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"HURRY, JACK!"

Sly then shot up as his eyes opened wide and looked around his dimly lit room, but saw that he was alone. So then . . . did he just imagined that he had heard someone laughing and a woman's voice?

Even more peculiar, he had recognized that feminine voice.

Sal-

_RING! _

The raccoon's thoughts were interrupted by his wireless phone and answered to see who would be calling this time at night.

"Hello?" Sly asked to see who it was.

"Sly?" The familiar voice of Bentley Sly heard on the other end. "You're not going to believe this, but I think I just . . ."

"Hello?"

"Murray?" Sly asked as he heard the voice of his hippo friend.

"That's me." Murray confirmed.

"He not the only one." Another voice the raccoon recognized as Carmelita said.

"Carmelita?" Sly questioned as he felt fully awake. "What are you guys doing calling me in the middle of the night?"

"As I was saying before being interrupted . . ." Bentley said as he resumed the reason why he called. "I was about to fall asleep, but then I heard Sally's voice, but when I looked around, no one was there!"

"You heard her voice too?" Carmelita asked in a surprised tone. "I thought it was just me."

"Not only that, but I also heard someone laugh." Murray added in a creeped out voice.

"So did I." Sly said in a serious voice.

"This is strange indeed." Bentley said as he tried to process what was happening. "Why would we hear Sally's voice if she's in Halloween Town, and where did that laugh come from if we're the only one's that heard it."

"I'm not sure, what did Sally say again?" Sly said as he stood from his bed.

"She urged Jack to hurry." Carmelita said, not liking what she heard.

"I heard that too, you guy's think something's up with Jack?" Murray asked as the raccoon gazed at his map.

"Guys, put some costumes on and meet me in the woods." Sly said as he walked to his closet. "We're going on an expected trip."


	2. Reunion in the Woods

Sly waited patiently as he waited for his friends to arrive any minuet. Before he left, without being caught, he had changed in to an outfit that was (with the exception of a white long-sleeved undershirt) completely Black, with a black hat, domino mask, pair of gloves, and boots. He was dressed as the Green Hornet's partner and was first portrayed by Bruce Lee himself; Kato, complete with a pair of black foam nunchucks. Sly glanced at his Iphone and saw that it was twenty till eleven and still he saw no sign of his friends. Where were they anyway?

It was then that Bentley appeared just as Sly was about to pace and stopped to catch his breath. The turtle apparently put a little thought into his costume as he looked as though he was on an African safari: he wore a tan pith helmet with a brown leather strap and black wrap, white undershirt, beige long-sleeved button-up shirt with two brown front pockets, matching pants that were held by a brown leather belt, and brown hiking boots.

"Did I make it?" Bentley asked between breaths.

"Yeah, you made it." The fake Kato said as he patted the turtle on the back.

"Tell me again why we're doing this."

"We're just going to see if anything is up in Halloween Town." Sly replied as he checked his Iphone. "And to see if Jack, Sally, and everyone in town are alright."

"Well, it's a good thing we're all here."

the two boys turned to see Carmelita who, apparently was dressed as female, Old Western sheriff (unlike the modern like her father) with a brown cowboy (or cowgirl) hat, white long-sleeved shirt, brown filly vest with a lone star on the right side, grey slacks with a brown leather belt (also complete with lasso and fake revolver), and cowboy boots.

"Well, howdy _sheriff_ Fox." The safari turtle joked to which gained a chuckle and high five from his Kato friend.

"Very funny, but seriously where's Murray?" The female "sheriff" asked as she looked around. "His house is the closest to the woods, so why isn't he here?"

"I don't know, I would have expected him to be here with Sly." Bentley admitted as he and Carmelita looked at the fake Kato.

"Hey, I've been waiting here for you guys to show up." Sly said with a shrug as he slowly realized something. "But before I hung up I think he said his clock . . . was . . . broken . . ."

"Okay, we need to go . . . ASAP!" Carmelita said to which Sly and Bentley nodded as the three hurried into the woods.

* * *

And so the three followed the map's trail to the Halloween Town door

"I swear, that guy can be a handful at some times . . ." Carmelita remarked sardonically with a sigh.

"Be that as it may, his heart is still in the right place." Bentley retorted half heartedly. "Besides, how much trouble could Murray get into?"

In no time, they had finally spotted the Jack-O-Lantern door, and apparently, a hippo boy wearing a yellow full-body tracksuit with black lines on the inside and outside sides of it, black shoes, and a pair of yellow foam nunchucks on his waist. It appeared that Sly wasn't the only one with Bruce Lee on his mind as Murray was also a Lee character, but from his final movie; Game of Death.

"Murray wait!" Sly called as they hurried to stop the hippo.

Their words were unheard, unfortunately, as they saw said hippo open the door and jump into the darkness. Sly grabbed the door before it could close as Carmelita and Bentley caught up and stopped to catch their breath. The fake Kato looked into the darkness, but the fake Billy Ho (Lee's character from G.o.D.) was already gone.

"Murray you get back up here this minuet!" The safari turtle yelled through the door.

"What he said!" Carmelita added as she hyper-violated a bit, but found her breath.

"Too late, that means one thing; down the Halloween Hole!" Sly said with much determination.

"Right!" The two responded with equal determination.

They all back away to a good distance and, starting with Sly, ran and jumped into the darkness. Carmelita went second as she held both her lasso and plastic revolver close to her sides. Lastly, Bentley, cautiously calibrating the distance, held his pith helmet as he jumped after his friends, which caused the door to shut behind him.

* * *

Sly and Carmelita, thankful that they took Karate lessons and learned from previous experience, rolled as soon as they reached solid ground. Bentley wasn't as lucky as he fell belly first with a heavy THUD right between them. They were now in the woods that led to all seven of the holiday worlds, which was called the Hinterlands and the tree behind them was a door shaped like a raccoon's head; the symbol of the Cooper family. The fake Kato and sheriff helped the safari turtle and looked around for the fake Billy Ho, but sadly, there was no sign of him to be seen anywhere.

"_Ay dios mio_, why did he have to break his clock?" Carmelita exasperated as she rubbed her temples.

"Look, let's not panic, maybe we can still catch up with him." Bentley suggested as he started to worry about his hippo friend.

"I second that, come on." Sly said as they moved through the woods.

"And then we drag him home?"

"And then we drag him home."

"It'll take a lot of effort though." The turtle remarked to which brought a few chuckles and giggles.

* * *

Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita made their way through the woods and noticed that something different as it seemed a lot more . . . _bare _than the last time they had been there. Where some of the trees cut down or looked bleaker than usual? To make things worse, each and every tree appeared to look exactly alike that it made it hard for Bentley to keep his coordinates accurate, but it still seemed that they were lost; even with the help of the map. finally, after walking for a while, just as Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita were begging to to feel that they knew where they were going . . .

"ARR!"

The group jumped and gasped as soon as they heard that sudden shriek that seemed to be right behind them. Bentley, being the most fragile, fell to the ground into a fetal position. Sly and Carmelita, being they bravest, had other ideas and immediately jumped into action!

"You want some of this?!" The fake Kato shouted as he performed a few tricks with his foam nunchucks.

"Well come and get some!" Carmelita also shouted as she aimed out her plastic pistol.

"Wait friends, I mean you no harm!"

This caused both raccoon and vixen to halt in their tracks as the turtle looked up from where he duck and covered to see a familiar face.

"Jack?" Three asked in unison.

The person before them was indeed was Jack Skellington "the Pumpkin King" himself. He wore his trademark pinstripe suit and a large sack slung over his shoulder.

"Fancy meeting you three here and with the same costumes from Halloween I see." Jack said as he noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Murray"

"We don't know actually." Carmelita admitted with a shrug.

"Yeah, we kinda lost him on the way." Bentley said as he stood up.

"Don't suppose you've seen him, have you?" Sly asked a bit hopefully. "He's wearing the same yellow outfit."

"Sorry, but I haven't." Jack said with a sad shrug. "What brings you all back to Halloween Town after Halloween?"

"We just came by to check up on you." The raccoon said casually.

"And to see how everything is going." The vixen added as she place her revolver back in it's holster.

"What's in the bag, if you don't mind me asking?" The turtle asked out of curiosity.

"Oh this, just a few discoveries for next Halloween." Jack replied as he patted the sack. "I do hope everyone in town haven't missed me too much."

"Wait, you haven't been in Halloween Town this whole time?" Carmelita questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Not since that last time you visited, no."

"But that was October, two months ago." Bentley reminded with a frown.

"New discoveries, you say?" Sly questioned suspiciously as he glanced between the sack and skeleton. "I hope you weren't looking for them in the other holidays . . ."

"Oh no, you need not worry about that, I've learned my lesson; no more taking over holidays." Jack promised with a raised hand.

"Good." Bentley said with a relieved sigh.

"Just as long as you know." Carmelita said with a calm smile.

"Hey where'd you get that bracelet?" Sly asked as he pointed to a green bracelet around Jack's right wrist.

"Oh this, the doctor made it for me and he calls it the "Soul Robber", observe."

Jack placed the sack on the ground, aimed for a fallen branch, and with a flick of his wrist, the Soul Robber shot out and retrieved the branch to Jack's open hand.

"No way . . ." Sly said with wide eyes.

"Amazing . . ." Carmelita uttered with her mouth wide open.

"Oh my . . ." Bentley mumbled as his mouth broke into a huge grin. "What a discovery! I'm speechless! I mean this is an assault coup, the control over it projectile! Why I never . . ."

"I thought you speechless." Carmelita said as she placed an arm around the turtle.

"So anyway Jack, I bet Murray would go gaga if he saw that." Sly said as he brought everyone back on topic.

"Which brings us back to our dilemma." Bentley reminded as he fixed his glasses. "He's missing . . . again."

"Maybe he's already in Halloween Town." Jack suggested as he slung his sack back over his shoulder. "It's the only populated area around."

"Let's hope so, and pray that he hasn't gotten into any type of trouble." Carmelita said with a frown.

And so Sly, Bentley, Carmelita, and Jack continued on their way to Halloween Town.

Little did they know, they were right to be suspicious, for all was not well.


	3. Jack's Return

In no time at all that the group had made it to the gate, but as they entered, they immediately sensed that something, if not everything, was amiss.

"That's strange, the town's deserted . . ." Jack said as he scanned the area.

"It's like a ghost town out here . . ." Sly remarked as he kept his guard up.

"And not the good kind . . ." Carmelita added as she kept her lasso close.

"I know I always have a history of bad feelings . . ." Bentley uttered as he shivered on how quiet it was. "But this just takes the cake!"

True to their words, there was no one around to be seen and the only sound that could be heard was the water running in the fountain. The group took only a few steps forward into town, when suddenly . . .

CLANG!

They spun around to see that the gate had slammed closed, preventing anyone from either entering or exiting.

"What the?" Sly questioned, since when did the town become automated?

Before anything else could be said, the group heard low growls and whirled to see a group of skeletons, that looked nothing like Jack.

"Oh, I don't believe we've met." Jack said as he tried to greet the apparent "newcomers". "I'm Jack, Jack Skell . . ."

He was interrupted, however, as one of the skeleton suddenly lashed out at him. Jack was able to dodge just in time as Sly, Bentley and Carmelita stared in wide-eye shock and Jack whipped out his Soul Robber.

"You . . . you're not from Halloween Town are you?" Jack questioned in a demanding tone.

"Now what?" The safari turtle asked as he shivered beyond belief.

"Really starting to wish my nunchucks weren't made of foam . . ." The fake Kato whispered a bit.

"Funny, I feel the same about my plastic revolver." The sheriff vixen admitted in a hushed voice.

"Just stand back, I'll handle this." Jack said as he sprung into action.

Every time Jack flicked his wrist, the Soul Robber would strike or grab and slam the skeletons, who seemed dangerous, were actually very fragile. No matter how many skeletons would attack Jack, they would break whenever the Soul Robber made contact upon them. When there were no more skeleton, Jack retracted the Soul Robber and relaxed as he panted a bit.

"What just happened?" Bentley asked, still trying to process everything.

MAAAAAOW!

It was then that a loud siren rang throughout the town.

"Who stepped on a cat?" Carmelita demanded irritably from the siren.

Just as they thought it couldn't get any worse, they heard something that sounded a lot like . . . microphone feedback?

"_Testing . . . testing! Is this thing on?_"

This caused the group to freeze as they heard this new voice. They knew that very voice anywhere and knew exactly who it was before it continued.

"_My dearly abhorred citizens of Halloween Town, this is Oogie Boogie speaking! Today, I bring you a joyous announcement! First of all, in place of Jack Skellington, yours truly is now the new ruler of Halloween Town! Second, today, at this very hour, at this very moment, I hereby declare that this town's new name will be changed to . . . Ooogie Town! Ba ha ha ha ha!_"

The group stood there and listened to Oogie's speech, but how was it that they heard Oogie's voice in the first place? What was he doing here, didn't Jack and Sly vanquish him last year? What in the name of the Seven Holidays was happening here?

"Okay . . . how was any of that announcement _joyous_?" Sly questioned sarcastically, breaking the silence.

"What happened while I was away?" Jack asked as he looked worriedly around town.

It was then that they heard another sound that seemed to come from town hall.

"I thing someone's inside." Bentley said as he fixed his voice.

They ran over to town hall and found someone standing in front of the steps, though they couldn't identify him since his back was turned to them.

"I'm not making more traps!" The person yelled as he turned around and revealed he was Mr. Hyde. "Oh Jack, it's you, and Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita too!"

"What exactly happened while I was away?" Jack asked in a concerned voice.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel sewed Oogie back together." Mr. Hyde explained along with his medium and small "brothers". "Bugs, bags, and all, Oogie is back!"

"What?" Bentley and Carmelita asked simultaneously in disbelief.

"You cannot be serious, man!" Sly exclaimed past disbelief.

"Dr. Finkelstein proposed the ideas for next Halloween; he said you wanted a dangerous Halloween." Mr. Hyde continued his explanation. "So we set up booby traps all over town, he said that if we didn't, you might never come back."

"Do you think hurting people with skeletons and ghosts is my idea of a good Halloween?" Jack demanded not liking the topic.

"Well if that's _fun_, then I'd just love to see the _excitement_." Carmelita remarked sarcastically.

"We just wanted you to come back." Mr. Hyde said sadly with his head low. "But then the ghosts and skeletons began to appear, and soon it wasn't even safe to be on the streets anymore!"

"This is a disaster, I've got to find the doctor!" Jack said as he decided to take action.

"And we still need to find Murray!" Sly reminded with urgency.

"Who knows what would happen if he runs into one of those things?" Bentley despaired for his friend's well-being.

"I highly doubt that a pair of foam nunchucks would be effective against anything!" Carmelita said as she rubbed her temples.

"Murray, I didn't see him." Mr. Hyde said as he stroked his chin. "But I did see someone wearing a yellow suit entering the town hall a few minuets ago . . ."

Wait, yellow suit . . .

"That's Murray!" The raccoon, turtle, and vixen shouted in unison.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jack questioned without answer. "Let's go in and get him!"

"Don't have to tell us twice!" Carmelita said as she was anxious to get going.

"Be careful though, those nasty ghosts were in there as well." Mr. Hyde warned with much caution.

"Pretty sure we can handle it." Sly replied as the group entered the front doors.

* * *

The inside of town hall looked as though a hurricane had passed through it as chairs were turned over, curtains were tattered, and windows were broken. The faces of the fake Kato, sheriff, and safari turtle lightened up as they saw someone sitting onstage and, without a doubt, it was Murray, but for some reason he was faced away from them.

"Murray, thank goodness we've found you." Bentley said as he sighed a bit.

"What are you doing here of all place anyway?" Sly asked with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, didn't you hear us calling you?" Carmelita asked with her hands on her hips.

As the three approached their friend Jack remained where he stood as he noticed something . . . different about Murray.

"Wait!" Jack called to which the three complied.

"What?" Sly questioned as they stared at the Pumpkin King.

They however saw what he was about to say as Murray began to stand up and they noticed that something was amiss. Where they hallucinating, or was he covered in a black aura? The surprise, however, came as Murray turned around to face them . . . and revealed that his eye were glow the same yellow as his suit! This wasn't Murray at all! But it just had to be! The suit was the one that he was wearing, so it had to be! Was it possible that everyone was going insane? It was then that Murray, or whoever, began to speak, but the voice wasn't at all like the big and strong friend of the three.

"JAAAA-AAAAACK!"

The three then stared wide-eyed, even Jack looked shocked . . . why did they just hear Oogie's voice come out from Murray's mouth?

"Oh man, this is very bad!" Bentley yelled in despair. "Oogie's possessing Murray!"

"How?" Jacked asked in confusion.

"Effortlessly, I take it." Carmelita remarked as the hippo wasn't the "brightest bulb in the attic".

"Looks like we have no other options." Bentley said a bit sadly. "To help Murray, we'll have to beat Oogie out of him."

"What, but won't he get hurt?" Jack asked in concern for the hippo.

"He's a strong guy, he'll heal." Sly said in assurance.

And it was so that Jack prepared his Soul Robber to battle the possessed hippo boy and at the same time, just as they prepared for combat, Oogie's voice began to sing!

Oogie Boogie: **_Well, well, well!_**

**_Jack the Pumpkin King!_**

**_And the Cooper Gang, huh?_**

**_Oh, I've been waiting!_**

**_So how do you like my Oogie Town?_**

**_Ha, ha, ha, ha!_**

Jack: **_It's over! It's over!_**

**_This time you've gone too far!_**

**_It's over, I'm serious!_**

**_Just who do you think you are?_**

**_Just because you've fooled the town_**

**_Doesn't make you king !_**

**_You better give up, surrender now!_**

**_We're fixin everything!_**

Ooogie Boogie: **_That's what you think, ha!_**

**_But you couldn't be more wrong!_**

**_And this will be the last time_**

**_You hear the Boogie song!_**

**_Whoa-oh!_**

Ghosts: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Ghosts: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Ghosts: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Oogie Boogie: **_I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!_**

* * *

"Oogie, what have you done to everyone?" Jack demanded as he dodged Oogie's attacks and ghosts while striking Murray's body with the Soul Robber at the same time.

"They're all under my control!" Oogie laughed from the hippo's mouth.

Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita remained near the main doors, since the weapons the raccoon and vixen had were pretty much useless, but singing their complaints and dislikes was the one thing that they could do!

* * *

Carmelita: **_We see you're pretty proud . . ._**

Bentley: _**Of all your boob-trapping schemes . . .**_

Sly: _**But we can say you'll rule this town**_

_**Only in your dreams!**_

Oogie Boogie: **_Heh, that's funny kiddies, it was a dream!_**

**_But now it's coming true!_**

**_'Cause even my mere shadow knows_**

**_Jack's days as king are through!_**

**_Whoa-oh!_**

Jack: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Jack, Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Jack: **_I'm the Pumpkin King!_**

BOOM!

As soon as that last hit from the Soul Robber struck Murray, his body began to spasm and he, or Oogie seemed to yell in pain. Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita watched in stunned silence as a large shadow version of Oogie exited from the hippo's body. As for Murray himself, he collapsed on the ground and, to the relief of the raccoon, turtle, and vixen, he was unharmed and asleep as the shadow Oogie began to disappear into the ground.

"Beginner's luck if you ask me." Oogie chided as he sunk. "Don't worry, we'll meet again . . ."

After the shadow was gone, the group ran to their unconscious friend, who seemed to unaware that he was in a fight with Jack as he snored.

"No scratches, that's good." Bentley as he swiped the sweat away from his forehead.

"Does he ever?" Carmelita questioned.

"Hey, Murray, come on big guy, wake up!" Sly urged as he shook the hippo and did the trick.

"Wha . . . who's . . ." Murray mumbled, but as he saw his friends, he smiled. "Guy's, what happened, am I late . . . by the way, cool bracelet Jack"

"No, you just went before anyone else." Carmelita replied with a frown.

"So what happened to me?"

"Wait, you don't remember anything?" Bentley asked as the hippo sat up.

"Hold on . . . I remember running into town to look for you guys, but I didn't see anyone anywhere." Murray said as he scratched his head. "I came here to look for the Mayor or Jack, but everything after that is a huge blank."

"That must have been when he was possessed!" Jack figured without a doubt.

"Hold on, the Mayor wasn't here?" Carmelita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I did find something . . . gnarly."

"And pray tell, what is this "gnarly thing"?" Sly asked with curiosity.

"This thing." The hippo replied as he picked up what he found.

Their eyes widened as the fake Billy Ho held up a flat Jack-O-Lantern carving foe everyone to see.

"That's the Halloween Holiday Door!" Jack exclaimed in which confused everyone. "Now, what in the world is _that_ doing here?"


	4. Gearing Up

"Okay . . . beyond confused here." Sly admitted as the group left town hall. "What is going on in this town?"

"Well, we already know one thing's for certain, and that's not the worst part!" Bentley panicked with dread in his voice.

"Well, it doesn't look like they touched my house." Jack said the group looked toward the Skellington estate. "We might as well go there so we can straighten all this out."

"Okay, then . . . lead the way." Carmelita said with a gesture.

"Oh and Murray, you better put the Halloween Door in Jack's bag." Bentley reminded as he fetched said bag from the fountain area and held it up to the hippo. "It might prove useful."

"Can do, my safari buddy." Murray replied as stuck the door into the bag and handed it to Jack.

"Hey, what's this?" They heard Jack say as he took something from his gate.

"That looks like . . . a letter?" Carmelita asked in confusion.

"Well, what's it say?" Murray asked as Bentley took the letter from Jack and read aloud.

"_Dear Jack, soon after you left, I held an assembly, and we began preparations for the most horrible Halloween yet! Chances are, once you return, you'll be greeted by the most terrifying and horrific Halloween this town has seen! Don't worry about a thing, Jack. Next year's Halloween is sure to not disappoint you. November 15th, The Mayor._"

"Looks like everyone was doing their best to please you Jack." Bentley said with observation.

"I know, that's why I'm beginning to feel bad about leaving . . ." Jack said a bit sadly.

"We'll, let's not get stuck on the past." Sly quipped patting his skeletal friend on the arm.

"Yeah, we really need to figure out a lot right now." Carmelita added, dismayed about what the town's become.

"Right, follow me." Jack said as he led the way into his house.

* * *

Murray was the to reach Jack's room as he was the most excited to finally be inside of the Pumpkin King's room (even if it took everyone to help him through the front door) as he looked around.

"Jack, you're room never ceases to amaze me." Sly said as he was the only one to have been present in the room prior.

Bentley and Carmelita, on the other hand since they were mostly neat-freaks, were disdained on how _messy_ it was.

"I know, I'm a pack rat, I admit." Jack said sheepishly as he took a seat on his rocking chair. "So let's review; what do we know so far?"

"Well, first off, we know that Oogie's back." Sly noted as he paced the floor.

"Secondly, we know that his lackey's have overrun the town." Bentley added as he looked deep in thought.

"Not to mention, he has the whole town booby-trapped." Carmelita said as she peaked out the window.

"Uh . . . I got nothing." Murray said with a shrug as he looked around. "Jack, you're room is beyond bodacious!"

"Um . . . thank you, Murray." Jack replied a bit more sheepishly.

"Just don't touch anything, Murray!" Bentley said as he still remembered an accident at a China shop.

"Oh, it's alright, make yourselves at home." Jack encouraged with a smile. "Just ignore the mess."

"It's your call." Sly said as he sat on a recliner and Carmelita laid on a couch.

"I think I'll stand." Bentley said in a shy voice.

"Okay, and what _don't_ we know?" Jack said as he scratched his skull.

"Well, we don't know _how_ Oogie's tricked everyone . . ." Carmelita reminded as she gazed at the ceiling.

"What else?" Bentley asked with a hand on his chin.

"We also don't know how the Halloween Holiday Door was doing in town hall." Sly counted as he pointed out another topic. "Since Murray claims to have found it there."

"I swear I did, guys!" Murray spoke up as he kept looking.

"Quite the mystery indeed . . ." Jack said in deep thought.

"Not like it matters with those monsters on the loose anyway." Bentley sighed as he turned to Jack. "I mean, despite having Karate skills, we're pretty much defenseless."

"Maybe not . . ." Jack said as he remembered some thing and walked over to a pile. "You're all in luck, I still have Christmas presents from last year, perhaps they could be of use to us."

"Really?" Sly asked in amazement.

"Looks like we're in luck!" Murray said with a smile.

"Yeah, just start rooting around." Jack said as he dug through a pile. "They're in this mess somewhere."

Sly decided to look behind the recliner and pulled out what looked like a cane with a "C" shaped crook (**AN: sound familiar?**), which interested the fake Kato greatly.

"Hey Jack, what's this?"

"Oh Sly, you found one of the toys!" Jack said as he pulled out a second cane. "I call them the Chain Canes."

"Why do you call them . . ." But before he could finish the crook shot out with a chain around the other cain and retrieved it to the raccoon's other hand. "Oh . . . that's why."

"That's not all they can do; they can also be attached by the bottom."

"Is that so?" The raccoon asked as he connected them and performed a few tricks. "Hey, it's like a Bo staff and Escrima sticks."

"I'm not sure, Jack, I don't think . . . oh, and what is this?" Bentley asked as he took out a very skeletal looking tennis racket and and tennis ball container.

"There's another good one!" Jack exclaimed with a smile.

"What they are called?" Bentley questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"The Swat Racket and the Infinite Inferno Tennis Ball Container." Jack replied and gestured to the turtle to continue. "Try them out."

"Okay . . ." The safari turtle said as he took out a regular looking tennis ball, threw it in the air, and swatted it with the racket.

As soon as the ball was swatted it burst into flame, much to the turtles amazement . . . but it immediately turned into horror as it head straight for Carmelita while her back was turned! He was about to yell for her to watch out . . . but was surprised as she turned around with what seem to be a red pistol in hand and shot at the blazing ball and cancelled out the blasts.

"Carmelita, you've found the Shock Pistol, amazing!" Jack cheered with glee.

"A girl has to accessorizes." Carmelita replied as she blew the smoke away and placed it on her belt.

"Shock Pistol . . . Honestly?" Bentley questioned as his eyebrow twitched.

"Hey guys, check me out!" Murray called as he came out with a pair of metallic looking glove with spikes on the knuckles and performed a few punches like Bruce Lee. "Watcha!"

"Wow, you're all great at this!" Jack commented as he saw the hippo's gloves. "I call those the Crusher Gloves."

"Never would have thought." Sly said as he took a glance at Bentley and Carmelita.

"The Chain Canes, the Inferno Racket and Container, the Shock Pistol, and the Crusher Gloves." Bentley noted as looked between weapons. "Jack, are you sure these things will be enough against those monsters?"

"They're not so tough." Jack said confidently with a shrug. "I mean, you saw how they crumbled when I hit them with my Soul Robber; I guarantee those toys will be successful."

"Well, Im not complaining." Sly said as he detached the canes and placed them on his back.

"Their better than nothing, right." Jack ask as he watched Murray crack the gloves' fingers.

"Just as long as we have _something_." Carmelita said as she continued to admire her new pistol.

"Well, now that we're geared up, I say we search for more clues." Bentley voted with a raised hand.

"My thoughts exactly, let's go." Jack said as the group followed him down the stairs. "We're going to get to the bottom of this, I'm sure of it."


	5. The Witching Hour

Bentley trembled nervously as Jack led the group outside and held his racket close to his body in case anything tried at ambush them.

"Will you relax, Bentley?" Carmelita asked as she looked at the turtle. "There isn't e anyone around."

true to her word, there seemed to me no sign of any skeletons or ghost, which relieved the turtle and quell his trembling body.

"Except for that little kid over there." Murray said as he pointed towards the fountain. "But he can't hurt us . . . right?"

"It's Corpse Kid!" Jack exclaimed as he rushed to the little boy.

"So that's his name . . ." Carmelita said in a low voice. "Wouldn't be my choice."

"Especially the _Corpse_ part." Bentley mumbled and quivered a bit.

"Will you please just come on?" Sly urged as he and Carmelita pushed the turtle forward.

"I GOTTA SEE THIS!" Murray exclaimed as he rushed next to Jack.

"Jack, you're back!" Corpse Kid happily said as his face, well some of it, lifted up in a smile.

"Really shouldn't be surprised when everyone's not use to you being gone, huh?" Sly remarked as he stared at the Pumpkin King.

"Good timing, too, I think the With Shop has just opened for the first time since you left." Corpse Kid said as he shivered a bit. "Terrible things happened while you were gone, Jack . . . terrible things."

"Kinda figured that already." Carmelita remarked as she crossed her arms.

"The Witch's have a shop?" Bentley asked as he realized that they missed that part during their previous visit.

"Maybe the Witches can give us a lead, come on!" Jack urged as the group followed, except for Murray as he stared at Corpse Kid.

"Does it hurt to have your eyes stitched shut like that?" He asked out of Curiosity.

"MURRAY!"

"Oh?" The hippo went was he ran to catch up with his friends. "Am I 'it'?"

"So, as I was saying, the Witches have a shop?" Bentley asked as they walked on.

"Oh, yes, it's one of the most successful businesses in town."

"Of course it is." Sly said as they reached the shop and saw the two witches.

"Jack, you've returned!" The Little Witch exclaimed with much joy.

"Is it true?" Jack asked in a concerned voice. "Is the whole town booby-trapped?"

"Oh, it's too embarrassing to talk about; we brought this all upon ourselves . . ." The Tall Witch said which made the group sad for her. "We've got some prime heads and torsos, but they'll cost you an arm and a leg."

"That's funny, that really is." Carmelita remarked with a sarcastic laugh.

"You didn't mean that literally, did you?" Bentley asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm sure they didn't mean our limbs." Sly assured as he defused the conversation.

"You two wouldn't happen to know where exactly the skeletons are coming from, would you?" Jack asked to which the group wondered as well.

"No, sorry, we haven't been out of the house since they began appearing." The Small Witch replied grimly.

"You might want to try the graveyard for starters." The Tall Witch suggested. "I hear that there's a nasty infestation around those parts."

"It's a start, I suppose, let's go." Jack said as he led the way outside.

* * *

"Alright, where's the Graveyard again?" Bentley asked as he looked around.

"Outside the Main Gate." Jack replied as they walked towards town square.

"The gate entrance to Halloween Town?" Sly questioned as he realized something.

"The very same gate that slammed shut as soon as we entered town?" Carmelita added with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Jack mumbled as his eye went wide

"Then it must be locked." Bentley said as he adjusted his pith helmet.

"That's a bummer." Murray mumbled as he twiddle with his foam nunchucks.

"If only . . ." The fake Kato sighed in dismay.

"There has to be away to open it." Bentley insisted as the reached the gate.

"I think Clown has the key." Corpse Kid spoke up which got the group's attention.

"Clown has the key?" Jack asked to which Corpse Kid nodded. "Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, I think I found a lead!" Murray called to the group as he pointed to a manhole. "Down the Rabbit Hole,but alas no Looking Glass."

"What?"

"He fell asleep while watching Alice in Wonderland movies." Sly said translating for his friend. "Okay, Murray, you think Clown went down there."

"In a _sewer_ of all places?" Carmelita questioned in disdain.

"Well, that's certainly a good hiding spot." Jack said as he opened the manhole. "But we need Clown to open the gate; we have to go down there."

"So filthy . . ." Bentley mumbled as he followed Jack, Sly, and Carmelita.

"My turn . . . stand aside friends; CANNONBALL!" Murray exclaimed as he jumped in without using the latter.

* * *

It was after Bentley reached solid ground that Murray landed, without any harm, behind the group.

"So . . . where's Clown?" Sly asked as they looked around the sewer.

"Clown, are you there?" Jack called as he began to get another bad feeling.

Suddenly, another group of skeletons appeared from all around the group.

"What?" Jack questioned in shock.

"Not again!" Bentley moaned as he trembled.

"We can take them." Sly said as he took out his Chain Canes. "Our weapons are proof we can."

"Well . . . okay, if you insist." the safari turtle replied as he took out his Inferno Racket and Container.

"Get ready, it might take some time to get use to." Jack informed as he prepared his Soul Robber.

"Well then, let's start learning!" Murray yelled as he punched one of the skeletons. "Watcha!"

"I'm all for that!" Sly said as he lashed out his canes as Eskrima sticks, then connected them into a Bo staff, but then one of the chained hooks shout out across the room, squeezed tightly around a skeleton, and reduced it into dust. "It's like a heat-seeker . . . ALRIGHT!"

Bentley, though as frightened as he was as he was surrounded, _knew_ he had to move; effective immediately! He then threw a few balls into the air and as he swatted each one he saw that each shot was on target! He then smiled at his accomplishment and twirled the racket in his hand.

Murray and Carmelita, at the same time, were having a field day with the Crusher Gloves and Shock Pistol as they made short work of their foes.

"Up high!" The fake Billy Ho called as he planted uppercut a skeleton from striking the vixen.

"Down low!" The fake sheriff responded as she shot another skeleton like a true markswoman.

"That's the stuff guys!" The fake Kato shouted as he knew that they were enjoying the action just as much as he was.

Soon the skeleton were vanquished and Clown appeared from the darkness.

"Jack, you're back?" Clown asked somewhat happily.

"You can calm down now, everything's okay." Jack assured in a soothing voice.

"I'm glad you guys are here, I've had to hide ever since those skeletons came." Clown said frantically and stressful. "Sure, I like a good scare now and then, but those things bite!"

"More ways than one." Sly added sarcastically

"We need you to unlock the Main Gate so we can get into the Graveyard." Jack said very seriously. "You have the key right?"

"Yeah, I _had_ it, but when it became too dangerous, I ended up hiding it." Clown replied as he looked all over his outfit. "Now where did I put it, uh . . . did I eat it . . . Uh . . . I'll open the gate for you as soon as I find it."

"I guess the only thing for us to do now is get out of here."

"Big problem with that." Carmelita said as the group saw that it was too high to climb.

"Oh, come on!" Bentley wailed at the irony.

"We can latch onto to get out of here." Jack said as he pointed to a hook on the ladder and as soon as he uttered the words "Soul Robber" he was pulled right out of the sewer with said Soul Robber.

"What about us!" Carmelita yelled though she knew Jack couldn't hear.

Sly took out one of his Chain Canes, looked between it and the hook, but as he waited he saw that it did nothing.

"Um . . . grab the hook . . . please?" He commanded and almost immediately the crook shot at the hook and the raccoon was pulled from where he stood. "WHOA!"

Fortunately, as the fake Kato was pulled by his cane, Bentley, Carmelita, and Murray grabbed onto him.

* * *

When the group emerged from the sewer, they were met with yet another group os skeletons, that seemed to have waited for them, and Corpse Kid was nowhere to be seen; most likely he was hiding.

"Here we go again . . ." Bentley said with his eyes squinted.

"At least there's less of them now." Carmelita said as she readied her Shock Pistol.

"BANZAI!" Murray shouted as he rushed at the skeletons.

Carmelita, once again, was correct for there were few skeleton this time, which meant no challenge to the group. As soon as they were all gone, they heard the sound of the gate unlocking and saw that Clown and Corpse Kid had reappeared at the fountain.

"I got the gate open for you, Jack!" Clown said which relieved the group.

"But not before some of Oogie's baddies grabbed Sally and carried her off towards the cemetery." Corpse Kid added in a sad voice. "I heard the cemetery's pretty dangerous these days; I hope she's okay."

"Excuse me, what was that last part?" Sly asked in disbelief.

"They . . ." Bentley started slowly.

". . . Took . . ." Carmelita followed and continued.

". . . Sally?" Murray finished with wide eyes.

"That's it, no more Mr. Nice Bones!" Jack growled as he ran out the gate.

"Hold on there PK!" Sly called as the group hurried to catch up with the now peeved Pumpkin King.

Little did they know, that a certain trio was awaiting for their arrival . . .


	6. The Hanging Tree

The group had finally reached their destination, and to no surprise at all, it was all graves and tombstones galore and it was a quiet as . . . well, a graveyard.

"This place always gives the goosebumps." Bentley said in a shivering voice.

"I know what you mean." Sly added though he seemed less afraid. "I'm getting claustrophobic just by looking at it."

"It's actually quite homey once you get to it." Jack assured with a polite smile.

"Way ahead of ya Jack." Murray said as the group saw that he was reading a comic while leaning on a grave.

"Again with the comics Murray?" Carmelita questioned with her hands on her hips.

"So Jack, where do we go next?" Sly asked as he remembered that the graveyard was 3 fields long and wide.

"Over there."

The group looked to see an enormous oak tree in the center of the graveyard, how the heck did they miss that the first two times they visited? Below the giant tree was what seemed to be a smaller tree with five ropes that hung from its branches, and it also had . . . a face?

"Maybe he can help us." Jack suggested as he seemed to know what the tree was.

"'He' who?" Carmelita questioned not really seeing any living, or undead, soul anywhere.

"We have to keep moving, come on!"

"Wait for me guys!" Murray called as he rushed to catch up with the group.

As the five moved through the twist and turns of graves, they saw that Corpse Kid was right about the cemetery being dangerous as skeletons kept popping up around every corner! It was a good thing the group had their new weapons, because now was one of those to start putting them to good use.

* * *

In no time at all, the group had finally made it to the giant tree and saw that the smaller was slowly approaching them . . . and it was then that they recognized who it was.

"Oh, Jack, you've finally returned?" The small tree asked while overjoyed.

"Hello Hanging Tree." Jack greeted as he noticed that the ropes on the tree's branches were missing something. "Hey, where are your Hanging Men?"

"Ever since Oogie's skeletons began to appear in the Graveyard, my Hanging Men have begun to hide all over the cemetery." The Hanging Tree answered sadly. "I'm afraid my Hanging Men aren't very brave."

"Small world, we're looking for Sally." Bentley said as he adjusted his pith helmet.

"Don' suppose you've seen, have you?" Sly asked somewhat hopeful.

"No, but maybe my Hanging Men have seen her." The Hanging Tree said truthfully.

"But you said they're hiding." Carmelita pointed out with a frown.

"Hmm . . . We could use Zero's nose at a time like this." Jack suggested to which gave everyone hope.

"That might actually work."

"I'll bet you'll find Zero back in his grave, over at the entrance to the Graveyard." The Hanging Tree spoke up.

"The _entrance_ of the Graveyard?" Sly questioned as his eyes went wide.

"The very same one we passed when we _arrived_?" Carmelita twitched as she tried to stay calm.

"Now, guys, try to keep it together." Bentley said as he tried to quell their rage.

"Well, no use standing around here!" Murray yelled as he raced back to the entrance.

"MURRAY!" His three friends shouted as the ran after the hippo.

"Don't worry, we'll find your Hanging Men." Jack said to the Hanging Tree before running after the group.

* * *

The group panted a bit by the time they found themselves at Zero's grave, but Jack hadn't even broken a sweat, most likely in better shape than anyone in Halloween Town, including the Cooper Gang.

"Don't those skeletons ever take a break?" Bentley questioned as he fanned himself with his pith helmet.

"Not _these_ guys, that's for sure." Carmelita panted as she too fanned herself with the cowboy hat.

"Okay, is Zero _in_ at the moment?" Murray asked as he and Sly leaned against a couple of tombstones.

"I'll get him now." Jack said as he patted his lap in front of his pet's grave, but said ghost dog didn't appear.

"What's wrong?" Sly asked as he stood up.

"I don't know; Zero always comes when I call him." Jack admitted somewhat confused.

"Let's try something else." Bentley suggested as placed two fingers in his mouth he whistled.

"Here Zero!" Carmelita called as she waved her hat. "Get along little doggie!"

"Come on, boy, come on!" Sly called in his best pet voice.

"We got TREATS for you!" Murray called which made is friends stare at him.

"Treats, really?" Bentley questioned with his arms.

"Honestly?" Carmelita demanded with her hands on her hips

"You really he'd fall for that?" Sly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else." Murray admitted in defeat.

**_Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!_**

**_La, la, la, la, laa!_**

**_Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!_**

**_La, la, la, la, laa!_**

"You guys hear that?"

"Oh no . . . anyone, but them . . ."

_**Hail to Mister Oogie!**_

_**Jack will never win!**_

_**When you find our boob traps**_

_**They will do you in!**_

Th group then saw an all too familiar bath approach them, while carrying an all too familiar trio of brats as each took of their individual mask and announced their names.

"Lock!"

"Shock!"

"Barrel!"

"It's the creeps that kidnapped Santa!" Murray exclaimed as he readied his fists.

"Hmm, I should have known." Jack growled in a bemused voice.

"Welcome home, Jack." Lock started off for the group.

"How was your trip, Jack?" Shock asked as she continued the speech.

"Are you having fun, Jack?" Barrel asked as he finished for his fellow henchmen.

"When it comes to you three: NEVER!" Sly shouted angrily at the three.

"You three wouldn't have anything to do with Oogie's return, have you?" Jack demanded with a frown.

"Who . . ." Lock began with confusion.

". . . Us?" Shock finished barely.

"Oh . . . uh . . . um . . ." Barrel mumbled as he tried to find the right words, which gained him a nudged from Shock.

"It's not too late, return this town to order."

"And we mean _now_!" Bentley added with emphasis.

"Why would we want that?" Lock questioned with a smirk.

"The fun has just begun!" Shock declared boisterously.

"Besides, we're on a secret mission to stop you!" Barrel blurted out much to everyone's, especially his teammates, surprised. "Don't tell anyone though, hee hee hee!"

"Don't worry, we'll keep it under lock and key." Murray remarked sarcastically with a squinted eyes.

Lock swatted Barrel over the head with his plunger, then jumped out of the bathtub and right in front of the group.

"See you later!" Shock called as the bathtub carried her and Barrel away from the Graveyard.

Before anything else could be said, a giant metal fence appeared around the group and trapped then in a cage with Lock.

"So you and your weirdo friends are back, huh wrestler?" Lock questioned in a daunting tone. "Well, that's just fine with me!"

"What did you say?" Sly asked as his left eye twitched.

"Did I hear that correct." Bentley questioned as his hand gripped firmly on his Inferno Racket.

"Did the little creepazoid just call us _weirdos_?!" Carmelita demanded as a vain slowly showed on her forehead.

"Now you'll have to play with me!" Lock exclaimed as he put his mask back on and summoned more skeletons.

"Okay . . . wanna play a game?" Sly demanded as the group readied their weapons.

"THEN LET"S PLAY!" Murray shouted as he, followed by Jack, Sly, Bentley, Carmelita, charged into action.

Though Lock, at first, was a tad intimidating, he wasn't such a tough guy, and with the help of their weapons, the group had made short work of the skeletons till they along with the giant fence were all long gone.

"GET 'EM! Huh, where'd they all go?" Lock asked as he took off his mask and saw that about five pairs of eyes were glaring daggers into his very soul. "Sorry, I'll be good from now on, I promise! I gotta go!"

Murray, however, knew better as he saw that the devil boy had his fingers crossed behind his back, then ran away.

"Yeah, you better run!" Sly shouted with a raised cane.

"So, Jack, think you can call Zero again?" Bentley asked as everyone thought the same thing.

Jack did just that, and to everyone's joy and relief, the small ghost dog had finally appeared as he barked in happiness when he saw the group.

"There you are Zero!" Jack exclaimed in joy. "Come on, we need your help to find the Hanging Men."

Zero barked in coöperation as he flew of in one direction and was followed by the group.

* * *

It took a while, but the group had finally found all five of the Hanging Tree's Hanging Men and at the same time battled with Oogie's skeletons. It seemed that every time they found a Hanging Man, they would be near the giant tree, in a gap under the cemetery's bridge, one of the giant tree's branches, hiding in a few bushes near the giant tree, and one even closer to the giant tree (and latched onto Murray's leg as soon as he was retrieved).

"Don't be afraid, it's time to go back to the Hanging Tree." Jack said as soothing as he can.

"All accounted for?" Carmelita asked as she saw the little skeleton rush back to the Hanging Tree.

"It should be; five in all." Jack confirmed with a smile.

"Then that's all of them." Bentley calculated as he placed his Inferno Racket away.

"Then we should be on our way." Sly said as they made their way back to were the Hanging Tree was.


	7. Grave Danger

"Thank you all, so much, for finding my Hanging Men." The Hanging Tree said with gratitude. "Without, them I wouldn't be much of a Hanging Tree, would I?"

"No you wouldn't, I guess." Sly replied with a casual shrug. "One question though; where are all these skeletons coming from?"

"I noticed some of the tombstones in the Graveyard are overturned; the skeletons might be coming from there."

"Then that means we'll have to put them back up." Bentley suggested with a flip of his Inferno Racket.

"Yes, that should work." Jack said in agreement with the turtle.

"But there are grave all over this cemetery!" Carmelita whined with widespread arms. "Who knows how long that'll take?"

"Well, how many are there?"

"Eight." Murray answered which made everyone, including the Hanging Tree and Men, stare at him.

"Murray, how do you know?" Bentley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw them while we were running around to find the Hanging Men."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Carmelita demanded with hands on her hips.

"I didn't think it would matter, sorry." The fake Billy Ho said with his ears low.

"Well, if there are eight, we should to do four each if we split up." Jack speculated a bit. "You guys will do fine with out me, right."

"We can handle ourselves just fine." Sly replied with confidence. "With our new gear, the Cooper Gang is ready to rock!"

"And while you're doing that, I'll see if any of my Hanging Men have seen Sally." The Hanging Tree added which made everyone nod.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Bentley said with a smile.

"Okay, those tombstones might weigh a lot, so we'll have to use our weapons for support." Sly said with much urgency.

"Roger that, boss man!" Murray said with a salute.

"We'll meet back at the giant tree, okay?" Jack asked as he saw Sly and his friends rush off, but not before Sly gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

It was in no time that the group had found the first tombstone, which was not too far from the tree.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Bentley asked as he scratched his head.

"Murray, you go behind and push." Sly instructed as he took out his Chain Canes, connected them, and extended out the chains. "Bentley, Carmelita, help me wrap the Chain Canes around it so we can pull."

"Alright, but before we do that, can we ask you something?" Bentley asked as the Chain Canes were fastened around the tombstone.

"Ask what?"

"What happened when you were in the sleigh in Jack?" Carmelita asked which made Murray curious was well.

This made the young raccoon freeze up entirely; he knew that his friends would ask one way or another, but now that it was brought up he felt like he could speak at all.

". . . Things." He merely replied.

"Things?" Bentley asked as he and Carmelita became confused.

"Look, guys, I promise I'll tell you, when the time comes." Sly said as he still felt shock from falling 30,000 feet. "But now we need to be focusing on rescuing Sally."

"Oh yeah, I hope she's okay." Bentley said worriedly.

"Okay, this conversation is far from being over!" Carmelita said as sternly as her father would. "But, we'll respect your decision."

"Just, please, we're your friends and we want to help you."

"Don't worry I will, I will."

With teamwork as the key, the four were able to move the tombstone straight up and shift back into place.

"Alright, one down and three left to go." Sly said as he placed his Chain Canes away.

"Uh . . . guys . . .?" Bentley squeaked a bit.

The reason behind the squeak was that the group was suddenly surrounded by a horde of skeletons!

"The things we do for Jack." Carmelita murmured as she took out her Shock Pistol.

"Looks like we're going to be busy after all." Bentley said as he held his Inferno Racket.

"I here that." Sly nodded as he twirled his Chain Canes.

"Let's murderlize them!" Murray yelled as they ran into action.

* * *

Long story short, the gang had mopped the floor with the skeletons and rushed to find the remaining tombstones around the cemetery. It was then that they realized that every time they had set a tombstone back in place, more skeletons would appear, but with the help of their weapons they made short work of each that would attack. It took some time, but they managed to place all four tombstones back in place and even though the raccoon, hippo, and vixen were in better shape, their turtle friend was panting heavily as they awaited for the Pumpkin King at the giant tree.

"I got four of the tombstones back in place." Jack said as he had finally caught up with the group. "What about you four?"

"All accounted for Jack." Murray gasped with his hands on his knees.

"Thank you all, very much." The Hanging Tree said as he approached the group. "Now that you're here, Halloween Town will be back to its old self."

"That's what we're aiming for." Sly replied with a twirl of one of his canes.

"And I have good news, one of my Hanging Men just told me he heard a woman singing from under the ground."

"Wait, as in _underground_?" Carmelita questioned in confusion.

"Hey, maybe it's a new resident; The Mysterious Mole Woman!" Murray proclaimed which earned him odd looks from his friends, but thoughtful looks from Jack and the Hanging Tree.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that." Bentley said as he patted the hippo on the shoulder then saw something flying above them. "Uh, guys?"

"What is it Bentley?" Sly asked as the turtle pointed above them.

"That a paper plane from Sally!" Jack gasped as the plane flew away. "Where do you think it came from."

"If I've done my math right, and I always do . . ." Bentley calculated as he pointed in another direction. "It must have come from over there."

"Down that way, lays the old burial chamber." The Hanging Tree said which made the group, excluding Jack, twitch.

"Burial . . . chamber?" Carmelita repeated slowly.

"It's the largest grave in this area." The Hanging Tree explained a bit. "It's filled with spiders and cobwebs; oh, how romantic."

"Sure it is." Sly said but, along with his turtle and vixen, cringed a bit.

"Yes, that's where Sally must be!" Jack exclaimed as he, followed by the rest of the group, rushed off to that single location.

"_Hang on Sally; we're coming!_"


	8. The Crypt Keeper

"Bet Sally missed you the most out of anyone in Halloween Town!" Sly said as the group made their way to the burial chamber.

"And I'll be glad to see her too." Jack replied with a smile. "I missed her while I was gone."

"Guys, I spy something that's white." Murray said as he stopped in his tracks and picked up a piece of paper.

"Wow, these things are all over the place." Carmelita stated in surprise.

"Can I see that?" Bentley asked as he saw that there was something written on it.

"_Jack, hurry up and come back to town! Lock, Shock, and Barrel brought Oogie back to life, and he's taken over Halloween Town! The skeletons that are probably attacking you now were made by Dr. Finkelstein and are being controlled by Oogie. These skeletons were specifically designed to stop you at all costs, and they will stop at nothing to track you down!_"

This stunned the group as if they were tasered by a stun-gun or paused like a home movie and none of them could find the right words to say.

"Always knew that doc was a whack-job." Carmelita remarked a tad snarky.

"A whack-what?" Jack questioned confused by the young vixen.

"Let's talk about that another time." Sly said cutting into the conversation.

"Well, this explains why the skeletons are determined to take us down." Bentley said as he folded the note and placed it in one of his pockets.

"We better hurry and find Sally."

"Right behind you!" The Gang cheered, but as soon as the burial chamber was in reach . . .

"Why do you always have to spoil our fun?"

That voice was something they wish they could forget, but unfortunately, they would always remember.

"This is the last time you'll get in our way!" Lock yelled as he appeared from behind a tombstone.

"Ah great, it's you again." Sly said as another fence appeared around them.

"Look on the bright side." Bentley said as he held his Inferno Racket. "This time Lock's in the fence with us."

"BANZAI!" Murray as he sprung into action.

"Hey, save some for us!" Carmelita shouted as she shot a couple of skeletons with her Shock Pistol.

It was in no time that all the skeletons were finally eradicated and Murray, from rushing at the skeletons during the fight, collapsed from his dizziness.

"We do that again?" Murray asked hopefully.

"NO!" The fake Kato, sheriff, and safari turtle shouted in unison.

_Clunk_.

"You guys hear that?" Bentley asked as he looked around

"You win this time, Jack." Lock said as he started to inch away.

"There won't be a next time." Jack retorted with a huge frown.

"Of course not, Jack, whatever you say."

Lock then did the only thing he could do; run like the wind!

"Well, there's the burial chamber." Bentley said as he pointed the direction of their destination.

"Well, it's now or never." Sly said with much confidence. "Come on guys, let's save Sally."

* * *

As soon as they entered, they saw that the Hanging Tree was right about the spiders and cobwebs, but he never mentioned that the spiders were the size of basketballs! It took all his might from breathing in the dusty atmosphere, but Sly was able to pull through each and every twist and turn the crypt had to offer as they had finally reached the over side of the crypt.

"One spider is bad enough at our school." Sly said in absolute disgust. "But to have all of them like that and attacking us is worse!"

"I kinda thing arachnids are interesting." Bentley said, though theses spiders were nerve-racking.

"Yeah to you, but not me." Carmelita said as she shivered.

As they took a few more steps, they immediately found someone . . . which was the very person the were searching for!

"Sally!"

"Jack!"

The person was Sally! They had finally found her!

"Oh yeah!" Sly exclaimed as he high-fived Bentley and Carmelita.

"Sally . . ." Jack said as he held her hands.

"Jack . . ."

ACHOO!

This made both the raccoon and vixen give scolding looks at the hippo after he sneezed, while the turtle hushed him, and only shrugged as they glared at him for almost ruining the moment. As Bentley looked on at the heartwarming scene, he glanced up and froze in place and began to tremble.

"Guy . . . guys . . ." Bentley mumbled as he shivered.

Everyone began to notice how scared the turtle sounded as looked to where he was pointing and saw that he had good reason for being to trembly. Just above Jack and Sally was one of the largest spiders Sly and his friends had ever seen in their entire lives! It then shot out two webs, entangled Sally and Carmelita, and jerked them up to the ceiling.

"AAAH!" Both girls gasped as they were pulled away.

"What's this?!" Jack demanded as the spider jumped right in front of the group and roared at them.

"Okay, this shouldn't be a problem . . ." Bentley mumbled as he took out his Inferno Racket and Container.

"SQUISH THE SPIDER!" Murray shouted as he pounded his Crusher Gloves.

"Don't worry, girls, we'll help you!" Sly called as he took out his Chain Canes.

As the guys were ready to serve justice, Sally began to sing . . . with back up from the group.

Sally: **_We should have known not to believe_**

**_And things would not have turned so bad_**

Jack: _**It's true his plan was to deceive**_

_**But that should not make you so sad**_

Sally: **_But danger waits at every turn_**

Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita: **_And we are ready _**

**_To set things right_**

Sally: **_How can you say that you will be okay?_**

**_And come back another day?_**

* * *

"Sally, I'm here!" Jack called up to the rag doll. "You're safe now."

"Jack!"

* * *

Sally: _**What will become of our dear town?**_

_**Now that we've let our leader down**_

Sly: What?!

Jack: _**You know, dear Sally, that's not true**_

_**We can take this town back, me and you**_

Sally: **_There's so much danger left to face_**

Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita: **_But we're not worried_**

Jack:**_ Back home I hurried_**

Jack, Sally, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita: **_Now we must stop_**

**_That evil Oogie's scheme_**

**_And save our Halloween_**

* * *

By this time, the spider was only half its original size, but it still stood its ground.

"This is tougher than I thought . . ." Jack remarked with a growl.

"And that's saying something . . ." Bentley panted but continued fighting.

"You can do it Jack!" Sally cheered from where she dangled.

"Come on guys, you're going to let a spider show you who's boss?" Carmelita questioned as she thought the spider was luck that she couldn't reach her Shock Pistol.

"Heck no we're not!" Murray roared with rage. "We bring the pain!"

* * *

Sally: **_We should have known not to believe_**

**_And things would not have turned so bad_**

Jack: **_It's true his plan was to deceive_**

**_But that should not make you so sad_**

Sally: **_But danger waits at every turn_**

Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita: _**And we are ready**_

_**To set things right here**_

Sally:_** How Can you say that you will be okay?**_

_**And come back another day?**_

_**What will become of our dear town?**_

_**Now the we've let our leader down**_

Sly: What?!

Jack: _**You know, dear Sally, that's not true**_

_**We can take this town back, me and you**_

Sally: _**There's so much danger left to face**_

Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita: _**But we're not worried**_

Jack: **_Back home I hurried_**

Sally:**_ You surely will _**

**_Now we all count on you_**

**_To see this trouble trough_**

* * *

"You're making me angry . . ." Jack angrily growled.

"I know a nice black widow that would go nice with him!" Sly stated as he knew that they were winning.

"Jack, look out!" Sally shouted as the spider attacked once more.

* * *

Sally: **_We should have known not to believe_**

**_And things would not have turned so bad_**

Jack: _**It's true his plan was to deceive**_

_**But that should not make you so sad**_

Sally: **_But danger wait at every turn_**

Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita: **_And we are ready _**

**_To set things right here_**

Sally: **_How can you say that you will be okay?_**

**_And comeback another day?_**

**_What will become of our dear town?_**

**_Now that we've let our leader down_**

Sly: What?!

Jack: _**You know, dear Sally, that's not true**_

_**We can take this town back, me and you**_

Sally: _**There's so much danger left to face**_

Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita: **_But we're not worried_**

Jack: _**Back home I hurried**_

Jack, Sally, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita:**_ If we work hard_**

**_We'll overcome our shame_**

**_And beat him at his game_**

The spider was the size of the other spiders in the crypt, most due to being struck several times by Jack and the boys.

"One more hit and he's done for!" Bentley said as he knew it was a cake walk.

"Hold on, Sally!" Jack called as he twirled his Soul Robber and made it changes colors

"JACK!"

"GUYS!"

"Soul Robber!" Jack shouted as his Soul Robber grabbed onto the spider and began to spin like a mini tornado. "I am the Pumpkin King! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

He continued to gain speed with every spin and just when everyone thought they were about to be sucked in . . .

BOOM!

"HA! Serves you right for messing with the Cooper Gang!" Sly boasted as he did the robot until . . .

The webs that held both Sally and Carmelita to the ceiling had finally snapped and the girls screamed as they fell!

"SALLY!"

"CARMELITA!"

"I can't look!" Bentley said as he covered his eyes.

Fortunately, both the Pumpkin King and raccoon were able to catch the girls just before they hit the ground and as she was caught, the vixen looked into the raccoons eyes. It just felt that time itself had frozen and Sly and Carmelita felt as though large weights had fallen off their shoulders.

"Ehem!"

Their moment was broken as they saw that Jack and Sally were staring right at them.

"OH! Uh . . . sorry." Sly mumbled as he placed Carmelita on her feet.

"it's . . . okay." She replied as they both blushed a bit.

"Jack . . ." Sally said as she smiled at the Pumpkin King.

"Bentley, they're okay, you can open your eyes now." Murray said as he tapped his turtle friend on the shoulder.

"They are?" Bentley asked then sighed in relief.

"Hey, look what I just found!" Carmelita said as looked behind a tombstone and made the three boys smiled triumphantly.

"What?" Jack asked as Sally also looked to see.

"If it's not luck, then I'm stumped." Carmelita said as he held up a door that was in the shape of a heart.

Jack gasped as the Gang proudly displayed none other than the Valentine's Day Holiday Door.

* * *

Later that day, the group made their way back to the giant tree where the Hanging Tree and Zero were waiting for them.

"Are you alright, Sally?" Jack asked in concern.

"Oh Jack, you're back!" Sally said overjoyed.

"So are we." Sly retorted with a smirk.

"You have to rescue Dr. Finkelstein!" Sally urged to the group. "This key opens the gate to his manor."

"Thanks, Sally . . ." Jack said a bit sadly as the rag doll handed the key to Bentley.

"We're all safe, now that our Pumpkin King is back." Sally stated as the Gang nodded in agreement.

"Pumpkin King?" Jack thought for a bit. "Sally, that's it!"

"What is?"

"Yes, Jack, please elaborate." Bentley said with a raised eyebrow.

"I _am_ the Pumpkin King!" Jack declared which confused the group. "I can use my Pumpkin Fire to fight Oogie and his army; good thinking, Sally!"

"Thank you, Jack." Sally said with a slight blush.

"No, thank _you_, Sally." The Pumpkin King replied, which made the gang burst into laughter.

"Sorry . . ." Bentley gasped a bit.

"It's just . . . just . . ." Carmelita giggled as she grasped her sides.

"You two look so _cute_ together!" Sly finished for the vixen.

"Jack and Sally sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Murray sang then turned to his raccoon and vixen friends. "And as for you two . . ."

"I wouldn't go there . . ." The fake Kato interrupted in a low voice as he pointed one of his Chain Canes to the hippo's chest.

"Neither would I . . ." The fake sheriff added as her Shock Pistol was also pointed at the hippo's chest.


	9. The Doctor's Hunch

After their time of merriment was finished, the group had decided that the Doctor's Lab was to be their next destination.

"Just before you go it his lab, could you all come back?" Sally asked in concern. "Something concerns me."

The group nodded and promised they would.

* * *

"I just don't get it." Jack said as the group walked through town square. "Sure, the Doctor is difficult sometimes, but he would never want to hurt anybody."

"This spells Oogie's all over." Sly said with a sneer.

"It certainly does." Bentley nodded as he stroked his chin. "Who knows what else he's done."

"He made pumpkins filled with ghosts." Murray replied casually.

"Can you repeat that?" Carmelita asked as she as well as the others were confused.

"Before I went into town hall, I went over to the pumpkin patch, but a bunch of ghosts popped out of them and they wouldn't let me through."

"Then I guess we'll have to go there after we deal with the Doctor." Jack suggested.

"And figure out how to get rid of those pumpkins." Bentley added as the group made it to their destination.

"There's the gate that leads to the Doctor's lab; we need the key to open it."

"Already got it covered." The safari turtle replied as he unlocked the gate. "I hope the Doctor will hear us out."

"Well, the way things are now, something tells me that's not going to happen." Jack said grimly as he lead the way into the compound.

"Well, here's hoping we accomplish _anything_." Carmelita remarked as they followed Jack.

"No sweat, we can take him." Sly said with the utmost confidence.

"Not a problem!" Murray added as they moved along.

* * *

"I hope the Doctor's okay . . ." Jack said as they continued on their way.

"I think he come prepared should we ever come it this far." Bentley stated as right in front of them was an enormous electrified fence.

"Okay, how are we getting past this?" Sly asked as he took in how wide the fence was.

"I got something!" Murray said which gained the attention of his friends. "It's like Galactic SWAT 2, there has to be a lever for the fence around here."

"Then we'll have to split up and look for it; it has to be around here somewhere." Jack said as he searched their surroundings. "Just be careful, there's bound to be other surprises lurking around here."

"Okay, normally, when it comes to Murray, I wouldn't coöperate . . ." Carmelita said a bit hesitantly.

"Neither would I, but since we have limited options, we have no alternative." Bentley stated.

"Okay then, let's get rid of this fence and see we can can get trough to the doc!" Sly proclaimed as the group dispersed in various directions.

* * *

As most of the group stayed near the gate area, Bentley chose to travel north and found himself in front of a massive stone structure where a flight of stairs led straight to the top.

"Perhaps there's something up there . . ." He said, but as he approached, he found that the Doctor was going for broke because a group of skeletons popped up all around him!

The turtle knew this wasn't going to be easy as he took out is Inferno Racket and Container and went berserk on the skeletons! He continued as he reached the base and found another flight of stairs that went up.

"Looks like the 'Waiter' is superior i this kitchen!" Bentley joked, though it wasn't that good, as he saw that some of the structure was boarded up. "What do we have here?"

He then walked over to the boarded wall and made a quick analyses.

"This is odd . . . maybe if I hit the right spot . . ."

He did just that as he threw a ball into the air, swatted it with his Inferno Racket, and as it went ablaze, bulls-eye, the wall was now in pieces all over the ground. As he looked ahead, he saw that Murray was spot on, for beyond the wall was a lever!

"Murray was right, for once . . ." Bentley murmured as he approached, surprisingly without hesitation, and pulled the lever.

Another sound had reached the turtle's, but it wan,'t the sound of skeletons; as he turned around, he saw that the fence had shut down. Bentley smiled in triumph and felt like he was flying high . . . hold on, if it's only an expression, then why does it feel like he was floating? He looked down to his feet, to see that the floor was gone and he was literally floating!

"Mommy . . ." Bentley mumbled as he fell into the trapdoor and let out a loud scream.

The safari turtle felt as though he was sliding in a long, wide tube, but where was it taking him? Before he thought of anything else, he was suddenly shot up and landed on solid floor. Where he was, he couldn't tell since he landed hard on the ground and was caught in a daze as he sat right up.

"And we all fell down . . . all over the world . . ." The safari turtle mumbled a bit in gibberish.

"Ahem."

Bentley shook off his daze and looked ahead to see none other than Finkelstein himself!

"Doctor!" The safari turtle exclaimed as he stood up and saw that he was somehow in the lab. "Thank goodness, it's me Bentley Olsen from the Cooper Gang, remember we officially met two months ago?"

"All too well . . ." The Doctor replied in an eerily low voice, which made the turtle uncomfortable, especially since his back was turned.

"Alright . . . listen, my friends and Jack are here as well; we were worried that something might have happened, but we also demand to know why you created these abominations!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that now . . ." The doctor shrugged off as he slowly turned to face the turtle . . . and slowly approach him.

"Doctor . . . I have a thing called personal space . . ." Bentley stammered as his back met the wall and saw that he was boxed in. "Seriously, please stay away from."

That was when the Doctor pulled out a switch, which confused the turtle greatly. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he saw where he was trapped and he took out his Inferno Racket for protection as he began to tremble.

"Listen, Doctor . . . let's not do something you'll regret . . . I don't want to have to use this. . . can't we just talk this out? No! STAY BACK! NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Bentley, where are you?" Sly called as the group searched for the missing turtle.

"Bentley, are you there?" Carmelita called out as well.

"Bentley!" Jack called a little bit more loudly than the raccoon and vixen.

Below the structure, the group noticed that the fences seemed to shut down by themselves, but they also noticed that Bentley had seem to disappear into thin air! Jack, Sly, and Carmelita to search for the safari turtle, while Murray searched the trail to the house, but sadly they had found no clue to where their friend vanished off to.

"Hey guys, I found someone!" Murray called out, which gained the group's attention. "It's not Bentley, but still, come on!"

They followed the hippo's voice up the trail, but didn't count on seeing anyone else, but skeletons and were met by quite a sight. Standing next to Murray was an ugly little humpbacked man (who was almost as tall as the hippo!) with one eye bulged open; thank goodness this wasn't Bentley.

"Uh, who is this?" Carmelita question as she and the raccoon quivered from the sight of the hunchback.

"I have no clue." Murray replied which made the fake Kato and sheriff groan.

"Igor, where's Dr. Finkelstein?" Jack demanded with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, Igor under strict orders: not let anyone pass." Igor replied in a raspy voice.

"But we're here to rescue the Doctor from Oogie!"

"Sorry, but master said if Igor let anyone pass, no biscuit." Igor groaned as his stomach rumbled. "Ohh . . . Igor starving."

"You cannot be serious." Sly groaned as he and Carmelita face-palmed.

"The Witch Shop . . . you bring Igor biscuit, huh?"

"Okay, Igor, if we bring you a biscuit, you'll let us pass?" Jack asked as if making a trade.

"Yes! Igor do for Jack and Jack's friends!" Igor shouted excitedly. " Hurry, Igor starving!"

"Hold on, what about Bentley?" Sly questioned as he didn't want to abandon a friend.

"We have other things to worry to worry about now." Jack replied, though he was also hesitant on leaving the turtle.

"Now Bentley's missing!" Carmelita exasperated with a frown. "Could thing get any worse?"

"You _really_ want to know?" Murray asked as he hoped his turtle friend was alright.

"Not really . . ."

* * *

"So we're back at the Witch Shop." Murray said a bit casually.

"So we are." Sly nodded in agreement.

"Better be worth it." Carmelita remarked sourly.

"It will." Jack replied calmly.

CLANG!

"Aw, come on!" Sly groaned as they heard the gate behind them shut.

"Hey, Jack!"

This made the group twitch violently.

"I don't think you'll find me as forgiving as Lock!"

This voice came from Shock as she appeared out of nowhere, along with Lock and Barrel.

"I _let_ you win before!" Lock protested in his defense.

"Quiet, you!" Barrel yelled as he swatted the devil boy over the head.

"Time for some help!" Shock shouted as she ducked behind the wall and summoned a hoard of skeleton and ghosts. "GET 'EM!"

"Really starting to tick me off . . ." Sly murmured as he readied his Chain Canes.

"We can take them, no sweat!" Murray insisted as he cracked the fingers of his Crusher Gloves.

"Yeah, this won't take long." Jack added as he readied his Soul Robber.

"It better not . . ." Carmelita sneered as she took out her Shock Pistol.

And it was indeed short as the group made short work of the skeletons and ghosts, which led Shock to take off her masks.

"Huh, where'd they all go?" She asked as she saw that her troops were gone and that Jack, Sly, Murray, and Carmelita were glaring immensely at her. "TIME TO SCRAM!"

She then jumped behind the wall and hightailed it as fast as she could.

"That's right, run like the little rats you are!" Carmelita shouted as the three vanished.

"They remind me a lot like Ruby." Murray said as he gagged on the name.

"Yes, well, I think we have more important things to worry about." Jack said as he proceeded to the Witch Shop, only to exit seconds later.

"That was quick." Sly said, thou he felt something was amiss.

"They don't have anymore."

"Excuse me . . . WHAT?!" Carmelita shouted as she felt as though she was about to explode.

"But they said Corpse Kid bought the last box, let's go ask him for some."

"On it!"

"Carmelita, wait for us!" Murray shouted as the guys rushed after her.

"Hey you!" The fake sheriff shouted as she approached Corpse Kid. "Hand over those biscuits!"

"Carmelita, don't be rude." Jack scolded as they appeared beside her.

"What, you want my biscuits?" Corpse Kid questioned as he became defensive. "No way, these are mine!"

"Greedy." Murray whispered with a frown.

"Ah, my boy, I need that biscuit to save the Doctor from Oogie Boogie's clutches." Jack insisted with a polite smile.

"And Bentley." The raccoon, hippo, and vixen said at the same time.

"Oh . . . but this is my biscuit . . . well if you need it more than me . . . I know!" Corpse Kid exclaimed as he thought of something. "I'll give you my biscuit if you can pass my quiz! It's about Halloween Town, so it should be easy for you, Pumpkin King!"

"And Bentley, if he were here." Sly joked with a smirk.

"Well, it's all or nothing." Murray said with a shrug.

"Guess it is." Carmelita said with a frown.

"Question One: What day is Halloween?"

"October 31." Jack answered.

"That's right! Question Two: How many Hanging Men does the Hanging Tree have?"

"Five, I should know since I counted them." Murray answered proudly.

"That's right! Questioned Three: What color is the water in the Halloween Town fountain?"

"Going on a limb and saying green?" Sly answered, mostly be cause _everyone_ in town already knew that.

"That's right! Question Four: What is the main ingredient used for Halloween?"

"Thrills and chills." Carmelita, which caused the guys to stare at her. "Don't ask how I know, though."

"That's right! Question Five: What is the name of the town Jack lives in?"

"Halloween Town." The group answered in unison.

"That's right! Question Six: How many fingers does Jack have on one hand?"

"Four." Sly answered after a quick look of Jack's hands.

"That's right! Question Seven: What is Jack's last name?"

"Skellington, as in Jack Skellington; the Pumpkin King!" Murray answered with a grin.

"That's right! Question Eight: St. Patrick's Day, Independence Day, New Years Day, which one doesn't have its own Holiday Door?"

"New Years Day." Carmelita answered as New Years was one of her favorite days.

"That's right! Question Nine: What color is Sally's hair?"

"Red." Jack said with a loving smile.

"That right! Question Nine: How many bolts are on Dr. Finkelstein's head?"

This made Sly and Carmelita froze, how were _they_ suppose to know something like that? Jack himself looked stumped, because come on, who in the whole world would know about . . .

"Eight." Murray answered which made his friends stare at him.

"That's right!" Corpse Kid exclaimed which made Jack, Sly, and Carmelita's jaws drop.

"Dude . . ." Sly uttered, but couldn't say anything else.

"Murray, I don't even want to know how you knew that." Jack said stilled in shock.

"That makes two of us . . . " Carmelita added with wide eyes.

"Let's see what you know." Corpse Kid said as he reviewed the answers. "Unreal! A perfect score! Way to go guys, a deals a deal; here's my biscuit!"

"Finally!" Sly sighed as he took the biscuit.

"Come on, we need to take this to Igor!" Jack urged with a serious tone.

"Then teach those twerps not to . . . " Carmelita started angrily, but stopped as soon as she saw that the guys were giving her "the stare". . . . or find Bentley and rescue the Doctor . . . sheesh . . .


	10. The Lightning Round

The group watch, with the exception of Jack, in disgust as Igor munched away at the biscuit.

"Ooh . . . biscuit taste good!" Igor said with his mouth full.

"Now, Igor, you promised to move aside." Jack said sternly

"Igor keep his promise."

As the hunchbacked man stood aside, the group made their way to the path that led to the house, though Sly was still suspicious that something was about to . . .

ZAP!

A huge bolt of lightning shot from the top of the tower to the ground down below with extreme speed and struck the fake Kato if he were a few inches closer.

"What the?!" Sly shouted as he jumped back a bit.

"_AY DIOS MIO_!" Carmelita yelled as if she were about to have a panic attack.

"That was 'shocking'." Murray said, though it was nowhere near being a joke.

"Where is that thing getting its power from?" Jack demanded as Igor was seen covering his head with his hands.

"Doctor have big generator behind door over there; Jack smash circuit with something to make lightning stop!"

"I bet that won't stop it for long." Jack said as he looked between the rod and the group. "We'd better get back quick, or we're fried."

"Like my mom's chorizo and eggs." Carmelita added and drooled at her own words.

"If this thing doesn't cook us, then the doc might." Sly remarked as his tail became less bristled.

"There always a weakness for everything." Murray spoke up as the ringing from the lightning left his ears.

"Yet again, Murray's right,every monster has a weakness." Jack said, though Murray being right was still shocking (not like the lightning mind you). "We just need to find out the Doctor's."

"Well, we all know who knows him better than anyone in town." Sly mused with a slight smirk.

"SALLY!" The group exclaimed in unison.

"By the way, didn't she say she wanted to talk to us?" Carmelita asked as she tilted her hat.

"Hey, you're right!" Jack realized at that very moment. "I bet Sally knows something that we can use to save the Doctor."

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere." Murray said with a smile. "Let's get cracking."

* * *

"Oh, Jack, you remembered to come back!" Sally said with lit eyes.

"Because we reminded him." Sly intervened briefly.

"What you said before kind of worried me . . ." Jack said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's about the Doctor, Jack." Sally said a bit hesitantly, but continued anyway. "If he tries to . . . harm you, use the Sleep Soup to knock him out."

"Okay questioned: how are we suppose to get that?" Carmelita asked while confused.

"I can make it for you, but I need the ingredients first. You all will get them for me, right?"

"We sure will." Murray replied as the rag doll realized something different from the group.

"Hey, are you missing one turtle?" She asked as she noticed that said turtle was nowhere.

"About that, we actually lost Bentley when we were searching around the Doctor's compound." Carmelita replied sheepishly.

"Oh dear . . . the Doctor must have taken him." Sally gasped beyond worried for the turtle's well-being. "Who knows what might happen to your friend."

"Hmm . . . I see your point, we'd better get up there, and fast!" Jack said as everyone nodded in agreement. "What are the ingredients for the soup, Sally?"

"Here, I wrote them down for you so you can look at them later." She replied as she handed him a piece of paper.

"So, will this soup make it easier to bring the Doctor to his senses?" Carmelita asked out of curiosity.

"It should."

"Well, we need all the help that we can get." Sly said as he felt that there was no other option. "I say we go with it."

"Thank you, Sally." Jack said the group walked away.

* * *

"Alright, let's have a look at this." Sly said as he read the note in Jack's hand.

"_To make the Sleeping Soup, you need the following ingredients: Deadly Nightshade, Frog's Breath, and Worm's wort. To get the Deadly Nightshade, go to the grave marked "Deadly Nightshade". There are many graves, so be careful! For Frog's Breath, first you'll need a frog. The Doctor breeds them in his Junkyard. And as for the Worm's Wart, you can buy it at the shop._"

"Killer!"

"So, how are we going to do this?" Jack asked as he contemplated.

"I'll get the Deadly Nightshade." Carmelita volunteered with a raised hand.

"And Murray and I can catch the frog." Sly elected without delay.

"We can?" Murray asked which led the raccoon to bump him on the shoulder. "I mean, of course we can."

"Are you sure about that?" Jack asked with his arms crossed. "I've seen the frogs the Doctor breeds, they're very cautious around other people."

"We can handle it, can't we Murray?" Sly asked with a smirk.

"'The Murray' never backs own from a challenge!" The hippo exclaimed with flexed arms.

"So I can trust you boys to catch the frog while Carmelita and I get the other two items?" Jack asked with seriousness.

"Yeah, can we?" Carmelita added with her arms crossed.

"Sure you can, right Murray?"

"Yes you can!"

"I don't know . . ." Jack said a tad hesitant. "With all those monsters roaming about, and then there's the lightning . . ."

"Will you just trust us!" Sly demanded as he felt that each minuet was precious.

"Okay . . . but hold on." Jack replied with a sigh and twirled into flames, dressed in his Pumpkin King suit, picked up a stick as he lit the tip on fire, and handed it to Sly. "It's blocked off by a fence, you have to light all the torches to open it, got it?"

"Yes . . . of course." Sly replied as he, Murray, and Carmelita stared at Jack. "That costume is going to take some getting use to."

"Well, I am the Pumpkin King." Jack informed in a proud voice.

"Okay then . . . anyhow, we'll have that frog for you, Jack, so relax."

* * *

Sly and Murray cautiously returned to the Doctor's compound after Jack and Carmelita agreed to meet them at the Junkyard after they got the other items.

"So . . . which way is the Junkyard?" Sly asked as he looked around.

"Over there." Murray answered as he pointed to a door with a giant circuit.

"Nice job, big guy."

They then rushed to the door while traversing the lightning and making sure their torch did go out.

"What a dump." Murray said as he looked around the Junkyard.

It was then that the two boys heard faint croaks in the distant corner of the Junkyard.

"The frog pen must be up there, let's go!" Sly said as they took an elevator and saw the frog pen was there, for sure, but it was sealed off by a fence with three torches in front. "Jack said we need to light all the torches."

"Only one problem, Sly." Murray said as he pointed to a stray torch. "That one's out-of-place."

"So, then, we'll put it back in place." The fake Kato said as he took out his Chain Canes.

He hooked the crooks together as they ran over to the torch and as Sly activated the chains, he gave a handle to his hippo friend, then they both pulled with all their might. After a few minuets, the torch was finally lined up with the other two others.

"Now we're ready." The raccoon said as he lit all three torches on fire and in turn the fence opened. "Okay, time to bag us a frog."

"Uh, which one?" Murray asked as there was a bunch of frogs in the pen.

"I don't know . . ."

Sly looked around and saw one of the frogs exhale a thick green mist from its mouth.

"That one over there!" Sly said as he pointed to it. "We have to get that one!"

"Already on that, Sly!" Murray exclaimed as he rushed into the pen.

Unfortunately, Jack was right about the frogs being cautious around anyone, but the Doctor, because as soon as they saw Murray, they hopped away so fast the hippo had a hard time catching up. He ran all over the pen until he ran back to Sly and collapsed from exhaustion.

"I tried to catch it, but they're too fast." He panted with every word.

"There has to be something we can do." Sly insisted as he tried to think of something. "Man, I wish Bentley was here."

That was when the fake Billy Ho thought of something, and saw a rather peculiar suit.

* * *

"And here I thought things would make sense." Sly mumbled as he stared into the pen. "Guess I was wrong."

In the pen, wearing a full frog suit while standing completely still was Murray with his right arm in front of him and his left arm behind.

"Uh . . . Sly?"

The raccoon turned around to see Jack and Carmelita staring awkwardly at Murray.

"What is he doing?" Jack asked in a perplexed tone.

"I have no idea what so ever." The fake Kato replied as he shook his head.

"This is how you catch frog?"

"No, this is how he catches frogs, apparently. Look, we ran out of ideas, then Murray fund that suit he's wearing and thought he might be able to lure the frog we need if he pretended to be one of them."

"But he's not a frog, he's a hippo." Jack corrected as he still stared. "Even with that suit on, how's he suppose to . . ."

"Got it!" Murray called as he hurried back to the group.

"That's how, I guess." Carmelita murmured in surprise.

"Here's the frog!" Murray said as he held up the frog that breathed the green mist. "I knew this suit would come in handy."

"Well, at least we have all the ingredients." Jack said as he shook his amazement away and Murray took off the frog suit. "Let's take them back to Sally."

* * *

It was so that the group returned to Sally with ingredients in hand and waited as she made the soup.

"Finished!" She exclaimed and came back with a bowl filled with the soup. "Once the Doctor gets a whiff of this, he'll be out like a light!"

"Thank you, Sally." Jack smiled as Murray took the soup. "What would I do without you?"

"Don't even want to think about that." Sly said with his arms raised up in front of him.

* * *

"Now to smash that thing!" Jack said as they returned to the circuit.

"And save Bentley from that cracked Doctor!" Sly added with determination.

"Anything else we need to worry about?" Carmelita asked keeping her Shock Pistol close.

"Well, not right this second." Murray answered as he cracked the fingers on his Crusher Gloves.

As they continued, they saw a giant circuit coming into view.

"How are we suppose to blast that?" Sly questioned, seeing no way to do so.

"Maybe . . ." Jack murmured as he saw a rock and thought of something. "Maybe if we take that rock through the maze, we can throw it at the circuit to smash it."

"One problem with that, Jack." Murray said as he pointed to more electrified fences.

"How are we suppose to get the rock?" Carmelita asked, thinking that it was nearly impossible.

"Like this, Soul Robber!" Jack shouted as he grabbed the rock with the Soul Robber. "Sit tight, I'll be right back."

Sly, Murray, and Carmelita watched as Jack slowly made his way through the maze and smashed any form of debris that stood in his way. As soon as he got to the circuit, he took steady aim, then flung the rock right into the center.

"Sweet!" Sly said to which the others nodded.

"Now to save the Doctor!" Jack said as the rest of the group caught up, unfortunately, there were monster there as well.

"Come on . . ." The fake Kato said as he took out his Chain Canes.

"ATTACK!" Murray shouted as he rushed at the monsters.

"My thoughts exactly!" Carmelita said as she readied her Shock Pistol.

They fought their way up the stairs and as they reached one of the doors, the rushed inside and slammed the door close. The raccoon, hippo, and vixen panted heavily while Jack merely sight, thins couldn't possibly get any worse . . .

"Jaaaack, I was wondering when you'd get here!"

Sly, Carmelita, and Jack looked around to see where the voice came from as Murray pointed above them. The Doctor's Lab was like a huge spiral and someone they least expected to see at the top, was Shock the witch girl herself.

"Think you can reach me?" She asked in a taunting voice. "Try it, it's fun! I know _I'm_ having a ball!"

Shock then opened a chute behind her and a few monster-sized balls rolled down the spiral staircase.

"I'd like to show her how to have a ball." Carmelita grumbled angrily.

"I don't want to crush your spirit, Jack, just your body!" The little witch girl laughed as she placed her mask back on.

"Murray, you were right about her." Sly as he clenched his Chain Canes. "She _is_ like Ruby . . ."

"No time for that now, we have to make it to the top." Jack said glaring at the witch girl.

"It's like an Asian game show I once saw on TV." Murray said as he chuckled at the memory.

"That's right, we just need to use our timing wisely." Carmelita said as she calculated each rolling ball.

"If you say so . . ." Jack said as the made their way up the stairs.

Fortunately for the group, there were openings in the walls that helped the group by protecting them from being crushed by the boulders. In no time flat, the group had finally made reached the top, much to their relief. As soon as Shock finally took notice of the group she waved her broom, which now was adorned with a white flag, back and forth in the air.

"I'm sorry, Jack." She said, trying to pass off as a sweet little girl. "I was only playing a trick . . ."

"I know another thing we can play . . ." Carmelita hissed as her eyes glowed a bit.

As the group continued on, they saw that Shock was following them, but stopped s Jack turned around and faced her with a stern stare.

"Stop helping Oogie, we mean it!"

"Okay . . ." Shock replied with her head low and one hand behind her back, which made Murray very suspicious.

"That elevator leads up to the top floor, come on!" Jack said as the group followed him, with the exception of Carmelita who glared at Shock. "Carmelita, now is not the time for hostility."

"Okay, Jack . . ." Carmelita sighed as she entered the elevator, then cast one last glare at the witch girl. "You got off lucky, but I'll get you yet."

With everything said and done, Jack pressed a button that made the elevator take them up, but what they didn't know was that the Doctor was expecting them at any minuet . . .


	11. Changing Brains

The first thing the Group saw was the Doctor himself, who seemed to have awaited their arrival as he sat on the opposite side of the room with his back turned.

"Dr. Finkelstein, why are you doing this?" Jack demanded as he stepped forward.

"Where's Bentley, you creep?" Sly demanded a little more edgily.

"Calm yourself, Sly, perhaps if we . . ."

"Ah, Jack, I see you managed to make it here." The Doctor spoke up as he wheeled around to face the group. "You've been busy, Jack; I think it's time for you to rest." with that, he flipped open the top of his head to scratch his brain; however, was what the group found much more unexpected . . .

"_AY DIOS MIO_!" Carmelita cried out as she turned as green . . . as the thing she saw in Dr. Finkelstein's head? "What in Hallow's Eve is _that_?"

"Oogie switched his brain!" Jack gasped as he saw the Doctor's real brain on a nearby table.

"Now that's cool!" Murray said with a grin which led his friends to look at him weirdly.

"Shall we begin?" The Doctor sneered as he wheeled himself to the center of the room. "I think you'll like this device; I've made it especially for YOU!"

He then activated a machine that had locked lasers onto them and had four gigantic metal claws. Jack, Sly, and Carmelita stood back with wide eyes as they saw this, but Murray was having mixed feelings about this.

"This would be so cool, if it weren't for the fact that it can kill us . . ." He stated in shock and awe.

"Obviously . . ." Carmelita remarked bitterly.

"Sly, Murray, Carmelita, you've made it!"

Sly, Murray, and Carmelita recognized that very voice, and looked around for the source.

"BENTLEY!" Murray shouted as they saw their turtle friend tied to a table, while a laser slowly moved from the floor to said table.

"Bentley, what happened?" Carmelita asked as she thought what was happening to the safari turtle was somehow . . . familiar.

"So, what's up doc?" Sly sarcastically asked as he raised an eyebrow at said doctor. "You expecting him to talk or something?"

"Why no, Mr. Cooper, I'm not." Dr. Finkelstein replied in a seemingly calm voice. "I'm expecting him, and all of you . . . TO DIE!"

At the same time, Jack glanced between the Doctor and his real brain on the table and was contemplating a plan . . . until it had finally came to him!

"We have to switch the Doctor's real brain back to save him!" Jack stated as he gained everyone's attention. "Let's see . . . if we open his head from behind . . . then get in front of him . . . and trow his real brain in . . . Yes! That should work!"

"Okay, well, that's one part." Carmelita said as she glanced at the Doctor then back at Jack. "But we need some one to put the real brain into his head; how are we suppose to do that?"

"Soup's on, guys!" Murray explained as he fiddled with Jack's sack.

"What's that mean Murray . . ." Sly started, but then it dawned him as Murray held out the Sleep soup. "Oh, now I get it!"

"Wait a minuet, that's right!" Jack exclaimed as he thought of another plan. " We have the Sleeping Soup that Sally made!"

"Right, now we just need to . . ." Carmelita was about to say, but then . . .

"Order up: Worm's Wart Soup for the Doctor!" Murray shouted as if he were a server at a diner and simply handed the soup to the Doctor. "Here you go, sir, enjoy!"

It was then that the Doctor, without hesitating, wolfed down the whole bowl. The group watched as he threw the bowl away, but before anything else could be said, his head slumped as he nodded off to sleep.

"that was easy." Carmelita said, though she felt it was _too_ easy . . .

"Now's our chance!" Jack said as he looked at the fake Billy Ho. "Open his head up, Murray!"

"Roger that!" The hippo saluted and did as instructed . . .

Unfortunately, the soup's affect seemed to be only temporary as the Doctor instantly woke up seconds later; causing Murray to retreat back to the group.

"Okay . . . that didn't work _at_ all." Sly stated bluntly with a growl as the machine came back to life.

"Guys, I think that made him angry!" Bentley called from the table he was strapped to. "Be careful, and for everything that is good, get me off this thing!"

The group readied their weapons just as Dr. Finkelstein began his onslaught.

Dr. Finkelstein:**_ This town has changed, my boy_**

**_Since you've been away!_**

**_Without a Pumpkin King_**

**_It's Oogie Boogie's way!_**

Jack: _**Doctor, Please!**_

_**Oh, can't you see you're wrong?**_

Dr. Finkelstein: **_You were the king_**

**_But now you're nothing but prey!_**

**_Oogie Boogie is back_**

**_And he's planning to stay!_**

Jack:**_ It's a crazy web you're weaving!_**

**_Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!_**

**_Doctor, please!_**

**_It's not too late!_**

Dr. Finkelstein: **_All my machines will seal your fate!_**

**_My lasers will slice you!_**

**_My blades will cut deep!_**

**_And when it's all over_**

**_Sally, she will weep!_**

**_The days of your good-natured_**

**_Mayhem are through!_**

**_I'll tear up this town!_**

**_And I'm starting with you!_**

"Talk about 'mad doctor' . . ." Sly mumbled from hearing what the Doctor said.

"We'll rescue you, Doctor!" Jack called out in determination.

"Never, Jack!" Dr. Finkelstein shot back.

Dr. Finkelstein: **_Well, now, my boy_**

**_It seem you've lost your crown!_**

**_In a few mere moments _**

**_You'll be six feet in the ground!_**

Jack: **_Stop at once!_**

**_Can't you see this is absurd?_**

Dr. Finkelstein: **_No more tricks!_**

**_Your friends are now your foes!_**

**_And now this dance_**

**_Is nearing it close!_**

Jack: **_All these people that you're hurting_**

**_Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting!_**

**_Doctor please!_**

**_Your thinking is all wrong!_**

Dr. Finkelstein: **_In a moment finally you'll be gone!_**

Jack: **_Your intentions are evil!_**

Sly: **_Your thoughts are all bad!_**

Murray: **_The "thing" that you work for_**

Carmelita: **_Is no more than a cad_**

Jack, Sly, Murray, and Carmelita: _**When we finally get that**_

_**Foul brain out of you**_

_**You'll see no more foes**_

_**But friends that are true!**_

"Well, Jack, like my inventions?" The Doctor asked tauntingly.

"If I might intervene, no, we all hate them!" Carmelita cried out in anger.

"In some ways." Murray admitted sheepishly.

"Doctor, you've got to control yourself!" Jack insisted as their onslaught continued.

Dr. Finkelstein: **_This town has changed, my bow_**

**_Since you've been away!_**

**_Without a Pumpkin King_**

**_It's Oogie Boogie's way!_**

Jack: **_Doctor, please!_**

**_Oh, can't you see you're wrong?_**

Dr. Finkelstein: **_You were the king_**

**_But now your nothing but prey!_**

**_Oogie Boogie is back _**

**_And he's planning to stay!_**

Jack: **_It's a crazy web you're weaving!_**

**_Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!_**

**_Doctor, please!_**

**_It's not too late!_**

Dr. Finkelstein: **_All my machines will seal your fate!_**

**_My blades are now spinning!_**

**_My creations are large!_**

**_When they move towards you_**

**_There's no question who's in charge!_**

**_If by some chance_**

**_You survive the attack_**

**_There'll be many more!_**

**_You better watch your back!_**

"Just about done, Doctor!" Jack assured with a smile.

"Curse you, boy!" Dr. Finkelstein snarled.

"No really, you're welcome!" Murray yelled back sarcastically.

Dr. Finkelstein: **_Well, now my boy_**

**_It seems you've lost your crown!_**

**_In a few mere moments _**

**_You'll be six feet in the ground!_**

Jack: _**Stop at once!**_

_**Can't you see this is absurd?**_

Dr. Finkelstein: **_No more tricks!_**

**_Your friends are now your foes!_**

**_And now this dace is _**

**_Nearing its close!_**

Jack: **_All these people that you're hurting_**

**_Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting_**

**_Doctor, please!_**

**_Your thinking is all wrong!_**

Dr. Finkelstein: **_In a moment finally you'll be gone!_**

Jack: **_You shoot and attack us_**

Sly: **_It rolls off our back!_**

Murray: **_He's not your enemy_**

Carmelita: **_He's the Pumpkin King Jack!_**

Jack, Sly, Murray, and Carmelita: **_When this is all over_**

**_Good friends we will be!_**

**_You'll praise Oogie no more!_**

**_You can take that from me!_**

"Oogie's had control over you long enough!" Jack stated.

"I'm not defeated yet!" Dr. Finkelstein snarled in protest.

"That's what you think." Sly mused with a sinister grin.

"Huh?" Jack and the Doctor confusingly asked in unison

"NOW GUYS!"

It was then that Carmelita appeared to the right of the Doctor, while Murray appeared on the left as Carmelita shot at the top of the Doctor's head. The fake Billy Ho rushed to the Doctor and swiped the bad brain out of his head.

"TOUCHDOWN!" The hippo shouted as he slammed the Doctor's real brain into his head.

The Doctor began to moan and groan as the machine began to die down until it had finally shutdown. As Murray examined the Oogie brain, he gained looks of disgust from the fake Kato and sheriff.

"You do _know_ that was in the Doctor's _head_, right?." Sly questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Will you get rid of that thing already!" Carmelita almost yelled as she felt as though she would throw up.

"Okay, okay, I'm doing it, spoiled sport." The hippo mumbled as he threw the Oogie brain in a trash bin.

It was then that the Doctor regained his composure, and wheeled himself to the group.

"I'm sorry Jack, and . . ."

"Cooper Gang." Sly put in.

"Cooper Gang, I never imagined my brain would be replaced and the town deceived . . ." Dr. Finkelstein said a bit sadly.

"Aren't you forgetting something."

Everyone saw that the safari turtle, even though the laser was now shut down, was still strapped to the table.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor said as he pressed a button that released the turtle from his bindings. "My apologies, young man."

"I hope you weren't hurt too much, Bentley." Jack said as he and the rest of the group were relieved he was okay.

"I'm just fine, but thanks for your concern." Bentley said as he retrieved his weapons and walked up to the group. "But I should thank you Doctor, because look what I found."

The turtle then pulled out something that shocked the group entirely, for what he held was a large four-leaved clover shaped door.

"Doctor, that's the St. Patrick's Day Door!" Jack gasped loudly.

"Indeed, this is a Holiday door, hmm . . ." The Doctor thought until he came to a horrifying discovery. "Jack, what's today's date?"

"December 24th." Murray interjected, which led everyone to think.

"December 24th?" Carmelita calculated with her fingers.

"December 24th." Bentley concluded as he thought a bit.

"Today's . . . Christmas Eve . . ." Sly said as he eyes became wide.

"Oh no, it's almost Christmas!" Jack gasped as everyone became beyond worried.

"I wonder what's happening to with the Christmas Door." The Doctor said in a grim voice.

"Considering what's already been happening . . . something way beyond the point of horrible." Bentley said as he shivered. "We have to find it, and fast!"

"We need to go back to the Pumpkin Patch." Jack said as he gained everyone's attention. "But it won't be easy; according to Murray, Oogie's ghosts have possessed the pumpkins at the entrance, preventing anyone from entering."

This made Bentley think.

"Hmm . . . though we're able to strike anything physical with our weapons, they won't be very effective to the creatures inside, which pose the _real_ problem. However . . . if we were to create some sort of device that can abolish the apparitions from reeling back into their gourds for protection, they true appearance would allow us the gambit of the apparitions without any foul play to be done to any one of us!"

The raccoon, hippo, and vixen merely stared at the turtle with weird look. What in the world did he just say?

"Uh . . . okay." Jack said, though he was just as confused.

"I get it!" The Doctor exclaimed as if he under stood the turtle. "We'll _scare_ those monsters out of the pumpkins! G-give me a moment . . ."

As the Doctor went to his desk to work on the device, the group stared at him in disbelief. Had he honesty understood that one speech?

"You know, you could have said what he did." Carmelita said with her arms crossed.

"Well, sorry for being technical." Bentley retorted with a snort.

"Is the Doctor himself again?"

The group turned to see the familiar rag doll form of Sally entering the lab, while holding a green present in hand.

"Oh, he is, he is." Sly replied with a gentle smile.

"He's making a device that will help us defeat Oogie's army." Jack explain in his usual upbeat voice.

"Jack . . ." Sally uttered as she presented him with the green . . . well, present. "Do you think this will be helpful, too?"

"What's this?"

"I have a thought . . ." Sly said with a smirk.

In a twirl of snowflakes, Jack was now wearing a new outfit, which gained a laugh from the raccoon.

"I's Sandy's suit!" Jack exclaimed as it was complete with hat and beard.

"Ha ha! That out fit suit you!"

Everyone turned to see Dr. Finkelstein approaching. and laughing.

"I completed the scare device." He continued as he handed Jack another box, which appeared to be another present. "If I told you what's in it though that would ruin the surprise!"

"Of course . . ." Murray grumbled with a pout.

"Hide this in your Sandy bag and use it to stun Oogie's monsters!"


	12. Pumpkin Patch Possession

As Jack and the gang left the Doctor's laboratory, they head straight towards the Pumpkin Patch, with Jack in his Sandy's (Santa) outfit and Scare Device close at hand.

"Here's hoping that thing actually works." Sly said as he glanced at the sack.

"Well, the Doctor made it, And all of his creations are always perfect." Jack replied in reassurance.

"So are Bentley's."

"Well, don't want to brag, but . . ." Bentley was a about to say.

"Pumpkin Patch at 12:00!" Murray said as he pointed to the entrance of said place.

"Come on, but be careful." Jack said as he lead the way.

* * *

The group moved cautiously as the entered the Pumpkin Patch and scanned the area.

"So, where are the possessed pumpkins, Murray?" Bentley asked.

"Over there." The hippo replied as he pointed to said pumpkins.

"I don't see anything out-of-place." Carmelita shrugged with a frown.

"Looks can be deceiving." Jack said as his eyes narrowed.

"So, what made the ghosts pop out, Murray?" Bentley asked as he stroked his chin.

"I only walked up to them and BAM those thing came out at me!" Murray cringed, not forgetting about his first experience.

"Then I guess it's time to try this out." Jack said, thankful that he was already in his new outfit.

Jack approached the pumpkins, then with a yell "Merry Christmas!" through a couple of Scare Devices and waited for something, but nothing did. He did, however, hear a low snicker and saw that Sly and Carmelita were trying their very best to hold themselves from bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"What?"

"Man, you voice went up by two octaves!" Sly said as he allowed his laughter to take control.

"Like you were in a school choir!" Carmelita chided as she held her sides.

"I did not!" Jack protested as he cleared his throat. "Did I?"

"Actually, it did sound higher than usual . . ." Bentley admitted with a slight chuckle.

"You sounded like a little choir girl!" Murray blurted out as he partook in the laughter.

"Hey, now . . ." Jack frowned, but . . .

SPROING!

The group turned back toward the Scare Devices, which were revealed to be Jack-In-The-Boxes, and saw that the pumpkins were gone with a bunch of confused ghosts in their place.

"I can't believed that worked." Sly mumbled in disbelief.

"Of course it did." Bentley replied with a proud smirk.

"Come on, we've got to get rid of them before get back into any more pumpkins!" Jack instructed as they readied their weapons and rushed into battle.

* * *

It was no surprise that the Pumpkin Patch was filled with possessed pumpkins as the would use the Scare Device and the rest of the team laughed at Jack's "choir voice".

"The bridge leading to the Big Pumpkin Head is straight ahead." Jack said as they could see said pumpkin at a distance where they stood. "Maybe we can get to the bottom of things there."

As they continued on their way, they notice that some of the pumpkins (thankfully these weren't possessed) were smashed up a bit. They also noticed that they weren't alone as they saw a very hefty and pale skinned man, who wore dark faded blue overalls, dirty yellow rubber gloves, and much more peculiar had an axe lodged on the top of his bald head. This was none other than the caretaker of the Pumpkin Patch himself; Behemoth.

"Man, these pumpkins look like they've seen better days." Carmelita remarked as she looked around.

"Carmelita . . ." Bentley scolded in a whisper.

"Behemoth, the Pumpkin Patch is a mess!" Jack exclaimed as he looked around.

"It's the bad'uns, they ruin it." Behemoth slowly replied. "Break the bridge . . ."

That was when the group saw that the stone bridge was now split in half and made it impossible for anyone on either side to cross.

"The Big Pumpkin Head, bad'uns eat it, too. My previous pumpkins."

"That must be where the infestation is." Jack decided as he looked towards the giant pumpkin. "Come on, we'll have to . . . "

"Before you say anything, can I ask something?" Sly asked to which Jack nodded. "I see no hooks, so how are we suppose to cross?"

"We'll have to find another way around, follow me!"

It was then that they travelled deeper into the Pumpkin Patch, but as they continued on . . .

MAAAAAAOWWWWWW!

"Now what?!" Carmelita demanded as she covered her ears.

"Shhh!" Jack hushed for the group to listen as they heard the distinctive microphone feedback.

"_Testing . . . testing . . . one, two, three . . . am I on? A-hem! Denizens of Oogie Town! Jack Skellington and the Cooper Gang have returned, according to the reports. Heh heh heh . . . They're enjoying our dangerous Oogie Town so much, they're screaming in horror. Rejoice! This is all thanks to your efforts. Now, Barrel, my star pupil, my prodigal son, my shinning star. Go out and finish what your half-witted, half-alive playmates started. Because if you don't, there's more than half a chance I'll be, very, very, very . . . ANGRY! Ba ha ha ha ha ha_!"

Then as the feedback died down, the group really, _really _want to use that bug sack as a punching bag.

"Is that all?" Sly questioned with a frown.

"It is, and it seems that this trip has become more complicated . . ." Bentley added grimly.

"Did I just here Oogie's voice on the mike?" Murray asked a little confused.

"Well, you should know since he possessed your body." Carmelita bluntly pointed out.

"Don't remind me . . ."

"All right!" Jack exclaimed as he gained the group's attention. "If we just continue through this area, it will lead us straight to the Big Pumpkin Head; let's hurry!"

* * *

After another long walk, the group found that there was a gigantic pumpkin root blocking their way, and if that wasn't bad enough; who else would be on the other side? Lock, Shock, and Barrel as they appeared from the root; that's who!

"Hey, Jack, want some candy?" Barrel asked as he waved around a black and orange lollipop.

"If it's from you, no way!" Sly repulsed a bit.

"No thanks, we've had enough of your treats." Jack replied with a growl.

"Awe, Jack, we're just getting started!" Lock proclaimed tauntingly.

"Our biggest trip is yet to come!" Shock added as the giant root behind them opened up and allowed the trio passage.

"You're gonna get so lost, and after what we did to the Mayor's House . . . oops!" Barrel realized as he covered his mouth. "Wasn't suppose to tell you that, catch you later Jack!"

Carmelita tried to give chance like a real sheriff would after bandits, but her efforts were foiled as the root went back in place.

"This is no joke, fellas . . ." Bentley said with a frown.

"Pretty sure that's been established already." Sly remarked with a scowl.

"How are we going to get rid of this thing?" Carmelita demanded in frustration.

"There must be something that activates it . . ." Jack insisted as he examined said root, which curled up a bit.

"Awesome!" Murray's voice exclaimed as the group saw that the hippo was next to a scarecrow.

"Murray, what did you do?" Bentley asked.

"I only punched the thing."

"That must unblock the path!" Jack deduced as if it were simple. "Come on, We have to move!"

"But what did Barrel mean by "so lost"?" Bentley asked as he stroked his chin.

"I think I know . . ." Jack said as he grasped his skull.

The path ahead was nothing but a large maze of roots.

"_Ay dios mio_, this is just our luck." Carmelita groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"Okay, no big deal, we just need to be careful and move slowly . . ."

But just as Jack was about to finish what he was about to say as the entered the maze, more enemies popped up to face the group.

"Guess not, sick 'em Murray!" Sly commanded as he took out his Chain Canes.

"Sir, yes sir, Sly!" Murray saluted as he cracked out his Crusher Gloves and went berserk on each scarecrow he saw.

The others made short work of any monsters that dared stand in their as the paths opened up for them. As they reached the end of the maze, the group (plus Jack surprisingly) had finally stopped to catch their breath, but it was with reward for their destined place was finally in sight.

"Look, there's another bridge!" Bentley said as he pointed to said bridge.

"That's where the Big Pumpkin Head is, hurry!" Jack urged as he ran ahead.

"Guess we're in a hurry." Sly whispered as the group rushed to catch up.


	13. Peril in the Pumpkin Head

"Geez, those creeps really totaled this place, huh?" Sly asked as he saw even more smashed than before.

Bentley saw that there were more ghosts than ever swirling around the Big Pumpkin Head.

"They're attacking the inside!" He said as Jack saw another pumpkin root that was jutted a bit.

"We'd better climb up and have a look." Jack said as he used the Soul Robber to pull him up from the root.

"Of course." Sly said as he threw Murray a Chain Cane so that he and Bentley could go next, then held his hand out to Carmelita. "Shall we, my dear?"

"Not a word to anyone . . . or else." Carmelita growled with a blush as the raccoon replied with a zipped-lips sign.

The vixen held onto the raccoon as he hooked them up to the top of the giant pumpkin.

"Now where do we go?"

"Over there, I think." Murray said as he pointed to a hole that led inside the pumpkin.

"This must be where all the chaos is brewing, let's go!" Jack urged as he jumped into the hole.

"This is so unclean . . ." Bentley said with his tongue out.

"Seriously?" Carmelita questioned with a frown.

"Let's go, Bentley." Murray said as he grabbed the turtle and jumped down the hole.

The fake Kato and sheriff shared a glance at each other, shrugged a bit, then jumped down themselves. As they reached as solid platform and after looking around, they had to agree one thing, it was a bit gross.

"Looks like something out of Fear Factor." Sly remarked with a chuckle.

"Only organic." Murray added.

"Okay, looking for troublemakers now." Bentley urged as he kept himself from gagging. "So where are they?"

"Right over there." Jack answered as he pointed to the center of the pumpkin.

True to his word, pigging out on a couple of pumpkins was the wannabe skeleton boy himself, Barrel. Said boy felt as if there was something watching him as he turned to see five familiar faces glaring right into his very soul.

"What, you made it through my maze?" He asked as if he were expecting them to say no.

"Now, Barrel, it's time we taught you a lesson." Jack said with a stern frown.

"My thoughts _exactly_." Carmelita growled angrily, which earned her a few looks from the three young boys. "What, I didn't mean the same thing my dad would . . ."

Before anything else could be said, the group found themselves surrounded by skeletons, some with red neon coloring, even Barrel seemed to have joined in as he hopped all over the pumpkin.

"FISTS OF FURY!" Murray shouted as he charged into battle.

"Come on . . . let's just go . . ." Bentley groaned as they followed the hippo into battle.

There were so many skeletons, that it had taken much more time than the group could have anticipated. Barrel made it worse as he shot at everyone with a slingshot, though Murray seemed to have endured and tolerated the pellets more than anyone. Just as the skeletons were just about finished with, Murray planted a straight punch onto Barrel, much to his and everyone else's shock.

"MURRAY!" Bentley shouted scoldingly.

"Yes . . ."

"We were suppose to teach him a lesson!" Sly strained with a frown.

"Even I'm not _that_ violent!" Carmelita added with a cringe.

"I'm sorry, guys, I got carried away!" Murray protested as if begging for mercy.

"Look, let's come down and take a big breath." The raccoon suggested as he took position.

"Okay . . ." Bentley replied as he and Carmelita took a similar position.

"Hey guys!" The fake Billy Ho called from the far side of the room.

"What is it, Murray?"

Instead of responding, the hippo held up what seemed to be a huge wooden turkey.

"Hey, that's the Thanksgiving Door!" Sly exclaimed in disbelief.

"Man, now I'm hungry." Murray said as he took out a bag of pretzels to satisfy his hunger and found a key where he had found the door.

"Barrel, pranks are one thing, but real danger is _not_ a good idea." Jack said as he kneeled next to the skeleton boy.

"I'm sorry, Jack . . ." Barrel replied as if he really felt ashamed.

"Now, no more serving Oogie." The Pumpkin King firmly said as he stood up and walked back to the group.

"Okay, Jack."

It was then that the group found a way out of the Big Pumpkin Head, but as they exited Murray glanced back at Barrel, who suspiciously had his hands behind his back . . .

* * *

"So, what have we got so far?" Jack asked as they made their way back to Halloween Town.

"Well, the Pumpkin Patch is back to the way it should." Bentley answered while stroking his chin. "We've also found another Holiday Door, which is Thanksgiving . . ."

"But where do we go now?" Carmelita asked.

"We should probably go and make sure the Residential Area is okay." Jack suggested with concern. "The gate that leads there is behind the Town Hall."

Jack led the way to the gate, but despite giving it his all, it remained completely shut.

"Darn, it's locked!" Jack exclaimed in anger.

"What isn't that a big surprise?" Sly sarcastically asked no one in particular.

"Looks like we need another key for this." Bentley said, which had one of them thinking.

"Oh, you mean this?" Murray asked as he showed off said key in triumph.

"Yes, we mean that." Carmelita answered with a smile as she took the key then unlocked the gate.

"Well that was easy." Bentley commented.

* * *

As the group entered the Residential Area, there wasn't any damage that they could see. Not yet anyway.

"We'll, everything seems okay so far . . ." Jack said, but . . .

"NO BRAKES!"

The group recognized that distinctive voice as the saw Clown was riding very fast on his unicycle, only it looked as though he couldn't stop.

"SOMEBODY STOP ME!" He begged as he shot past the group, who then spotted the Tall Witch was present as well.

"What's going on here?" Bentley asked said witch.

"I was on my way home to get more supplies, but then I heard screaming and found Clown riding around." She explained with concern. "It seems those Oogie Baddies inserted a motor in his unicycle and he can't stop it."

"Luck!" Murray said as Clown made another round pass them.

"So, how do we stop him?" Carmelita questioned seeing that Clown was too fast to catch up with.

"It seems the only way to stop it is to remove the motor, and even my spells can't do that." The Tall Witch said sadly. "Maybe Jack has something in his bag of tricks?"

"Maybe a good shock to the system is needed." Bentley suggested.

"It's worth a try." Jack replied as he switched to his Sandy (Santa) outfit.

He then threw a few Scare Devices as Clown approached, and Bentley was right; the unicycle indeed came to a halt, only to start back up and take off at full speed taking Clown with it.

"Okay . . . this isn't working at all." Sly bluntly said as he watched Jack repeat his tactics.

"Hmm . . . I guess the only way to stop Clown is to use a tool to remove the motor by hand." The Tall Witch said as she stroked her chin. "I wonder where one could find such a tool."

"I think I know!" Bentley said as his face lit up. "Come on, guys, I know where to get the tool."

"Well, follow Mr. Safari Pants." Carmelita said as the group followed the turtle.

* * *

"Why'd we come back again?" Carmelita questioned with a frown.

"Well, since he's a scientist, he's bound to have a few spare tools." Bentley replied as the group approached the Doctor's Lab.

"He's got a point, I have a good feeling about this too.." Jack commented with a smile.

After making their way trough the compound and up the spiral stairwell, the group had stopped to catch their breath.

"If he's such a genius . . . then why doesn't he build . . . an elevator?" Sly panted with his hands on his knees.

"I've learned that it's best not to ask him things like that." Jack replied with a hint of nervousness. "The Doctor's a nice guy, but he can be on the stingy side sometimes ."

"'_Sometimes_', he says."

"Oh,is that you, Jack?" The Doctor asked as he turned toward the group.

"Doctor . . . we are in need of your assistance and a removal instrument." Bentley said, which confused his friends greatly.

"That type of talk is scary, you know that, right." Sly asked with a sigh.

The Doctor looked as though he was in deep thought, until he finally understood something.

"Oh, you need a tool? Well, help yourself, they're right over there."

"Thank you, Doctor." Bentley smiled as he and the group looked around a toolbox on a counter.

"By the way boys . . . have you seen Sally?" The Doctor asked with a dissatisfied frown. "That woman is _always_ sneaking out without permission."

"Shocker." Sly remarked sarcastically.

"Not now, Sly . . . we'll have a talk with her the next time we bump into each other." Bentley said as he pulled out a an oddly shaped screw driver. "Got it! This should help with removing the motor."

"Okay, got the tool." Carmelita said with relief. "Now we need to get cracking!"

"I'm all for that." Murray chided with a few flexes.

* * *

The group slowly and cautiously to where Clown should be.

"So, is there a plan behind this?" Carmelita asked as they waited Clown to pass by.

"Simple, Jack stops the unicycle, then I unscrew and remove the motor." Bentley replied as he held out the screwdriver.

"Okay . . ." Jack whispered as he switched to his Sandy (Santa) outfit and waited for just the right moment . . .

It was then that they saw Clown speeding towards them, which urged jack into throwing a couple of Scare devices and stop the unicycle. Bentley rushed and with screw driver in hand, unhinged the motor from the unicycle.

"Got it!" The turtle yelled in triumph.

"At last . . . I've finally stopped!" Clown exclaimed but then clutched his head. "Whoa . . . my eyes are spinning . . . Ugh!"

The group watch as Clown was about to throw up, but just couldn't for some reason.

"Are you alright, Clown?" Jack asked in concern.

"Yeah, Thanks to you guys, but I hope those Vampire Brothers up the street are okay. I saw some of Oogie's monsters headed that way when my cycle went psycho."

"Vampire Brothers . . ." Bentley pondered for a bit. "Aren't they the ones who act like a barber shop quartet?"

"Yeah, they are." Sly confirmed, but then remembered something. "Now that I think about it; didn't the three creepoids say something about the Mayor's house?"

"I hope they're okay too, but the gate over there is locked, so we can't go through." Jack said in despair.

"No problem! There's a secret button on the top of my house." Clown said with ecstasy. "I'll open the gate for you, and their houses are on the other side."

"Not a secret anymore since you've just told us." Carmelita remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"No time for that!" Bentley said as he casted a worried glance up the street. "Things are about to get worse, I can feel it in my gut . . ."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow authors - **King of 2211 ;)**


	14. The Vampire Brothers

"So Jack . . . about the vampires . . ." Bentley mumbled a bit as they walked. "Do they . . . you know . . ."

"Guys, relax, they're not dangerous." Jack assured with a smile. "They just like to scare people, just like everyone else in Halloween Town."

"Well, they don't seem all that bad . . ." Sly remembered how nice there were.

"They're not, the like to have fun like you and I."

"I'll trust you on this, but if I see _any_ blood on them . . ." Carmelita grunted with a gagging tone.

"Lighten up, guys." Murray reasoned with a smile. "Vampires are one of the best!"

"Just keep telling yourself that, Murray." Bentley said as he petted the hippo on the shoulder.

"Here's their house." Jack said as they approached a large mansion. "I hope they're okay."

"Something in the back of my head is telling me . . . don't hold your breath." Sly said as he felt a dread sense.

"Hello, anyone home?" Jack called out as the group entered the mansion, but received no reply.

"I see four coffins." Bentley said as he looked around. "But, I don't see any vampires."

"Hey, here's a note." Murray said as walked over to a nightstand.

"And it's written in blood."

It was then that Jack took the note from the hippo and looked it over.

"So, what does it say?" Carmelita asked with curiosity.

"Nothing, because you gotta read it!" Murray joked, though he received weird looks and not laughter.

Jack looked at the note closely and though it was difficult, mostly because the ink was faded a bit, he had managed to make out some of the words.

"_Oogie . . . has transformed us . . . into four . . . bats . . . Find us . . . and put us . . . back in our . . . coffins._"

"Well, at least we know what happened." Sly pointed out.

"And how . . . _unexpected_, since we have to find these bats." Bentley added as he shivered a bit.

"A hero's job is never done." Murray said with confidence.

"So, how are we suppose to find them, anyway?" Carmelita questioned with a frown.

"Well, the Vampire Brothers don't look like normal bats." Jack explained as he placed the note away. "So they should be easy to spot."

"You mean like that one?" Murray asked as he pointed to an abnormally large bat flying around outside.

"There's one right there!" Jack exclaimed happily. "Good work, Murray."

"So, how do we catch it?" Bentley asked as he stroked his chin.

"On it!" Murray yelled as he rushed at the bat, but as soon as it saw the young hippo, it be gan to fly away with Murray in hot pursuit. "You guys go on, "The Murray" will take care of this one!"

"One down; three left to go." Carmelita said as she took out a check list.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Jack asked out of concern for the bat and the fake Billy Ho.

"He's a strong guy, he can take care of himself." Bentley replied with a shrug. "Looks like we'll need to split up to gather the remaining bats."

"Sounds good to me, but where do we find them?" Sly asked as he scratched his head with one of his Chain Canes.

"My guess is that we should search deeper into town." Jack said sternly. "Come on!"

* * *

As Jack, Sly, Carmelita, and Bentley made their way deeper into the Residential Area, they saw that it was in worse shape. Giant axes were set up and swinging all over the place, but they had managed (to Bentley's relief) to dodge and traverse them and found two flights of stairs' while one lead up above, the other led down below.

"So, where we go from here?" Bentley asked as he glanced between the stairs.

"Well, since Sly and I are the only ones who can grab onto things, we'll go up." Jack said as he looked up the top flight of stairs. "You take the other path, Bentley."

"You mean _down_ there?" The turtle questioned

"That's what I said."

"And we do want to do our best to help." Sly added with a smirk.

"Right, well . . . then I can take it." Bentley acted as though he was tough as he made his way down the path and before anything else could be said, Carmelita spoke up.

"And I'm going up too. Since Ringtail has two Chain Cane, I'll just borrow one."

"I don't know . . ."

"Are you sure . . ."

"Please, guys, just this once?" Carmelita begged with "big sad" eyes, which swayed both Pumpkin King and fake Kato.

"Okay." They replied in defeat.

"Oh thank you!" The fake sheriff said as she took one of the Chain Canes and gave the raccoon a kiss on the cheek, to the shock of them both. "I am so sorry!"

"That's cool . . ." The young raccoon replied as he smiled at her.

"Ehem!"

The little moment had ended as they realized Jack was still presented.

"Uh, sorry." Sly said, a little embarrassed before regaining his composure. "Well, Bentley went to the bottom."

"And we know what that means . . ." Carmelita added with a smirk.

"Only one way to go." Jack concluded with the same thought as the raccoon and vixen.

"Straight to the top!" They said in unison.

"Reminds me of the tree fort in my backyard . . ." Sly said as they made their way up the stairs, but froze in place as they reached the top. "What the heck?"

Below them seemed to be an enormous well that was filled with the same green water that flowed through the fountain. That, however, wasn't the terrifying part; for there was a gigantic, whale-sized skeletal fish that came up with its fins spinning like blades one would usually find in a garbage disposal when it shot out of the water!

"No bat's . . . now what?" Carmelita questioned with a frown

"We can swing across it." Jack said as he glanced at the fake Kato, who nodded in agreement and smirked. "Unless you're too scared, Carmelita . . ."

"Scared . . . _scared_, me?!" The vixen angrily growled as a large vein popped onto her forehead. "Listen here _Skully, _everyone in my family knows nothing of the word fear! Just for that I'll get the bat myself; ladies first!"

With that Carmelita swung with one of Sly's Chain Canes to the opposite side of the well and managed to dodge the skeletal fish while swinging.

"Well, that worked, let's go!" Jack said as he swung vis Soul Robber.

"Spider-Coon time!" Sly exclaimed and followed the Pumpkin King with his Chain Canes. "WOO HOO!"

"Exciting, isn't it?" Jack asked as the fake Kato landed by his side.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Sly replied excitedly.

"Since Carmelita is looking over there, I suggest we look over on the roofs of the houses."

"Right."

"Carmelita, if you can hear us, meet us back at the Vampire Brothers' house!" Jack called out to the vixen.

"Roger that!" Came her reply from a distance.

On the roof, for reasons that would most likely confuse Bentley, each house were connected by bridges, which relieved Sly a lot. As they looked around he saw that there were a bunch of bats, but they saw that one that was bigger than the rest stood out like a sore thumb.

"Target spotted." Sly smirked as they were about to bag the bat, however . . .

MAAAAAAAOWWWWWWW!

This spooked the bats and caused them to scatter and fly all over the place.

"Aw, come on!" Sly groaned and even though he and Jack were able to catch their intended target, he really wasn't in the mood to hear Oogie's voice, but listened anyway as it rung throughout all of Halloween Town.

"_My dearly abhorred denizens of Oogie Town. Thanks to my ingenious thinking, I have decided to not only become ruler of Oogie Town, but the other holidays as well. Very soon, we'll be able to celebrate "Oogie Boogie Day" seven days a year, and I shall be the Seven Holidays King! The plans are already set. I'm off to secure the final holiday myself. After all, I have a debt to repay. Stay tuned. BA ha ha ha ha ha!_"

After the microphone feedback had died down, both fake Kato and Pumpkin King shared a glance of horror.

"We need to regroup." Sly stated to which Jack nodded in response as they made their way back to the mansion. "Wonder what he meant by 'debt'?"

* * *

It was then that Jack, Sly, and Carmelita made their way back to the home of the Vampire Brothers and saw that Murray had finally caught one of the bats, though it appeared that he was trying to catch his breath.

"Took a . . . while, but . . . I got . . . him . . ." He panted as if he were about to faint.

"You certainly did." Jack complimented as he patted the hippo on the shoulder. "Let's go put them back in their coffins."

It was then that Bentley appeared and followed both Jack and Murray into the mansion with bat in hand.

"That was _not_ a cakewalk, but here he is." The safari turtle said with a sigh. "You think Sly or Carmelita . . ."

Before he could finish, said vixen and raccoon rushed into the mansion with looks of urgency.

"Assuming you all heard Oogie as well?" Sly asked with wide eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes, all the more reason to stop him." Jack stated.

"He also said some thing about a 'debt' to repay." Carmelita pointed out with a frown. "What do you think he meant by that?"

"Well, repaying a debt is another way of saying returning a favor." Bentley said as he stroked his chin.

"Returning a favor?" Jack frowned. " Who on Earth would Oogie have to return a favor to?"

"No clue, but let's worry about that in a few minuets." Sly said as he took the bat out of his backpack. "First, let's get this part tackled."

"My thoughts exactly." Jack said as he and Sly walked over to the first the coffin. "I hope you three are paying attention, we might get some more clues."

"We're watching alright . . ." Bentley replied shakily.

"From this side of the room . . ." Carmelita added just as shakily.

Jack and Sly turned around to see that, even though they had their bats captive, they stood at distance away from them. They took a glance at one another, sighed (Jack), rubbed their temples (Sly), then placed the bat into one of the coffins. It began to rattle as if there were an earthquake, as did Bentley's knees, then the door burst open to show one of the four vampires in his normal form.

"Ah, at last, I am my old self." He said in relief.

"What happened." Jack asked in a concerned tone.

"My brothers and I opposed to Oogie's plan." The eldest vampire explained in remorse. "We told him this wasn't the Halloween you wanted, but then he tricked us and trapped us in our bat forms."

"I'm guessing your brothers are trapped in their bat forms as well?" Bentley asked from where he stood.

"Yes, but I'll need help finding them. Oh . . . my strength . . ."

"You look so undead tired, you should rest." Jack said as he helped the vampire back into his coffin.

"Never heard that one before." Sly remarked under his breath.

"For centuries, we've been entrusted to guarding the keys to the Mayor's House." The Vampire Brother said as he slipped back into his coffin. "My brothers have the remaining pieces of the key."

"Guess we need to revive the other brothers." Carmelita said as she took out her bat and placed it in one of the three remaining coffins.

"Here, Jack, take this." The Second brother said while handing him the second key.

"Thank you, rest easy now." Jack said while the lid closed.

"Looks simple enough." Bentley remarked with a sigh.

"Then do you want to do the next one, Bentley."

"No . . . I mean . . . okay, I will."

The turtle then placed the third bat into another coffin and it reverted to the third brother.

"Here, Jack, we're counting on you." He said as he gave out another key.

"Good night, and unpleasant dreams."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Hm?"

"What he say?"

Jack looked at the four minors who then regained their composure.

"Sorry about that." Sly murmured.

"You four never cease to amaze me." Jack said as Murray placed the final bat into the last coffin, which led to the youngest of the Brothers to appear.

"This is the last piece."

"Thanks."

As soon as the last key was given, the other vampires appeared from out of their coffins, which excited Murray tenfold.

"Thank you so much, Jack and Copper Gang." The first brother said. "Now we can tell you about Oogie's plan; he kidnapped all the other Holiday Leaders."

"He dragged all the leaders here, then he stole the doors from the Hinterlands." The second brother continued. "Lock, Shock, and Barrel hid the doors in each area of the town so the leaders couldn't return home."

"So in other words, they're all being held prisoner here in town?" Bentley frowned.

"Precisely, Oogie wanted to take over all the other holidays and become the Seven Holiday's King." The third brother clarified.

"The Seven Holiday's King, that's intolerable!" Jack spat angrily.

"More like "despicable"!" Sly chided with a scowl.

"Or "horrendous"!" Carmelita growled with glowing eyes.

"However, unless you find the Holiday Doors and return them to the Hinterlands, you won't be able to return the Holiday Leaders, even if you find them!" The fourth brother stated. "Take back those doors and stop Oogie and his army!"


	15. The Mayor's Madhouse

"I sure hope those monster haven't done anything to the Mayor." Jack said worriedly as the group walked along the pathway. "He's not the best at handling things by himself."

"Then should he have an assistant by his side?" Bentley questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe the assistant could blink for him too if he's too tired." Carmelita chided which got her a few laughs from the guys.

* * *

Jack led the group to the deepest part of the Residential Area where the Mayor's House was located.

"Wow, it looks like the little two-faced guy's head!" Murray exclaimed when his eyes took note of the house.

True to the hippo's word, the house itself was eerily similar to the Mayor's head, complete with a tower that represented his hat!

"Can you say "full of himself" . . ?" Sly muttered jokingly.

"So, how do the keys work exactly?" Bentley asked as he took out one of the pieces.

"I'm guessing they fit into the picture on the ground here." Jack said as he pointed to the ground where the happy side of the Mayor was carved.

"That's . . . creepy . . ." Carmelita shivered a bit.

"We'd better get cracking on this." Bentley said in a hurry.

After a few minuets of placing the keys in their perfect slot in the carving, they had finally finished and took a few steps back to admire their handiwork.

"You were right, Ringtail, he _is_ full of himself." Carmelita Murmured in disgust.

"I'll say." Bentley added, also in disgust.

Jack was the first to approach the house and grab the door knob, just as they all entered . . .

"Jack! Up here! Please _hellllp_!"

"That whine could only come from one person." Sly said as everyone looked around the outside of the house.

"_Hellllp_!"

They all looked around, but could not see where the voice was coming from . . . that is until Murray looked straight up.

"_What_?" Jack asked as he looked to where the hippo was staring.

"Come on . . ." Sly moaned unpleasantly.

"No way . . ." Carmelita exasperated.

"Oh geez . . ." Bentley sighed unhappily.

Trapped and locked up in a cage at the very top of the Mayor's house, was the Mayor himself with his sad face on.

"_Hellllp!_"

"Are we really going all the way up this house?" Sly questioned with a frown.

"We have to if we're going to save the Mayor, come on!" Jack urged as he ran ahead.

"It's your call." Carmelita grumbled as they followed in suit.

However, they received a not so warm welcome as there was a hoard of monsters waiting for them at every turn and, like the Doctor's house, had to walk up a fleet of spiral staircase.

"At least we're getting a lot of exercise . . ." Bentley mumble while defending himself with his Inferno Racket.

* * *

The group fought their way up the stairs as they made their way upwards and took down any enemies that got in their way. Jack, Sly, Murray, and Carmelita held their own quit well, but as they reached the third floor the raccoon and hippo had to carry Bentley the rest of the way and keep him from throwing up.

"There, there, Bentley, we're almost there." Sly said as he placed the turtle onto the hippo's back.

Things were bad enough that Bentley had exhausted himself during the whole ordeal, but hearing the whiney voice of the Mayor crying for "_hellllp!_" in the background was making the experience much more irritating and annoying.

"WE HEARD YOU ALREADY!" Carmelita roared in absolute rage. "Even that creep Dimitri doesn't complain this much, sheesh!"

Despite what was happening, and all the whining the Mayor could cry, Jack was able to stay calm and keep his cool under pressure.

* * *

It took a while, but the group had finally reached where the Mayor was being held.

Citizens:**_ It's time_**

**_It's time_**

**_Take our town back_**

**_Tack our town back_**

Mayor: **_Take our town back_**

**_Take our town back_**

**_We can win_**

Citizens: **_We were deceived_**

**_And now it's time_**

**_To set things right!_**

**_We'll see Oogie fall!_**

This compelled the Cooper Gang to join in with the song.

Cooper Gang: **_Take the town back!_**

**_Take the town back!_**

**_Take the town back!_**

Witches and Citizens:**_ Time to work hard everyone_**

**_On the job till it is done_**

**_Then we'll get back to creepy fun_**

**_It's time to battle_**

Vampires and Citizens: **_Take our town back!_**

**_Take our town back!_**

**_Just like you, we'll have our dear place_**

**_Now that they are on the case_**

Sally and Murray:**_ We (You) were (all) deceived!_**

Cooper Gang and Citizens: **_All together, that and this, with all our tricks_**

**_We'll make things as they were_**

**_Jack!_**

Everyone looked towards the Pumpkin King, who in turn was not happy one bit.

Jack:**_ I don't believe what has happened here_**

**_Our town, our home, our Halloween . . ._**

**_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**

Cooper Gang: **_AAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**

Cooper Gang and Citizens: **_Hurry now!_**

**_Hurry now!_**

**_Take our town back!_**

**_Take our town back!_**

**_La, la, la_**

**_It has begun, we cannot wait_**

**_So be on guard and concentrate_**

**_'Cause when the full moon starts to climb_**

**_We'll all sing out!_**

Cooper Gang: **_Take the town back!_**

Jack and Cooper Gang:**_ Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha . . ._**


	16. Rooftop Rumble

Author's note: Had to improve the song, hope no one minds. Enjoy!;) - **King of 2211**

* * *

As the group made it to the very top roof of the Mayor's house, they found that a certain trio of troublemakers were waiting for them.

"Well, well, is it isn't the three little pranksters again." Jack said while clenching his skull.

"Of course . . ." Bentley grumbled with a frown.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel watched them from the opposite side of the roof while snickering maniacally.

"You're not still working for Oogie, are you?" Jack questioned.

"As if you have to ask." Carmelita bitterly remarked.

"We're not working; we're playing." Lock corrected.

"And winning!" Shock quipped.

"Another round, guys?" Barrel asked with a wave of his lollipop.

"As if you have a choice!" They proclaimed in unison.

"It's time you learned all games must come to an end." Jack retorted, unamused by their statement.

"That includes this one!" Bentley added angrily.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The group jumped as the Pumpkin King let out a terrifying shriek, most likely to intimidate his enemies, but the three brats seemed unfazed as they began more taunts to the group.

"Over here!"

"This way! This way!"

"Oh!"

"You know something, I've just about had it with these creeps!" Sly said as he took out both of his Chain Canes.

"Me too, I say we hit them where it hurts!" Carmelita elected with her Shock Pistol at the ready.

"I agree, full force!" Bentley said while taking out his Inferno Racket and Container.

"LET"S SMASH THESE BRATS!" Murray shouted as he cracked the fingers on his Crusher Gloves and took a Jeet Kune Do stance.

Jack remained quiet and allowed his Soul Robber to do the talking for him.

The battle began as soon as the bathtub started to move all around the room and everyone began to sing as they prepared for combat.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel:**_ Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!_**

**_La, la, la, la, laa!_**

**_Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!_**

**_La, la, la, la, laa!_**

**_Hail to Mister Oogie!_**

**_Jack will never win!_**

**_When you find our booby-traps_**

**_They will do you in!_**

Shock: **_First we brought the master back_**

**_To take this town away from Jack!_**

**_We knew he'd fight to set things right_**

**_So we got bad guys who attack!_**

Murray: **_Stop! We've had enough of you!_**

**_Your punishment is overdue!_**

Carmelita: **_You've instigated chaos here_**

**_And turned this town this town!_**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **_Hail to Mister Oogie_**

**_Put Jack to the test!_**

**_Keeping guessing all the time_**

**_Never let him rest!_**

Barrel: **_Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man_**

Shock: **_Can take the whole town over then!_**

Lock: **_He'll be so pleased, I do declare!_**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **_The whole world should beware!_**

**_Wheee!_**

"We got you this time!" Shock taunted.

"You're in big, big trouble!" Jack shot back.

"HUGE is what I say!" Bentley added.

Lock: **_Now that Oogie is the king_**

**_We'll get away with everything!_**

**_You cannot scold us for our pranks!_**

**_The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!_**

Carmelita: **_Don't be foolish! Think now_**

**_All this danger isn't fun and games!_**

Bentley: **_When this town is back to normal_**

**_Do you really want the blame?_**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel:**_ Hail to Mister Oogie!_**

**_This is much fun!_**

**_We make mischief day and night_**

**_Our work is never done!_**

Jack and Sly: **_If we told you once, we told you twice_**

**_To straighten up your act!_**

**_You'll never get away with this_**

**_And that, you brats, is fact!_**

Jack: **_I've had enough of this disgrace!_**

**_So take us to the hidden place!_**

**_Where our friends sit locked in a cage!_**

**_Or you will face our rage!_**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **_Wheee! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha . . ._**

"You can't win this time, Jack!" Shock proclaimed smugly.

"You kids are in big trouble!" Jack growled angrily.

"Already said that, Jack." Carmelita quipped.

"But now, it's an understatement." Sly stated.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **_Laa, la, la, la, la, laa_**

Shock: **_First we brought the master back_**

**_To tack this town away from Jack!_**

**_We knew he'd fight to set things right_**

**_So we got bad guys to attack!_**

Lock:**_ Ghost and skeletons galore!_**

**_Brain washed fighters wanting more!_**

**_They're rising up from every tomb_**

**_To torment Jack and seal his doom!_**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **_Hail to Mister Oogie!_**

**_Put Jack to the test!_**

**_Keep him guessing all the time_**

**_Never let him rest!_**

Shock: **_Because Mister Oogie Boogie_**

**_Is the meanest guy around!_**

Lock: **_If I were on his Oogie List_**

**_I'd get out of town!_**

Barrel: _**He'll be so pleased b**__**y our success!**_

Shock: **_That he'll reward us too, I'll bet!_**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **_I wonder what it's going to be?_**

**_We cannot wait to see!_**

**_Wheee!_**

"Oogie will not be defeated!" Barrel shouted all high and mighty.

""The Murray" will send you all reeling!" Murray roared in rage.

"Oddly, I couldn't have said it better myself, Murray." Jack commented with a grin.

Lock: **_Now that Oogie is the King_**

**_We'll get away with everything!_**

**_you cannot scold us for our prank!_**

**_The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!_**

Barrel: **_A trick a day, oh, why stop there?_**

**_We'll do whatever! We won't care!_**

**_And everyone will come to know_**

**_We run the show! Hey, life's unfair!_**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: **_Hail to Mister Oogie!_**

**_This is so much fun!_**

**_We make mischief day and night_**

**_Our work is never done!_**

Jack and Sly: **_If we told you once, we told you twice_**

**_To straighten up your act!_**

**_You'll never get away with this _**

**_And that, you brats, is fact!_**

Jack: **_Trusting him's a big mistake!_**

**_One that you don't want to make!_**

**_He might reward you this is true!_**

**_By cooking you into a stew!_**

BOOM!

Jack had the honor of delivering the final blow and sent the bathtub flying, with Lock, Shock, and Barrel in tow. That's when Carmelita saw something that seemed to be a fitting prize in the shape of a large wooden fire cracker; this was, in fact, the Independence Day Holiday Door.

"To the winners go the spoils." The fake sheriff said as she collected the Holiday Door.

"They sure do." Bentley quipped triumphantly.

Jack glared holes right through the three troublemakers, who were in a daze until they saw a very unhappy skeleton that wasn't on of their goon approach.

"Now it's time I really teach you three a lesson." He growled angrily.

As soon as Lock, Shock, and Barrel snapped out of their trances they inched backwards out of fear of the Pumpkin King's wrath as he seemed to become more demonic with each step he took. The Cooper Gang, who stood at a distance, were waiting in anticipation to see how Jack was about to deliver divine justice to these three troublemaking brats and munched on candy bars to set the mood.

"Now we're talking." Carmelita said with a mouthful of Snickers.

Sly smirked while he took another chew out of his Twix, Murray grinned as he munched on his Kit-Kat bars, even Bentley looked giddy with every bite he took out of his Milkyway.

"Who's first?" Jack asked in a voice that would make Hercules himself soil his toga.

"Jack . . ." They responded as their facial features changed from terrified, to confident. "TRICK OR TREAT!"

"What?" Sly asked out of confusion.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel then stood up and shot towards a secret button that was located on the opposite side of the roof. Though Barrel made it first, he tripped, which Lock and Shock made up as they reach it and jumped onto and press the button.

"What was the point of that?" Carmelita demanded with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly, the group felt as if they were floating on a cloud and looked towards their feet to see that the floor below them was Gone! Without another word to be said, they all let out a loud yelp as they fell down into the pit.

"Looks like they really _fell_ for that one!" The troublemaking trio cackled at their own dirty work.

* * *

The group plummeted in a seemingly endless void, and obviously they were screaming at the top of their lungs, but it was when Jack had discovered a jutting rock column that he was determined to put to an end to they falling.

"Soul Robber!" Jack shouted as said Soul Robber lashed out and hooked onto the rock.

Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita, who plummeted above Jack, grabbed onto the Pumpkin King's long legs with the turtle and vixen on the calves and the hippo on the ankles.

"Phew, what a day this has been." Jack remarked as he glanced down towards his legs, but then noticed that someone of their group was nowhere to be found! "One . . . two . . . three . . . where's Sy?!"

His answer came as said raccoon zip down past him with only one Chain Cane as the other was far out of reach. The fake Kato the allowed the chain to shoot out, but unfortunately, it had missed the jutted rock as well as the hand of the Pumpkin King who tried in vain to catch the C-shaped crook.

"Grab him!" Jack frantically shouted in panic, which everyone complied.

Bentley and Carmelita tried their best as the reached for the crook, but ended up missing it, much to their dismay. Murray also tried to reach the crook to save his friend,but to his shock and horror (as well as everyone else's), he had missed completely. They could do nothing but watch as the young raccoon fell farther and farther into the darkness until his faint scream could no longer be heard.


	17. Casino Clash of the Grisly Gauntlet

Unable to help Sly in any way, Jack had no choice but to pull himself up, with Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita with him to a safe and secure on one of the juts. As they landed, Jack saw that there was an opening and narrow hallway of which he led the turtle, hippo, and vixen through.

* * *

Jack was totally unprepared as well as the fake sheriff, Billy Ho, and safari turtle, for before them was a long and treacherous cavern that was filled to the brim with molten lava and most likely it was all booby-trapped.

"What is this place?" Jack asked, though the turtle, hippo, and vixen were still in shock about their raccoon friend. "Look's like there's nowhere to go, but straight ahead . . ."

He made another look around the area and he did _not _like what he saw; not one microscopic bit.

"This place is filled with Oogie's traps . . ."

It was then that he glanced down to see that the lava was as long as a slow-moving river, though it would be suicide to swim in it.

"I don't think any of us would care to fall into that lava!"

"I hope Sly didn't fall into that!" Bentley frantically said. "There's no telling what happened even if he made it to solid ground!

"He could have gotten seriously hurt by how fast he fell!" Carmelita said, almost on the verge of tears.

"This game is becoming too much! TOO MUCH MAN!" Murray exclaimed, but a slap from the Pumpkin King knocked him out of his panic.

"Calm down, you three! We'll find Sly!" Jack insisted which caught everyone's attention as he began to lead the way through the path. "It's all going to be alright."

"Not that it's not good, it is really, but how are you so calm about what's happened." Bentley questioned as he Carmelita and Murray caught up with him. "I'd think you be hysteric . . ."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I _am_ the best there is." Jack replied in his most casual voice. "I prefer to scare and not be scared."

"It's your call . . ." Carmelita mumbled as she wiped a stray tear away.

What they didn't know that in Jack's mind, it was all nothing but a huge cover up for he was wondering why he wasn't as hysteric as Bentley previously stated. He did enjoy the company of the four children, but Sly was undoubtedly his favorite out of any of them because he was so much like his father, that it nearly drove the Pumpkin King to the brink of insanity.

"_I swear to god, if anything has happened to that boy, I will never, EVER forgive myself._" Jack thought, though he knew better than to panic or it might crush the turtle, hippo, and vixen's hopes. So he, with all his might and willpower, kept his cool and remained calm.

* * *

The maze was very difficult, what with all the buzz saws and suicide king's with swinging swords made it all the more challenging. Luckily for the group, the traps were simple enough for Murray to demolish them, while the other half were all about the right timing past them; they were _actually_ making it through. They also were on alert, just in case they were to see if they can see Sly anywhere, but sadly they found no trace of the fake Kato. Halfway through the maze, they thought the worst was going pass them . . .

MAAAAAAAOWWWWWWWW!

This made the team stop dead (not literally, mind you) in their tracks, what did Oogie want now?

"_Ba ha ha ha ha! You're going to be torn to pieces, boys . . . and girl! Do you really think you're going to make it out of here alive? It's sooo entertaining, watching you from my little traps down there. Ha ha ha ha!_"

As the feed back died down, the group (mostly the vixen) were seething in anger on how smug the living bug-sack was acting.

"Alright, that was useless." Bentley bluntly stated and saw that Jack had a different expression on his face. "Something up, Jack?"

"You didn't hear that?" Jack asked which confused the group.

"What were we suppose to hear, exactly?" Murray asked, not getting where the Pumpkin King was going.

"That groaning! When Oogie was talking . . . I heard groaning in the background! I think it might have been Sly!"

"Oogie has Ringtail?" Carmelita gasped in worry.

"No way . . ." Murray breathed in disbelief.

"All the more reason to hurry! Come on!" Jack said as they rushed through the rest of the maze.

* * *

As they reached the end of the maze, they saw that there was another part that led them deeper into the cavern and as they reached the end of said caver, they saw something they did _not_ expect to see. In the caver was a circle of cages that seemed to have represented six out of the seven holidays and a gigantic cage in the center of the cavern.

"What is this?" Bentley asked with a scratched of his head.

"Hey guys, I think we just found the Holiday Leaders!" Murray exclaimed while pointing to five wiggling sacks in five of the six cages.

"I recognize this cage!" Jack said as he saw the cage in the middle of the room "It's part of a well in the town square! This place must be where it leads."

As Jack was in inspecting the room, the safari turtle and fake sheriff took note of the captured Holiday Leaders with the turtle counting each leader.

"Hmm, let's see . . . there's Thanksgiving, Easter, St. Patrick's Day, Independence Day, Valentine's Day, and finally Jack marks the leader of Halloween."

This made their eyes widen in shock.

"One leader's not here!" Carmelita said which gained the attention of the Pumpkin King and fake Billy Ho.

"And that would be?" Murray asked before he too realized it.

"I think I know." Jack said as he approached the empty cage which had a Christmas tree dangling over it. "But . . . why didn't Oogie throw Sandy in this cage?"

"I'm not sure." Bentley replied with a shrug as Jack inspected the cage more thoroughly.

"Hey . . . I think we can continue through here."

"Seriously?" Carmelita questioned.

"How's that?" Murray asked, still confused.

"It opens, shall we?" Jack asked in a gentlemanly voice.

"If it means we find Sly . . ." Bentley said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Then count us in!" Carmelita concluded in determination.

"Hang on, Sly, we're on our way!" Murray exclaimed with pumped fists.

* * *

The first thing the group saw was the only one last obstacle standing in their way: total pitch black and utterly complete darkness! They were literally walking blind with no idea where they were going, but had o choice but to continue forward. After a while of seemingly endless walking, they fount themselves in a completely new room, and on the opposite side stood a certain bug-sack man glowing a bright green color due to the lighting . . .

"Oogie! Return the Holiday Leaders to their worlds!" Jack ferociously commanded.

"And give back Sly!" Murray added just as ferociously.

"I can assure you . . ." Oogie sneered unpleasantly. "The leader of everyday holiday is right where he should be!"

"Oh, I'm _so_ sure." Bentley shot back sarcastically.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Carmelita added, clearly not amused.

"Where are you holding Sandy?" Jack demanded angrily.

"Jaaaack . . . Weren't you listening? I said I have a debt to repay old Sandy Claws! A debt I'm going to pay back in person! Of course, I don't want you causing any trouble while I'm on my little visit. So I've hidden the Christmas Door in something quite nasty! So in the meantime, what say we have some fun?"

"Not _liking_ this . . ." Bentley mumbled with a frown.

"The Oogie Casino is now opened!" Oogie proclaimed as the entire room began to light up to reveal that it was a huge roulette wheel, the very same that he used on them the previous year, but that wasn't the first . . .

"Look, there's Sly!" Murray shouted as everyone saw the young raccoon was in fact present, on his back and moaning, but otherwise still alive.

This made Jack Growl as he along with the young turtle, hippo, and vixen in tow while they took out their weapons; because if there was one thing they weren't going to stand for, letting this bug filled sociopath hurt their friend and get out unharmed was that very thing!

"What are we gambling for, you ask?" Oogie asked as if he wasn't the slightest bit frightened. "Oh, nothing all that valuable. . . Just your lives! CUE THE MUSIC!"

"Always with the music . . ." Bentley groaned and started to wish he was as unconscious as the fake Kato.

Oogie Boogie: **_Well, well, well!_**

**_Look what the bat dragged in!_**

**_Jack, you made it this far?_**

**_Oh, I'm really scared!_**

Jack: _**Oogie, we're here to finish this **_

_**Once and for all!**_

Oogie:**_ You're jokin'! You're jokin'!_**

**_I can't believe my ears!_**

**_You're jokin'! You gotta be!_**

**_Best laugh I've had in years!_**

Carmelita: **_We hope you did amuse yourself_**

**_With this, your little fling!_**

Bentley: **_You'd better pay attention now . . ._**

Murray:**_ 'Cause he's the Pumpkin King!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_You think you are winning_**

**_But that's a lot of noise!_**

**_Just to be a sport, dear Jack_**

**_I'll share my Oogie-toys!_**

**_Whoa-oh!_**

Ghosts: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Ghosts: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Ghosts: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_I'm the Oogie Boogie man!_**

"So you really made it this far?" Oogie asked tauntingly.

"Release the Holiday Leaders!" Jack commanded more fiercely.

"And Ringtail, while you're at it!" Carmelita shouted in rage.

"ESPECIALLY SLY!" Bentley and Murray exclaimed in unison.

Jack: _**The leaders of the holidays**_

_**And Sly must be set free!**_

_**Release them all at once**_

_**Or you'll have to deal with me!**_

Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita: **_And me!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_You beat my men, so what? Big deal!_**

**_You even ran the maze!_**

**_You still can't stop me!_**

**_I'm the king of seven holidays!_**

**_Whoa-oh_**

Jack: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Oogie Boogie: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Jack, Bentley, Murray and Carmelita: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Jack: _**I'm the only Pumpkin King!**_

BOOM!

As the final blow from their was struck, Oogie heaved over and started to pant in total exhaustion.

"You . . . you've got some nerve . . . escaping my trap . . . However . . . the real losers are _you_, suckers. For he who has the last laugh wins!"

It was then that he stood up, but was seemingly sinking into the ground as if he were melting like an ice-cube on a scorching sidewalk.

"What the?" The turtle, hippo, and vixen asked simultaneously.

"What's this?" Jack asked in shock.

"Congratulations, heroes!" Oogie's voice called out as a shadow-like figure, similar to the one that possessed Murray, appeared from the same spot where he "melted". "You defeated my shadow!"

"A _decoy_?" Bentley questioned in disbelief.

"The real me is in Christmas Town!" The shadow stated as he began to glow brightly and vanish while the whole room shook. "Bye now!"

"Around the world and home again . . . that's the sailor's way!"

Jack recognized that voice anywhere, but the dust made it very difficult to see anything even if it were their own hands in front of their faces. As he focused more, he saw none other than Sly himself, though conscious, he still looked as though he were in pain since he was clutching his head and wobbling around the roulette wheel like a drunken man.

"A little nonsense . . . now and then is . . . relished by . . . wisest me!"

"SLY!" The group called, then he fell down onto his back.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked in concern for the fake Kato. "Oogie didn't do this to you, did he?"

"What . . . no way!" Sly mumbled in a goofy voice. "It's all cool, just fell down a hole, Mr. Bone-jangles . . ."

"_Bone_-_jangles_? I don't dance that much . . ."

"Oh man . . . looks like trauma from falling . . ." Bentley said while inspecting his friend's condition.

"I'm fine! I'm fine." Sly assured as his conscious came back to him. "Though I have a headache about the size of France."

"At least you're intact . . ."

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Carmelita exclaimed and embraced the raccoon into a tight hug, which surprised the guys and made the vixen realize that they were staring. She then released the raccoon and quickly changed her mood from happy to angry. "I-I mean . . . you had us worried to death Ringtail! (no offense Jack)"

"None taken, I guess . . ." Jack replied while still confused.

"Come on, I'm alright and guess what I found!" Sly said as he took out a large wooden Easter egg, which was another Holiday Door.

"The Easter Door!" Jack exclaimed happily, but frowned when a though came to mind. "But . . . where's the Christmas Door?"

"Can't say, I don't remember seeing it anywhere . . ."

"So what do we do now, Jack?" Bentley asked.

Jack turned to look at the hole in the middle of the room where they faced off against Oogie's shadow.

"We better head back to the Plaza." He replied and, to everyone's shock, jumped into the hole of all thing!

The Gang glanced at the whole, then at each other, then shrugged as they all followed Jack into the hole one by one.


	18. Spiral Hill

Meanwhile, back in Halloween Town, the Hanging Tree, the Witches, Behemoth, Corpse Kid, Clown, and finally Dr. Finkelstein gathered in a crowd around the fountain. They had a sudden urge to peer over the fountain as if they were waiting for something to happen. Their curiosity was confirmed as something _actually_ did arose from the fountain's waters, similar to the events displayed every Halloween night, only the thing was their beloved Pumpkin King; Jack Skellington! It was clear that the hole that Jack and the Cooper Gang jumped into was connected to the fountain as everyone cheered for the Pumpkin king, but he wasn't the only one . . .

Shortly after Jack came out of the fountain, all four of the Cooper Gang members shot out all at once, gasping for air while they spat out water and had help from a few of the townsfolk out of the fountain.

"Couldn't you at least warn first?" Sly demanded as he tried to wring his hat dry.

"I'm sending you a dry-cleaning bill!" Carmelita said angrily while shaking her tail dry.

"Man, it's going to take forever to get that taste out of my mouth . . ." Bentley groaned and wiped at his tongue to rid the rancid water.

"Well, you weren't suppose to _swallow_ it." Jack retorted whilst he was already dry. "Besides, I thought the fountain water's healing properties would be good for Sly . . ."

"Hey, he's right, my headache's gone!" Sly exclaimed, confirming Jack's theory.

"Thought so."

"Okay, what now?" Bentley asked while placing his pith helmet, which fell off, back on his head.

"We have to find Oogie!" Jack stated without hesitation.

"One problem: we don't know which way he _went_." Carmelita pointed out.

"And the Holiday Leaders are still locked up in the underground . . ." Bentley added in a concerned voice.

"Oh yeah . . . Okay!" Jack said with a thought in mind. "You guys find someone to help the Holiday Leaders, while I ask around to find to find out which way Oogie went."

"Yeah, we can do that." Sly smirked and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Carmelita shrugged.

"Leave it to us, Jack." Bentley saluted.

"Good, I'll meet you guys back here." Jack said as he began his side of the mission.

"Where to start?" Sly thought aloud. "Murray, think you can . . . Murray?"

The raccoon, turtle, and vixen looked all around, but the hippo seemed to have vanished.

"Why does this always happen?" Carmelita groaned and messaged her temples.

It was then that they heard loud splash and to see Dr. Finkelstein and Behemoth staring at something in the fountain.

"Did you lose someone?" The Doctor asked as pointing into the fountain.

The three the looked toward said fountain, but saw that nothing had happened . . . until Murray shot out and jumped onto the ledge while at the same time, while at the same time striking a Jeet Kune Do stance.

"It seems that boy has finally found his calling in life." The Doctor laughed hysterically.

"Which reminds me . . . I'd better water my pumpkins . . ." Behemoth said as he made his way back to the Pumpkin Patch and made the raccoon, turtle, and vixen moan..

"Murray, get down from there!" Sly commanded.

"And don't you think that was a little overdramatic?" Bentley asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Just trying something." Murray shrugged and retrieved his and Sly's foam nunchucks from the fountain.

"Okay, now we need to find someone to help the Holiday Leaders!" Carmelita pressingly reminded which gave a certain safari turtle a bright idea.

"I think I got it!" Bentley exclaimed as he dashed away.

"Guess we're hurrying . . ." Sly mumbled as he, Carmelita, and Murray rushed to catch up with the turtle.

* * *

The Mayor was in town hall, on stage as he was surprised as he saw the Cooper Gang enter through the front doors.

"Oh, you're back!" He exclaimed with surprise still in his voice.

"We're in need of your service Mayor." Bentley said in his "business person" voice. "Oogie has trapped five of the Holiday Leaders in his lair, underground."

"_What_?"

"Ask Jack, he'll confirm everything." Murray added casually.

"We have to help Jack to stop Oogie, but we need you to release them from their cages while we're gone." Bentley continued very seriously. "Then it would help if you can take them somewhere safe before sending them back home."

"Jack wants _me_ to rescue the Holiday Leaders?" The Mayor asked as if he was tasked with a very important role, which he was basically.

"It would be most helpful if you did."

"You can count on me fellas! I won't let you or Jack down!"

* * *

"Okay, that was simple enough." Sly said they exited out of town hall.

"Plus I asked instead of commanded . . ." Bentley added while casting a certain fake sheriff a glance.

"I could ask . . . if people don't set me off first . . ." Carmelita mumbled as they met up with Jack at the fountain.

"Hey, find any leads?" Sly asked which had the others thinking the same thing.

"Yes, according to the Hanging Tree, he was headed for Spiral Hill." Jack replied which got the gang pumped.

"Alright! And since the Mayor is taking care of the Holiday Leaders, we're good to go get Oogie!" Bentley cheered with his friends (including Carmelita, surprisingly) backing him up.

"However . . . Remember those tombstones in the cemetery that we propped back up?"

"The same ones we painstakingly fixed, what of the?" Carmelita asked, absolutely sure she wasn't about to like what the Pumpkin King was about to crack to them.

"Well, somebody knocked them over again, so the Graveyard is infested with monsters again."

"That doesn't sound so difficult, we can just fight our way to Spiral Hill." Bentley confidently said.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, the gate that leads to Spiral Hill is locked." Jack grimly replied. "We need the key to get in, but it's hidden somewhere in the cemetery."

"And we're back to square one." Sly groaned in annoyance.

"I vote Zero helps us." Murray spoked up with a raised hand.

"Of course, with Zero's nose we can find a way to fend off enemies!" Bentley beamed.

"Well the, let's bust this bug-sack, rescue Santa, and save the Holiday worlds!" Carmelita cheered, which the four guys backed up as they proceeded to the Graveyard.

* * *

It wasn't a surprise to the group as they saw that more of the tombstones were knocked over, again, and saw that Oogie's monsters had returned to swarm every inch.

"First objective: we need Zero." Bentley said as Jack walked over to the ghost dog's grave and patted his lap and summon him.

"There you are Zero!" Jack said proudly. "We need your help finding the Spiral Hill key."

Zero replied with a happy bark as he shot off to find the key.

"You follow Zero, we'll cover you." Sly said to which Jack nodded and ran after his ghost dog.

Whether or not it was by coincidence, but as soon Jack was out of sight, the gang saw that they were now surrounded by a small army of Oogie's monster and skeletons. This meant only one thing; it was time to kick it up a notch! Each had their own attack strategy: Sly using his Chain Canes (with chain, stick fighting, and Bo staff), Bentley "serving Inferno justice" with his Inferno Racket and Container, Murray using his "The Murray's Fists of Fury" with his Crusher Gloves, and Carmelita showing off her ability in marksmanship with her Shock Pistol. After what seemed to be a never-ending battle with Oogie's goons, Jack had finally returned and with Soul Robber in hand, vanquished the remaining monsters.

"You get it?" Sly panted heavily.

"I sure did! Thank you Zero." Jack said triumphantly as he held out the key as the prize and saw that Zero flew back to his grave.

"So, which way's the gate?" Bentley said as he fanned himself with his pith helmet.

"In the second half of the Graveyard, we have to hurry!"

"Let's do it . . ." Carmelita said as soon as her breath returned.

* * *

Things were no better in the second section of the Graveyard as it seemed to have twice as much monsters for the group to vanquish. Since they were together as a team, it took less effort to mop the floor with these goons and as soon as they reached the gate, Jack unlocked it with the key with ease. However, to make things eerily suspicious, everything was very quiet (a little too quiet for their taste) and calm. No monsters had attacked them, ambushed them, or even appeared at all. As they walked uphill and noticed a strange-looking statue on the far left.

"What is that?" Sly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oogie must have installed it so nobody could enter the Hinterlands from this way." Jack frowned in clarification.

"It also seems that those smaller statues stand for something." Bentley pointed out.

In front of the statue was a creature playing a violin and four other statues that were in different shapes: a turkey, a pumpkin, an egg, and finally a heart.

"Okay, what now?" Carmelita asked.

That's when something came to the fake Billy Ho as he took out a flashlight, held it over his head, and made a PING sound as he clicked it on as if he were imitating an idea lightbulb.

"Anything you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Murphy?" Sly asked sarcastically.

"Why, yes I do, please observe." Murray replied as he took the Thanksgiving Door and, with a perfect fit, placed it on the turkey shaped statue.

"I think he's onto something!" Bentley exclaimed in surprise.

"That's it! We have to place the Holiday Doors in the statues for Spiral Hill to uncurl!" Jack exclaimed as well, but in excitement.

"Only, how do we put them back in the Hinterlands if we leave them here?" Carmelita pointed out which reminded that the Pumpkin King and safari turtle did not count on.

"Point to Sheriff Fox . . ." Bentley mumbled.

"We'll have to burn that bridge when we come to it." Jack spoke up. "For now, we'll just have to put the remaining two doors back."

With that said, they put each door in its selective slot: Jack and Sly with the Halloween Door in the pumpkin-shaped slot, Bentley with the with the Valentine's Day Door in the heart-shaped slot, and finally Carmelita with the Easter Door in the egg-shaped slot. As soon as they finished, the strangest thing happened: the statue with the violin began to play a music-box-like tune, which seemed very familiar to the vixen for some reason . . .

"Anything else?" Sly asked as he scratched his head with a Chain Cane.

"We should be able to head on through now, come on!" Jack said, saw that a certain someone was waiting for them . . .

"Oh, hey Sally . . . Sally?" Murray questioned in surprised.

"Sally?" The raccoon, turtle, and vixen asked in equal surprise.

True to their words, standing at the top of Spiral hill was none other than the residential, living life-sized rag doll, Sally herself.

"Sally, you shouldn't be here." Jack said in a stern and protective voice.

"I had to warn you, Oogie's headed for the Hinterlands." Sally worriedly said while looking at the group forlornly. "I have a bad feeling more trouble is waiting for you down this path . . ."

"Didn't know you cared that much . . ." Bentley said, but was prevented from continuing by his raccoon friend, as were Murray and Carmelita. "Sly, what . . ."

Sly only smirked as he and the rest of the group saw Jack approach Sally.

Jack: **_You give me strength to show you care_**

**_I cannot fail with you so near_**

**_I know I'd be lost without you_**

Jack and Sally: _**We'll stand together, now and forever**_

_**And I tell you, this very troubled night**_

_**That we will set things right**_

The Gang watched on the sidelines as they remembered the exact same thing occurred the previous year on Christmas, and like last year, it had brought tears to their eyes.

"It's okay Sally, nothing's to stop us from returning to Halloween to how it was before." Jack promised softly, which made the raccoon and vixen glance at each other, but turned away as they started to blush.

Without anymore words to be said Jack rushed down hill with the Cooper Gang hot on his tail (not literally).

"That includes us as well, Sally." Sly said with a wave of one of his Chain Canes.

"No need to worry." Bentley added with a salute of his Inferno Racket.

"We'll send him your "regards"!" Murray smirked as he cracked his Crusher Gloves.

"Just leave it to us." Carmelita winked and spun her Shock Pistol.

The rag doll smiled warmly as she watched the group vanish into the Hinterlands and happy to know that they would keep to their word in defeating Oogie.


	19. The Hinterlands

Jack and the Cooper Gang looked around to see that without the power of the real Holiday Doors to keep it stable, the Hinterlands became deprived of any color besides black, white, and gray.

"Hmm . . ." Jack said as he scanned the area.

"This explains a lot, it looks like everything is being erased!" Sly said in disturbance.

"Plus we need to do something about the Holiday Doors." Bentley added.

"Yes . . . and maybe we'll find a clue about how we can replace the rest of the Doors and still have Spiral Hill functioning . . ." Jack concluded.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Sly asked, anxious to begin.

"We'll have have to use what we have . . ." Bentley suggested while scratching his head with his Inferno Racket.

"Exactly, we need to put the St. Patrick's Day Door and Independence Day Doors back first." Jack replied.

"But why not go separately?" Carmelita asked out of the blue (not a pun). "It might make things faster."

"Then there's the Christmas Door to worry about . . ." Bentley added in a low voice.

"I don't know . . . it's awfully easy to get lost in these woods . . ." Jack said in concern.

"We would, if not for this!" Sly exclaimed as he took out his special map. "And with Bentley leading the way, we'll be there in no time at all!"

"Okay, you four find the Independence Day Portal and put the door back." Jack said, though he was still very hesitant. "But be careful; we'll meet back here, at the entrance."

"No need to worry, Jack, we're the Cooper Gang! We'll be just fine, right, Bentley?"

"Hold on . . ." The safari turtle replied as he read the directions on the map. "We'll need to go . . . that way to reach the Independence Day Portal."

"Alright, we're on the go!" Carmelita stated as they made their way down said path.

"And if you find anything suspicious, bring it back here with you!" Jack called out to the group. "It might help us out!"

"Roger that!" Sly called back.

* * *

As the gang continued on the path walked through, they need to be absolutely sure that they weren't going the wrong way. Though it seemed too quiet for their tastes . . .

"Hey, Sly, why not sing that song from last year?" Bentley asked since he needed a little sound to get him through.

"Huh?" The fake Kato responded.

"Look, I like a little peace and quiet now and then, but seriously its _way_ too quiet for my liking. So please, can you start the song?"

"Well, if you say so."

"I do, so can you please, before I go insane?"

"Okay then, from the top, guy." Sly said while clearing his throat and began to sing.

Sly: **_I wake up each day and wonder what for?_**

**_It seems to me there must be something more_**

**_Something more than stacks of dishes, or sweeping a dirty floor_**

**_If I had my pick of wishes, I'd wish me out that door_**

**_'Cause I'm hungry for adventure, and I'm fed up with wasting time!_**

**_If I don't get some excitement soon, I'm gonna lose my mind!_**

**_My future looks like nowhere I want to be, There gotta be something better_**

**_Something better! There's gotta be something better than that for me!_**

**_I look around and I want to cry_**

**_I feel like the world is passing me by_**

**_And I just can't help but wonder, am I doomed to stand aside?_**

**_And am I cursed to do it till the day?_**

**_When I could be an explorer, sailing off to distant land!_**

**_Instead of spending every afternoon just getting pencil-writing hands!_**

**_I want a life that's filled with things both wild and free! There's gotta be something better_**

**_Something better! There's gotta be something better than that for me!_**

"Now you're talking!" Murray exclaimed as he joined in.

Murray: **_Hey!_** **_If it's weird and wild let's go and find it!_**

**_Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!_**

**_The crazier, the better is what I say!_**

Carmelita: **_To tell the truth _**

**_I really wouldn't mind it_**

Bentley and Murray: **_Mind what?_**

Carmelita: _**If we found someplace **_

_**To bash some bandits every day!**_

Sly and Murray: **_Let danger call my name!_**

Bentley: _**If it does**_

_**I swear I'll hide!**_

Sly: **_I'll put my courage to the test!_**

Murray and Carmelita: **_And we'll be by your side . . . _**

Bentley: **_We'll be by your side!_**

"I _can_ change my mind, you know." Bentley said vindictively, which made his friends smirk.

Sly: **_There's gotta be something better than that!_**

Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita: **_Something more than that!_**

Sly: **_I know there's so much out there to see_**

**_And I know that life can't be my destiny!_**

Cooper Gang: **_There's gotta be something better_**

**_Something better!_**

Sly: **_There's gotta by something_**

**_better than that for me!_**

Bentley: _**And me!**_

Murray: _**Don't forget me!**_

Carmelita: **_Hold on, what about me?!_**

Cooper Gang: _**There's something better than that**_

_**For you and me!**_

* * *

It came to the group by surprise that they found themselves at their intended location after they finished their song! Right in front of them was the tree with the Independence Day Portal, but instead of the Independence Day Door on the trunk, there was another door with Oogie's ugly face painted right on the front of it.

"And I thought Dimitri's paintings were scary!" Sly remarked in disdain.

"I agree, let's get rid of this gaudy piece of trash!" Bentley said, which everyone agreed.

As they slowly approached with the real Independence Day Door in hand, the Oogie Door had appeared to have a very distinct reaction to it. As soon as the real Holiday Door was placed over the faux-Oogie Door, it had shattered and allowed the gang to see the real Independence Day Door in all its glory.

"Not bad at all." Carmelita said with a smile.

"Okay, but now what?" Bentley asked.

"Uh . . . was the tree disappearing a part of the plan?" Murray asked out of nowhere.

"What?" The fake Kato, sheriff, and safari turtle confusingly asked in unison.

As their attention was turned back towards the tree, they found that the fake Billy Ho was right, yet again! They watched as said tree, plus Independence Day Holiday Door, began to fade into nothingness until it had vanished into thin air!

"Was that . . . Suppose to happen?" Bentley questioned shakily.

"Doesn't matter, we really need to be focusing on finding the Christmas Door before it's too late!" Sly urged in a serious voice.

"Okay . . . but my question still stands . . ."

* * *

Everything seemed to be going smoothly as the group made their way back to the entrance, that is until . . .

"What the what?" Bentley questioned as soon as he spotted things on the map.

"What?" Carmelita asked as she and the raccoon and hippo gathered to look at the map as well.

"Weird . . . these two paths are glowing."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sly asked, not getting where his turtle friend was going.

"Maybe we should go down one of them." Murray suggested.

"They've gotten my interested." Bentley added in agreement. "Must be important."

"Like info on how to replace the remaining doors?" Carmelita asked out of curiosity.

"Only one way to find out."

"Okay, but where are they?" Sly asked as he scratched his head with a Chain Cane.

"Okay one's to the left." The safari turtle said as he pointed to both paths. "The other's to the right."

"Seems simple enough, come on!"

As they made their way through the path on the left, they immediately found the Easter Portal, which had an Easter Oogie Door lodged into the trunk.

"Well, what do you know?" Bentley asked in surprise.

"We've found a tree, but have no door to put it in." Carmelita huffed in annoyance. "Maybe we could . . . huh?"

The gang saw that the way they had previously entered was now blocked, preventing them from exiting.

"What in the name of . . ." Bentley stuttered a bit.

Before the turtle could say anything else, the gang found themselves surrounded by Oogie's monsters.

"How'd they get here?" Sly questioned as he took out his Chain Canes.

"Seems we're not getting out of here without a fight!" Bentley replied and readied his Inferno Racket.

"WATCHA!" Murray roared as he rushed at the monsters.

It took little to no time at all for the gang to vanquish the monster that came to do them any harm.

"Oh yeah, we're naturals at this!" Carmelita exclaimed in her own glory.

CLUNK!

The gang turned to see what had made that sound and saw that the Easter Oogie Door was on the ground after it had fallen out of the trunk of the Easter Portal!

"Aw man, what did we do?" Murray shouted in panic.

"Settle down, Murray, I think it was removable from the start." Bentley said as he fetched the Oogie Door.

"But what to do with it?" Sly asked, squinting at the disastrous-looking painted door.

"Well, Jack did say to find anything 'suspicious', and this fits the description just fine."

"As long I don't have to _look_ at it." Carmelita said in absolute disgust. "Let's get back to the entrance."

"I know what yo mean." Bentley replied, trying to keep himself from gagging at the sight of the Oogie Door.

"No arguments here." Sly said with raised hands.

"Hold on, we still need to check out the other path."

And they did just that, only it was the tree with the Thanksgiving Portal, which was also guarded by Oogie's monsters like the Easter Portal. Just like the other portal, the path became blocked, and the Cooper Gang had no choice but to fight their way through hordes of monsters. After the last of the enemies were disposed of, the Thanksgiving Oogie Door popped off of the tree and was the for gang's taking as they made their way back to the entrance of the Hinterlands, where they were sure Jack would catch up.

* * *

The gang carefully examined their mysterious clues as they waited for Jack to catch up.

"What exactly do we do with these pieces of trash anyway?" Carmelita demanded in disdain.

"They'd look good on my 'Wall of Horrors'." Murray smirked for a bit.

"In your dreams . . . or nightmares . . . or whatever Murray." Bentley retorted. "But you do bring up an excellent question, Carmelita."

"I think I do."

The gang turned to see Jack approaching them with two Oogie Doors of his own: one shaped like a pumpkin (which meant Halloween), and one shaped like a heart (which most likely meant Valentine's Day).

"Well, we're all ears, Jack." Sly said, though he still was disgusted by Oogie's ego.

"I think that if we replace these "Oogie Doors" with the real Holiday Doors back at Spiral Hill, we should be able to put all the doors back in place!" Jack exclaimed pridefully at his own plan.

"That should work!" Bentley said with a snap of his fingers.

"Let's go! We still need to find the Christmas Door, too."

"On the top of our 'to-do' list . . ." Carmelita responded as they rushed back to spiral Hill.

* * *

It was safe to say one thing in particular: Jack's plan was actually working well for the group. As they placed each of the Oogie Doors into the slots to replace the real Holiday Doors, they became confident that the real doors would be back where they belong in no time. They were getting closer to beating the bug juice out of Oogie than ever! Only there was yet another obstacle that need to be solved . . .

"Where do you think the Christmas Door is?" Sly asked as they made their way back to the Hinterlands.

"According to Oogie's shadow, somewhere 'quite nasty'." Bentley replied as he stroked his chin. "But where would that be?"

"I'm not sure . . . but we'll need to hurry and find it if we're going to . . ." Jack was about to say, but . . .

CRASH!

All of a sudden, two gigantic and horrendous monsters landed right in front of the group, causing them to take a few steps back. One of the monster looked as though it was completely made of ice, while the other seemed to be made of flames.

"What are they suppose to be?" Carmelita questioned while upholstering her Shock Pistol.

"Oogie seems to be very desperate . . ." Bentley mumbled as he took out his Inferno Racket.

"So, what do we do?" Murray asked, though it seemed to be rhetorical as he cracked his Crusher Gloves.

"We do what we've been doing, we fight." Jack replied, surprisingly calm. "Don't worry, I've got a plan."

"Well, now seems a good time to set it in motion . . ." Sly said with his Chain Canes at the ready.

Jack then rushed at the Ice Monster as he changed into his Pumpkin King form and breathed a few fireballs at his opponent.

"Whoa . . ."

"Well, that seemed obvious . . ." Bentley observed in amazement.

Everyone's attention then went to the Fire Monster as Jack switched to his Sandy (Santa) persona and threw a Scare Device at the creature. Instead of a Jack-In-The-Box, a small blizzard exploded and instantly froze the Fire Monster.

"He won't stay immobile for long!" Jack called to the gang. "Start hammering him!"

The gang needed no encouragement as soon as they heard the Pumpkin King and charged at the frozen Fire Monster. From being attack by multiple weapons while being frozen, the Fire Monster was sent flying till it crashed next to its comrade.

"We're so hot, we iced these suckas!" Murray yelled and snapped his fingers.

Both creature howled in pain as they began to glow brightly, like Oogie's shadow did when they had defeated it. The group covered their eyes until the light died down and saw that the two monsters were gone, as if they faded into thin air. It was at this time that Sly glanced up at Spiral Hill and gasped at what he saw at the very top.

"Guys, up there!" He exclaimed, then ran uphill to retrieve what he saw.

"Where, I don't see anything . . ." Bentley said while squinting his eye through his glasses to see better, but saw that Sly came back and held up what he found for everyone to see, which brought a grin to the turtle. " . . . but the thing that we've been searching for all this time!"

In the hands of the fake Kato was none other than the Christmas Holiday Door, in all of its glory.

"Now that we have all the Holiday Doors, we've got to hurry to Christmas!" Jack said as he led the way back to the Hinterlands.

* * *

As they returned to the Hinterlands, the team decided on a new plan: take a Holiday Door, separately put them back into their trees, and meet back at the center of the woods as soon as they were done and place the Christmas Door back into its tree. Sly took the Halloween Door, Carmelita took the Valentine's Day Door, Bentley the Easter Door, and Murray took the Thanksgiving Door. It took some time, but the gang had managed to place each of the Holiday Door back into its respective Portal, then caught up with each other. With Bentley leading the way, they found Jack in the middle of the woods and in front of the Christmas Portal with the Christmas Door in hand. This meant that there was only one thing left to do . . .

"One more door; one last portal." Sly observed with a smirk.

"Jack, if you would be so kind, please?" Bentley politely asked.

Jack cautiously placed the Christmas Door back into the trunk of the Christmas Portal tree, which in turn completed the circle of Holiday Trees was complete. The gang stood back to admire their work as the door slowly began to open. The group had expected to be ambushed by Oogie's Monsters, but nothing happened.

"Guys, does seem . . ." Carmelita began which was finished by Bentley.

"Familiar?"

"Yeah, that's it."

It was then that a strong wind, that came out of nowhere, sucked the gang right into the Christmas Portal. Like the year earlier, the gang saw that they were falling deeper into a seemingly endless void in the tree . . .


	20. Saving Sandy

Meanwhile, back in Halloween Town, The Mayor found his way into Oogie's Lair as we'll as the Caged Kings who were five of the seven Holiday Leaders. The two-faced man went from cage to cage and when he was finished he smiled at his own handiwork as he unlocked the fifth and last cage.

"Jack, I rescued all the Holiday Leaders!" He called out, though no one could really hear him, let alone Jack.

* * *

However, things looked worse than Jack and the Cooper Gang could ever apprehend. As they entered Christmas Town, they immediately saw that Oogie had forcibly made his way through this once peaceful-looking town. Smoke clouds in the air, elves trying to repair all the bug-sack's rampage, and it was only a few hours left till Christmas. Though a gigantic Christmas tree was now fixed up, the gang saw that the rest of the town was in a huge wreck.

"Oh, my lord!" Bentley exclaimed, which almost made his glasses fall off.

"No way." Carmelita gasped while covering her mouth.

"What a disaster." Sly breathed almost above a whisper.

"We have to find Sandy!" Jack exclaimed.

"Then we have to find Santa!" Murray added.

* * *

As the group made their way through the town, they found a tunnel that would lead them to Santa's workshop. They just hope it wasn't too late! As they exited the tunnel, they saw that two elves, one dressed green and the other dressed in red, were there to greet them.

"Hey, how's it going?" Murray asked casually, but before anything could be said, an all too familiar unwelcoming voice spoke up.

"Ho, ho, ha ha ha ha ha! Merry Christmas, Jack!"

"The gang cringed at the sound of that voice; now thing went from bad to horribly wrong! They looked up and saw, for a fact, the real Oogie sitting proudly in Santa's sleigh as he laugh maniacally.

"What's Santa doing up there?" The red elf asked as he pointed above the gang.

"Where?" Carmelita asked as she and the rest of the gang looked where he was pointing.

As soon as they looked up, they were frozen in place like ice sculptures. Dangling from a rope off the ground was the Jolly old elf himself; Santa Claus, though at the moment, he was anything but jolly.

"Put me down this instant!" He demanded in a yell.

"SANDY!" Jack yelled in concern.

"SANTA! Things just got worse guys!" Murray exclaimed in despair.

"That plane's flown too long ago!" Carmelita retorted in a shaky voice.

"WHAT'S GOING?" Sly shouted in a panicking voice.

"Guys, the tunnel!" Bentley spoke up.

The gang looked over to the tunnel and saw that a train, most likely on of Oogie's 'toys', had emerged. The part that had worried them the most, however, was that Santa was dangling over the tracks and the Oogie train had a knife on the front as it headed towards Kris Kringle!

"_Ay_, _ay_, _ay_! You've got to be joking!" Carmelita shouted in exaggerated.

"Ho ho ha ha ha! Now then, Jack, Sandy, what are you two gonna do?" Oogie bellowed while laughing even harder. "This'll be fun to watch! It's _payback time_!"

"We gotta get him down!" The red elf exclaimed in concern. "But how?"

"Any ideas, Bentley?" Sly asked, desperate for anything.

"I don't know, there too much pressure!" Bentley replied and though he was panicking, his brain was working overtime as he looked around, then though of just the thing as he looked at the tracks. "I know! "Jack, you, Murray, and Carmelita switch the tracks and hold off the train, while Sly and I will help Santa, then finish it off!"

"Got it!" Jack called back as he lashed out his Soul Robber.

"Give that train a couple hits for everyone in Halloween Town, guys!" Sly called out with a smirk.

"Roger that!" The hippo and vixen replied as they cracked the Crusher Gloves (Murray) and brandished the Shock Pistol (Carmelita), then charged at the train.

As their plan went into motion, with Sly and Bentley try to untie the bound St. Nick from the rope, while Jack, Murray, and Carmelita changed the direction of the train tracks from time to time and pummeling the train at the same time. With all of this happening, the gang had found themselves singing, but this song was very different from when they first came to Christmas Town the year before . . .

Jack: **_Oh no!_**

Carmelita: _**Oh no!**_

Bentley: **_There's trouble everywhere!_**

Sly: _**Oh no!**_

Murray: **_There's smoke clouds in the air!_**

Jack: _**Oh no!**_

_**I can't believe my eyes**_

_**We have to help them**_

_**Hurry Jack, they wouldn't dare! Oh no!**_

Sly: _**Oh no! Oh no!**_

Carmelita: **_There's something very wrong!_**

Murray: _**Oh no!**_

Bentley: **_These things here don't belong!_**

Jack: _**Oh no!**_

_**The streets are lined with**_

_**Little creatures crying**_

_**All the others must be hiding**_

_**Christmas spirit is subsiding!**_

_**Oh no!**_

_**Oh no!**_

Murray: _**The joyous decorations here**_

Jack: _**Are melting from the fire!**_

Sly:_** No doubt the work of Oogie Boogie!**_

Jack: **_Drat that no good liar!_**

Bentley: **_There's fear in every Window!_**

Carmelita: **_Oh, I can't believe my eyes!_**

Jack: **_And in my bones I feel the urge _**

**_To cut him down to size!_**

Carmelita:_** And there!**_

Bentley: _**Oh no!**_

Sly: _**His monsters have control!**_

Murray: **_Look out!_**

Jack:**_ It chills me to my soul!_**

Carmelita: _**They're gathering the presents to ignite them!**_

_**Don't they know who they are for?**_

_**Oh no!**_

Jack:_** Oh no!**_

_**He's here! It's all part of his plan!**_

_**The nerve!**_

_**He's really gone too far!**_

_**This time!**_

Murray: **_It's up to us to put a stop to this_**

Sly: _**Now is our chance we cannot miss!**_

Bentley: **_This town's counting on us! _**

Carmelita: **_So we must to take charge and let them know!_**

Jack:**_ The time is now_**

**_For them to go!_**

**_Oh where to start in such a mess!_**

**_Oh no!_**

Jack: **_Oh no, what now?_**

**_The peaceful town is ruined!_**

**_Attacked! By some unwelcome fiends!_**

**_I tell you I will snare them_**

**_And make sure they pay for their_**

**_Outlandish rude behavior . . ._**

**_Oh no!_**

**_The cheerfulness is missing_**

**_And the wonder isn't here!_**

**_And in their place there seems to be _**

**_A paralyzing fear!_**

**_Instead of songs, I swear_**

**_I just here screaming in the air!_**

**_The stench of Oogie Boogie_**

**_Is absolutely everywhere . . ._**

Carmelita: **_The ghosts!_**

Bentley: **_The ghouls!_**

Murray:**_ They're everywhere and all around!_**

Sly: **_I've never felt so sad before!_**

Jack: **_This happy place in front of us is being trashed_**

**_So greedily, so greedily!_**

**_It's tragic! Oh, it's tragic!_**

**_I can't stand and watch it burn!_**

**_We've got to save this Christmas Town!_**

**_And seize monsters all about!_**

Jack and Cooper Gang: **_This must stop!_**

As soon as "stop" was said, Jack, Murray, and Carmelita put a lot of effort into the train as it had finally toppled over. It was at the same time that Sly and Bentley carefully placed Santa back onto the ground.

"Mission accomplished!" Sly exclaimed as the gang gave each other high and low fives.

"Whew! That was close!" Santa sighed in relief, but as soon as he saw Jack his mood became unamused. "_What_? You again?"

This made the gang hunch up, apparently Santa still remembered the events of the year before.

"Sandy, it's not . . . well, you see . . . I . . . I'm truly . . ." Jack struggled for words, but how was he in suppose to explain what was happening this one night?

Seeing that Jack was struggling for words, the gang decided to intervene.

"Mr. Claus . . . Jack's been trying to help all the Holiday Leaders, including you." Bentley began nervously.

"Yeah man, if it weren't for him none of us would be alive!" Sly added in defense of the Pumpkin King.

"Which includes you." Carmelita continued, slightly agitated by how bitter the old elf was.

"Jack's a true hero!" Murray concluded with enthusiasm, which seemed to have quelled Kris Kringle's bitterness and soften his mood.

"Fellas . . ." Jack breathed, touched by how his friends defended him.

"ARRGH! Can't anyone _perish_ around here?" A disgrunted voice interrupted this moment of peace, which of course came from Oogie.

"Oogie! Give back that sleigh!" Jack angrily demanded.

"WHAT HE SAID!" Murray added in fury.

"Without that sleigh, I can't deliver any presents!" Santa exclaimed in despair. "An entire year's worth of preparations will be lost!"

"But good children all around the world are waiting for Santa!" The green elf said sadly.

"_Ay dios mio_ . . ." Carmelita said under her breath.

It was at that very moment that a certain jingling in the air, which seemed to have come from above them as they glanced up. As they did, a certain young raccoon began to let out a slight grin and chuckle, for it was Sally riding in the very same sleigh that he and Jack were shot out of.

"Is that Sally?" Murray asked, scratching his head.

"Sally?" Bentley and Carmelita asked simultaneously.

"Can't believe she put that thing back together." Sly said between chuckles.

"Sally!" Jack called in surprise.

"Jack, we have our own sleigh!" Sally called back.

"Alright, now we can tail Oogie!" Sly exclaimed in determination.

"I call shotgun!" Murray added with even more enthusiasm.

"No."

The gang looked at the Pumpkin King with horrified expressions.

"Excuse me, did you say . . . _no_?" Carmelita questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"And just why not?" Bentley demanded as he crossed his arms.

"I won't allow it, it's too dangerous." Jack stated carefully.

"Seriously?" Murray questioned in disbelief.

"Oh is _that_ all it is, huh?" Sly asked both angrily and sarcastically. "And I suppose that what we've been through was just a walk in the park, is that it?!"

"I'm well aware of what else has happened, that's why you can't go." Jack replied in a surprising calm voice.

"Just because we've been through a lot means we can't come along?" Bentley questioned as he started to become crossed with the Pumpkin King. "I know you're just trying to help, Jack, but . . ."

"I'm sorry, but my mind's made up!" Jack spoke up sternly. "Just stay here and promise me you won't get into any more trouble."

The way Jack was stern really shocked the gang like they would believe. After all the battles they fought together, how could he do something like this to them?

"Well, Sly, what do you say to that?" Bentley asked as everyone's attention went to the fake Kato.

"Well, if you're so sure, then go." Sly said calmly, most likely disappointed beyond all reason. "Go on, see if we care."

The raccoon then turned around, but smirked to his friends as soon as he was sure Jack couldn't see, which they caught on and decided on joining in.

"Yeah, Jack, go one and do whatever." Bentley added, also sounding disappointed and turned around.

"The "Murray" knows when he's not wanted." Murray huffed as he too turned around.

"Don't want to keep Oogie waiting do you." Carmelita concluded, while turning around herself.

"Good, I'm glad you four understand." Jack said sadly by how his friends sounded, but knew that something was amiss as he walked away.

As soon as Jack, Sally, and Santa where out of earshot, Sly led his friends to Jack's Halloween sleigh and snuck into the same trunk where Jack placed the presents.

"I feel so . . ." Bentley started, trying to find the right words.

"Wicked . . . and it feels so good!" Carmelita finished, a little excitedly.

"Those three creeps have nothing on us." Murray remarked with a slight chuckle.

"Well, had no other options." Sly shrugged a bit. "Just keep low, he can tell if there's someone stalking him."

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't." Bentley murmured in a whispered.

"Even I have to admit, it's not the worse situation we've been in." Carmelita mumbled a bit.

"That . . . is actually very true."

It was then that they felt the sleigh tumble a little, which meant only one thing; it was about to take off!

"Is that what I think it means?" Carmelita asked in a lurching voice.

"We're flying, but where's Jack going?" Murray asked, excited that they were flying, but confused on where they were going.

"Most likely the final battle against Oogie." Bentley grimaced.

"It's all or nothing, you guys ready?" Sly asked as he held his fist out.

"You can count me in!" Carmelita said confidently While joining her fist with the fake Kato's.

"Cooper Gang now and forever!" Murray added in determination, also joining his fist with the two.

"I may not like danger, but you're not leaving me out of this!" Bentley concluded in a surprisingly decisive way as he as well joined his fist with his friends.

"It's time to end this, once and for all." Sly stated as the sleigh disappeared into the night sky.


	21. A Filthy Finale

Sly groaned as he was now face first on solid ground in an isolated area that was more than likely away from Halloween Town, Christmas Town, or any other Holiday World.

"Alright, whose bright idea was to jump off the sleigh while it was still airborne again?" Sly asked as soon as he found his voice and stood up.

Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita were all on the ground around him and groaning in pain as well. Bentley picked up his glasses (thankfully they weren't broken), Murray trying to break out of a daze he was in, and Carmelita trying with all her might not to explode in rage.

"If memory serves right . . ." Bentley calculated as he picked up his fallen pith helmet.

"It was Murray's idea." Carmelita bluntly said, also picking up her fallen cowboy hat.

"Not one of my most thought out, was it?" The fake Billy Ho asked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"YA THINK?!" His friends shouted in unison.

"Despite all that, it looks like we've arrived at our destination." Bentley observed while placing his pith helmet back on his head.

"But where is here . . . ?" Carmelita question.

The gang stood and scanned the area around them. Luckily it wasn't Christmas Town, at the same time it wasn't Halloween Town either. There was one thing in particular that was filled to the brim with one certain thing and one thing only: garbage. Everywhere around the gang were piles upon piles of junk that seemed to come from each on of the Holiday Words.

"This place looks like a Holiday Junkyard, if I've every seen one." Murray observed.

"Not a bad observation." Bentley murmured.

"So, you guys think Oogie's near here?" Sly asked, not letting his guard down.

"Even if he is, we don't have any offensive plan; need I remind you Jack doesn't know we're here?"

"Good point, so what are we suppose to do?" Carmelita asked, not liking to come all this way for nothing.

"Take the trash out of Oogie?" Murray joked a bit.

"Well, I've got nothing." Bentley admitted with a shrug.

"But then we'll need to have another tactic, here's what we'll do . . ." Sly started to say, but stopped as he saw that his friends became terrified in their place. "Guy, you there?"

"Sly, over there."

Sly turned to see where to where his turtle friend was pointing and saw that a good distance away, a massive pile of Holiday junk was seemingly lifting itself off the ground. More peculiar, they felt that it wasn't a pile of garbage at all . . . which it wasn't. The pile of trash was none other than the evil bug-sack that they've pursued all night himself; Oogie Boogie! He somehow was able to gather all around him to become a colossus made entirely out of trash and he was getting even bigger by the SECOND!

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" The now monstrous colossal Oogie roared in rage.

The fake Kato, sheriff, and safari turtle had to cover their ears as soon as the voice boomed their way, while Murray dropped to his knees.

"HE JUST GOT SUPER SIZED!" Murray shouted in disbelief.

"And that's saying a _lot_." Bentley added, also in disbelief.

"Still not as big as his ego . . ." Carmelita remarked jokingly, though she was in disbelief as well.

"Now you know why we had to tag along?" Sly asked as he shook off his disbelief. "We need to hurry and exterminate that creep before he does anymore harm!"

"Before we do anything, can I ask something?" Bentley asked as the hippo and vixen wondered about the same thing.

"Um . . . okay?"

"As much as we agree that Oogie has to be stopped, why do you insist that we aid Jack in this fight? Yeah, sure, I'd like to see Oogie get his just deserts, but maybe Jack was only looking out for our best . . ."

"It's to repay Jack, alright!" Sly shouted which surprised his friends a lot.

"Repay Jack . . . for what exactly, Ringtail?" Carmelita asked in confusion.

"For saving our live, that's what! We have to do him this solid, it's only fair."

"He's got a point actually." Bentley said as he recalled his situation. "He did help he when Dr. Finkelstein 'lost his mind', strapped me down to a table and get cut in two by a laser. . ."

"When Oogie took over my body." Murray added in a mumble.

"When I was 'strung up' by that spider." Carmelita recalled with a blush.

"Then when I fell and hit my head." Sly concluded, but he didn't stop there. "Also, need I remind you guys of what happened last year?"

"Oh yeah . . . he saved Murray, Carmelita, and I from when Oogie dropped us in the lava . . ." Bentley started, not believing that almost for got that part, but he was suddenly interrupted by his raccoon friend, who then took out the map of Halloween Town.

"It wasn't just! Remember when I rode with Jack? Well, we ended up conversing on some thing, and do you want to know something funny? It turns out that the person who owned this before, was a friend of Jack's!"

It took a couple of minuets, but as soon as the turtle and vixen figured it out, they gasped, though the hippo could have figured it out as well since he remained in stunned silence.

"Your . . . _dad_, Sly?"

"No, Bentley, _our_ dads . . . and McSweany believe it or not . . ." Sly said, looking as though he would cry at any moment.

"Never would have guessed . . ." Carmelita mumbled as she also looked as though her tears would get the better of her.

"Come here, you two." Murray said as he took the raccoon and vixen into a comforting hug.

"It doesn't stop there, as soon as we we're shot out of the sky, Jack . . . he . . . he . . . _shielded_ my body with his own." Sly stuttered a bit, but continued. "Don't you guys see, I could have died that night, if it wasn't for Jack . . ."

"Sly . . ." Bentley mumbled as he too joined the group hug. "When you put it that way, we've got your back."

"Yeah, Ringtail, we're here for you." Carmelita said while brushing away her tears and smiled.

"Cooper Gang till the end, united we stand!" Murray exclaimed in confidence.

"You guys mean that?" Sly asked as he looked at his friends.

"Well I should say so, Sly!" Bentley replied wholeheartedly. "We've come this far together, there's no way we're turning back now!"

The fake Kato looked at each of his friends and saw that they too felt the same thing that the safari turtle as they smiled in determination.

"Well then, it's decided: let's get that creep!" Sly proclaimed as they made their way to finish off the living bug-sack, but they hadn't got far enough when . . .

"Ho ho ho."

The gang came to a screeching halt and turned to see an all too familiar skeleton appeared from one of the trash piles.

"It's your last Christmas." He stated as he slowly approached the gang.

"Uh . . . hey, Jack . . . what's up?" Carmelita stammered sheepishly.

"We didn't do anything, I swear!" Murray cried with his hands raised.

Jack remained silent as he glared at the four, but his facial features began to soften. He began to make his way towards where Oogie was last seen, but stopped at glanced at the gang.

"Come on, we have a Seven Holidays King to dethrone." He stated, which seemed to lift their spirits.

"Man, that's a relief!" Carmelita remarked while wiping away some sweat off of her forehead.

"I'll say, thank you Jack!" Bentley thanked.

"How much of that did you hear?" Sly asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"All of it, you don't need to repeat yourselves." The Pumpkin King replied honestly.

"Can't keep anything from you, can we?" Murray asked, though he knew what the answer would be.

"Nope, now let's go show Oogie who the real king around here is."

"HOO RAH!" All four of the Cooper Gang shouted in response.

* * *

This time the gang ran at top speed to where Oogie was last, but as they arrived, it was completely deserted and the bug-sack man was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?"

"You'd think maybe he swallowed himself?" Bentley asked as he scratched his head.

"That's not a bad assumption . . . but I don't think so." Jack replied, keeping his guard up.

"OH, JACK . . ."

The group spun around to see, who was now almost the size of the Empire State Building or Chrysler Building, was none other than Oogie Boogie himself.

"I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!"

"Any ideas?" Sly grimaced.

"We fight, just like we've been doing." Jack replied as he whipped out his Soul Robber.

"Well, don't mind if we do."

Sly took out his Chain Canes, glanced back at his friend with the most serious look he ever had, and nodded to them. They nodded back as Bentley swung out his Inferno Racket and Container, Murray cracked his Crusher Gloves, and Carmelita aimed out her Shock Pistol.

"IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" Oogie bellowed as he towered over the gang.

"Is that all you have to say?" Jack angrily demanded.

Apparently, there was so much more.

Oogie: _**Well, well, well!**_

_**What pests, you are!**_

_**Still around, huh?**_

_**Oh, can't say I like that!**_

_**So why don't you just give up!**_

_**You know, surrender!**_

Jack:**_ It's over!_**

Cooper Gang: **_It's over!_**

Jack: _**Your scheme was bound to fail!**_

_**It's over!**_

Cooper Gang: _**You're finished here!**_

Jack: **_Your next stop will be jail!_**

Oogie: **_They mock me! They fight me!_**

**_I don't know which is worse!_**

**_I might just split a seen now_**

**_If I don't die laughing first!_**

**_Ha, ha, ha!_**

Jack: **_What's this? A trick?_**

Carmelita: **_We're not impressed!_**

Sly: **_You're bad, and now you're tall!_**

Bentley: _**It makes it all the more worth wild . . .**_

Murray: **_To see a giant fall!_**

Oogie: _**Talk, talk, talk, but I tell you**_

_**This giant's goin' nowhere!**_

_**If I were you, I'd take a hike!**_

_**There's danger in the air!**_

_**Whoa-oh!**_

Jack: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Oogie: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Cooper Gang: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Oogie: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Jack and Cooper Gang: _**Whoa-oh!**_

_**I'm (He's) the only Pumpkin King! **_

* * *

"Halloween Town is mine!" Jack proclaimed defiantly.

"Straight up!" Sly added, just as defiantly.

"Well, aren't we confident?" Oogie asked mockingly.

"Why yes, we certainly are!" Carmelita shot back with a vengeance.

* * *

Jack and Cooper Gang: **_Well, we're feeling angry_**

**_And there's plenty left to do!_**

**_We've fought your most unwelcome help_**

**_And now we're after you!_**

Oogie: _**Even if you catch me**_

_**You could never do me in!**_

_**I'm ten stories high, and just as strong!**_

_**Which means I'm gonna win!**_

Jack: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Oogie: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Cooper Gang: _**Whoa-oh**_

Oogie: _**Whoa-oh **__**oh!**_

Jack, Cooper Gang, and Oogie: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Jack and Cooper Gang: _**He's (I'm) the only Pumpkin King!**_

* * *

"This ends here!" Jack stated solemnly.

"I'm laughin' to death!" Oogie laughed, though he was being defeated.

"Funny you should say that . . ." Bentley remarked a tad snarkily.

* * *

Jack: _**It's over!**_

Murray: **_You're finished!_**

Bentley: _**You'll never get away!**_

Carmelita: _**You, the Seven Holiday's King?**_

Sly: **_Yeah, that'll be the day!_**

Oogie: _**How feeble! How childish!**_

_**Is that the best you've got?**_

_**You think that you're heroes, kiddies!**_

_**But I think you're not!**_

* * *

"I'm the Seven Holidays King!" Oogie proclaimed arrogantly.

"You're king of _nothing_!" Jack shot back ferociously.

"Except of being squashed!" Murray shouted while punching his gloved fists together.

* * *

Oogie: **_Whoooah!_**

**_Now it's time for you to see_**

**_What it really means to scare!_**

**_'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man_**

**_Although I don't play fair!_**

**_It's much more fun, I must confess_**

**_With lives on the line!_**

**_Not mine, of course, but yours, old friends!_**

**_Now that'd be just fine!_**

**_Whoa-oh!_**

Jack: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Oogie: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Cooper Gang: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Oogie: **_Whoa-oh!_**

Jack and Cooper Gang: **_Whoa-oh!_**

**_I'm (He's) the only Pumpkin King!_**

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

That one last hit echoed throughout the Junkyard of earlier celebrations. The gang panted as they took a few steps back; did they win? Their answer came as Oogie's body began to tremble violently and appeared to be falling apart. The more he crumbled, the more things began to literally began to crawl from him: bus; piles upon piles of countless bugs.

"Oh . . ." Bentley mumbled looking more green than he usually looked.

"NOT AGAIN! MY PRECIOUS BUGS!" Oogie cried off as more bugs fell out like a water fall, and as his body began to deflate like an enormous popped zeppelin. His voice sounded a lot worse as he began to sound like microphone static and his body began to vanish into the ground beneath. "MY PRECIOUS BUG! MY PRECIOUS BUGS . . . MY . . . precious . . . buuuuugs . . ."

And with that, Oogie was completely deflated, his voice faded into nothing, and what was left were a few bugs that scurried away from the area. The five couldn't help but stare in disgust at what they were seeing.

"Never going to get use to that." Sly remarked distastefully. "Still gross beyond all reason."

"Yup." Bentley added.

"Oh yeah." Carmelita put in.

"No questioned." Murray finished.

It was at the same time that they all collapsed to the ground on their packs from exhaustion. It was then that they all started to laugh, even though the night's was no laughing matter, they still did wholeheartedly.

"We did it again guys." Sly said as he brought his hands behind his head.

"We came, we saw . . ." Bentley added with a smile.

"Then we kicked butt!" Carmelita concluded with a punch in the air.

"Man, how'd we ever live without this?" Murray asked with a chuckle.

"Guys?" Jack asked, which gained the attention of the gang.

"Yeah?" They asked in simultaneously.

What the Pumpkin King said next was almost like a whisper, but the gang had managed to hear what he had to say.

"Thank you."


	22. As Christmas Dawns

It was a few minuets later that the five had regained enough energy to fully stand up and began to make their way back to Halloween Town, but found that Santa Claus (along with his retrieved sleigh) was waiting for them.

"Whew! For a moment there, I thought I was too late." The now jolly old elf said as the young members of the gang took this moment to pet the reindeer. "But I managed to deliver the presents in time."

"Alright!" Sly exclaimed, high and low fiving his friends.

"I'm so . . ." Jack stuttered, then sighed, not feeling happy. "Forgive me . . . for causing you trouble again."

This made the gang (and oddly the reindeer) groan inwardly, because they had just saved, not one, not two, but seven holidays in one night! How on Earth could the Pumpkin King feel guilty when it was Oogie Boogie who was trying to mangle things this year?

"No, Jack, this time I owe you my gratitude." Santa responded with a warm smile. "Thank you for saving my life!"

This lifted the Pumpkin King's spirit, making a smile appear on his bony face as the gang waved goodbye to Santa as he departed back to Christmas Town.

"Now you know, Jack." Carmelita said with a nudge to him. "Things turned out okay."

"Yeah, seriously, try to look up for a change, Pumpkin King!" Sly chided as he chuckled, which everyone followed till it grew into more laughter.

* * *

It was a surprise that it took only a short time for the gang to reach Spiral Hill and were surprised to see that a certain rag doll, Sally, was waiting for them at the top. Jack was the first to meet up with sally as the gang stayed behind and observed the scene when the two met hands.

"I was so scared, Jack." Sally said quietly, but not inaudible.

"You know, it's strange." Jack said while glancing back at the Cooper Gang and smiling. "Whenever I set out to find something new, my eyes are opened to a larger world."

"You're not leaving again . . . are you?"

The Cooper Gang listened as they and Sally frowned, hoping that Jack would make the right choice.

"No, something tells me that the most wonderful discoveries . . . are a little closer to home." Jack replied, which relieved everyone in ways no one could imagine.

Sly smirked as the Pumpkin King and rag doll embraced lovingly, like the year before. This makes two hectic Christmases in a row; fantastic. The raccoon then gestured with cocking his head to his friends.

"Come on, guys, let's go home." He said as he started to lead the gang through the woods.

"You're leaving already?"

The gang spun around to see Jack, who looked sad again.

That's kinda sad, you know?" He asked loud enough for the gang to hear from the hill. "You four should at least stay for Christmas . . ."

"As much as we want to, we can't, Jack." Sly replied with a depressed chuckle. "We have our own families and Christmas to get back to, you understand, right?"

"Oh . . . of corse . . ."

Truth be told: the Pumpkin King didn't want the young adolescents to leave just yet. He felt as though he owed them a lot since they had aided him in saving Christmas from Oogie twice in a row.

"See you next Halloween, then?" He asked hopefully.

"What, you think that after all this we'd stop visiting?" Sly asked both sarcastically and rhetorically. "Na ah, no way, you're not getting rid of us like that!"

What the fake Kato didn't, but really wanted, to say that he didn't want to leave either and spend more time with Jack. He wanted to feel what he felt when he and Jack were flying over Swallow Falls in the coffin sleigh and wanted to share that exact felling with his friends. He knew better than that, however, and that it wasn't the right time since he and his friends have prior engagements to attend. He, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita then proceeded into the Hinterland as they made their way to the Swallow Falls Portal and gave both Jack and Sally one last wave goodbye. Jack waved back with a sad frown, but even though he had already gave the gang many thanks, he felt so . . . unsatisfied. He had to do more, but what was it?

"Sally . . ." Jack said as he turned to the rag doll and was interrupted by her smiling lips.

"You need to talk to them, it's okay, Jack; I understand, we all do." Sally replied as she made her way back to Halloween Town, but not before glancing over her shoulder to the Pumpkin King. "We can all tell how much you love those kids, you better hurry, or you'll miss them."

"Oh . . . right."

It was then that Jack rushed into the Hinterlands right after the Cooper Gang with much haste. Sally couldn't help but smile, thinking that Jack Skellington, no matter how many times he's gone, would stay who he was; the Pumpkin King and ruler of Halloween Town, just as everyone loved and will never forget, now and forever.

* * *

As soon as the Cooper Gang found the Cooper Family symbol Door, Carmelita, Bentley, and Murray jumped in ahead of the young raccoon. Sly glanced behind him and sighed, but before he could touch the door . . .

"Sly!"

The young raccoon whirled around to see an exhausted Jack panting, which made the raccoon very confused. What the heck was he doing all the way out here?

"Hey . . . what . . ." He began, but then realized that he still had the Chain Canes. "Hey if it's about the weapons . . ."

"It's not that Sly!" Jack spoke up, but hesitated, how could he do this? "Well, I . . . I was wondering."

"Wondering about what?"

Jack racked his skull as he tried to say something. Why couldn't he just ask what he was about to ask? After taking a few deep breaths and exhaling, Jack looked at the fake Kato.

"Sly . . . you're going to think I'm crazy for asking this, but . . ."

The young raccoon gave the Pumpkin King a weird stare as he stammered to say something. What was so hard that Jack had trouble asking about something?

"Sly . . . or the others . . . you're not going to . . . _go away_ anytime soon, are you?"

"Go away, what's that suppose to mean . . ." Sly questioned taken aback by Jack, but then realized what Jack thought was going to happen. "Jack, is that been bugging you?"

"Well, sort of, I just wanted to make sure you guys wouldn't be leaving me behind, like . . ." Jack uttered, only to be interrupted in return.

"Excuse me, leave you _behind_? Man, we couldn't do that even if we took a rocket to the moon! And don't even think for a second that they've left you, you know they didn't."

Jack felt as though a great weight was lifted off of his shoulder as soon as he heard those words.

"After I got back home after our little 'spreading Christmas joyride' last year, I searched the panel where I found the map and found a journal." Sly said as he took out said journal, which surprised the Pumpkin King as the little booklet was handed to him; he did not expect _that_. "There were two actually, this is just a copy, but it says how you guys save Halloween Town from Oogie and how much he and the others miss you a lot, and how they wish to come back to Halloween Town. So take it from me, they haven't forgotten, not now nor ever."

"But . . . What about you and the others?" Jack asked in a sad voice. "I certainly don't want to lose any of you . . ."

This made the raccoon laugh slightly, he knew something like this might turn up in the conversation.

"Well, Bentley _is_ a genius, maybe we can persuade him into helping us skip college. But, if we do, for reasons we might not know about, leave, you'll be the first we'll talk to.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"For sure and who knows, maybe we'll give the map to another bunch of kids." Sly replied with a smirk. "A group that knows how to have fun during the holidays, just like we do and how our fathers did before us."

"Oh, Sly . . . If you want to know the truth, back when you disappeared in Oogie's lair, I was scared to death. I was scared that I'd lose you. I know that I'll probably never see your dad, or the other guys ever again, but . . . I don't know what I would have done if . . . if . . ."

"Okay stop right there, mister!" Sly shout, which did the trick. "As you can see: I'm still here from head to tail, don't think of the what-if and be glad of the what-wills."

It was then that Jack did something no one could see if they were using a satellite camera: he kneeled down and pulled the young raccoon into a tight hug that almost crushed him. Jack was very strong, despite being nothing but a living skeleton. That wasn't the only thing since the Pumpkin King tried to keep himself from crying.

"Sly . . ."

"Hey, loosen a bit; your bones are almost cracking mine!" Sly strained on his voice, remembering that the same hug from the previous year, only the raccoon returned the hug this time.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm fine, though you are stronger than you look."

"Thank you, Sly, thank you for everything." Jack said as he smiled and let the raccoon out of the hug.

"Anytime, Jack, anytime." Sly replied with a smile of his own and wiped away a few stray tears. "Feeling better, now?"

"Yes, but I better watch it. I don't think the others back in Halloween Town would find it appealing is they found out how much of a sissy their Pumpkin King is."

This made the fake Kato laugh a bit as he slowly opened the Swallow Falls Portal Door, but stopped as he realized something and turned back to Jack.

"Say, about the weapons . . ." Sly said as he took out a Chain Cane.

"Keep them, my gift from me to all four of you." Jack replied happily.

"Well, in that case: you can keep that journal, it's just a copy and the other has more facts. Merry Christmas, Jack Skellington."

"Merry Christmas, Sly Cooper."

* * *

The turtle, hippo, and vixen waited for their raccoon friend to emerge from the Halloween Door. After they came out of the door they found themselves in the Swallow Falls woods, to their relief it was still night and, according to Bentley's phone, it was only 10 till midnight. Thankfully everyone was still asleep, but the three soon found that their raccoon friend had not followed them, so they waited for him. They didn't have to wait long as he appeared a few minuets afterwards.

"There you are!" Bentley sighed. "What happened going through the tree, Sly?"

"Nothing, but I do have a message from Jack about our weapons." Sly said grimly, which brought worry to the gang.

"What . . . did he say?" Murray mumbled, hiding his Crusher Gloves behind him.

"Was it good or bad?" Carmelita asked, holding her Shock Pistol as if it were a teddy bear.

"We keeping these okay or should we be sad?" Bentley chuckled trying to hide his Inferno Racket and Container. "Heh, rhyme."

The fake Kato looked at his three friends, who were giving him the 'big sad eyes' thing.

"He said . . . that they're a gift from him to us." Sly finally spoke and smirked at his now gawking friends.

"YES!" Carmelita shouted out and kissed her Shock Pistol, but quickly regained her composure when she realized that the guys were still present (get it?). "I-I mean . . . that's cool, you know?"

"What a relief!" Murray Sighed, admiring his Crusher Gloves.

"I'll say, you nearly scared the Dickens out of me!" Bentley scolded while hugging his Inferno Racket.

"Sorry, couldn't resist, but hiding these things from our folks will be quite the challenge." Sly chuckled at what his mom would say as he checked his Iphone. "Well, sun doesn't come up for a few hours, that gives us enough time to get back to bed without being spotted."

"Then, we should be on our way; Merry Christmas, guy."

"_Feliz_ _Navidad_." Carmelita said with in Spanish.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Murray exclaimed happily, good thing no one heard them.

The quiet sleeping residential suburb Swallow Falls of were now filled with music of four kids singing their usual tune and sang all the way back home. As they broke part to approach their respective house, they felt a sensation of happiness and joy knowing the Holiday Worlds are safe for now.

Sly: **_There's always something better!_**

Cooper Gang: _**Something better!**_

Sly: _**I know now there's something out there for me**_

Bentley: **_And me!_**

Murray: **_And me!_**

Carmelita: _**And me!**_

Cooper Gang: **_There's something out there for you and me_**

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Now don't shed a tear, there's one thing I have in store for everyone, happy reading! ;) - _**King of 2211**_


	23. Epilogue

Sly, once again, found himself busy typing on his computer on the second day after Christmas. He had been busy the day before, having already made two more scripts like he did for his own story: The Nightmare Before Christmas. After waking up yesterday, the raccoon found out that Bentley was helping his dad at the shop, Murray was helping his aunt and uncle deliver pastries around town, Carmelita was helping her mom at the grocery store, and his parents where out-of-town till very late. That gave the young raccoon to make a few scripts and poems about Halloween Town and everything it had to offer, which also meant the residence. He had already made the novel version of the sequel to The Nightmare Before Christmas the previous day and now he was putting the finishing touches on the script version. He had carefully thought out what name would be suitable for this very sequel as he printed out the pages. This sequel would go by one name and one name only: The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge.

"Maybe I should be a writer." Sly mused as he staple the pages together. Then the feeling of having a small breakfast came to him when he heard his stomach grumble. "Time to fill the old tank."

He then placed his work away, picked up his Iphone, and took out a phone number for a local pizza delivery place. Man, was he ever so grateful that he did odd jobs and got an allowance every Thursday. He waited for someone to answer, but it was short wait when someone on the other line picked up.

"Luigi's Pizza and Italian Food, can I help you?"

"Hey Tony, it's Sly . . ."

* * *

Author's Note: And with that, readers of Planet Earth, puts this story to a close. I'd like to thank each and everyone who had read this and not to worry there will be more adventures. In 2013. May this closing be my early Christmas present from me to the readers. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good reading! - ;) **King of 2211**


End file.
